Pasión (Katniss&Peeta )
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Ella brinca de cama en cama, y ha querido brincar en la cama equivocada, el su versión en masculino,solo que se cruzara en el camino de ella por meterse con la persona equivocada. ADAPTACIÓN (universo alterno)
1. Prologo

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_Prologo_

Katniss Pov

Hola mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen ustedes se preguntaran y esta quien es?, pues tal vez para muchos no soy nadie en especial, pero aun así les contare sobre mi.

Tengo 26 años, trabajo en una agencia de publicidad y soy directora del área de relaciones públicas y valla que Soy soltera, tengo un excelente trabajo, muy buen sueldo, mi departamento propio y mi hermoso bebe un auto un mini cooper descapotable negro.

Tenia pocas amigas , por que la mayoría de las chicas con las que empezaba una amistad yo terminaba cagandola como?

Fácil me acostaba con sus novios o sus maridos.

Si lo se soy un poco zorra tal vez, pero de verdad que intento no serlo , pero si tientan mi auto control que puedo hacer yo mas que dejarme llevar no?, aparte la mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido tienen la culpa, para que tiene novios o maridos guapos no?

Pero a pesar de tener la vida perfecta según yo y claro que también tengo hombres babeando por mí, pero a pesar de eso estoy completa y jodidamente sola.

Y las únicas dos personas del sexo femenino que se han acercado últimamente a mi y que son buenas y me aceptarían tal y como soy, estoy a punto de perderlas, por que si tienen unos novios que son unos bombones y mas, pero cada vez que coqueteo con ellos inconscientemente me acuerdo de esas dos mujeres que son lo mas cercano que tengo a unas amigas y me doy cuenta que a ellas no les puedo hacer esto, no a ellas.

Tengo el presentimiento que alguna de estas dos chicas tienen el presentimiento que me he insinuado a sus novios ya que casi ya no me hablan y sus novios huyen de mi y los entiendo si yo pudiera también huiría de mi misma.

Peeta

Que puedo decir de mi, mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, tengo 28 años, soy dueño de corporación PC una de las empresa financieras mas grandes de Nueva York, creo que eso resume varias cosas no?

Gracias a todos los cielos soy soltero , aunque mis padres me presionan para casarme, pero tendría que estar loco para hacerlo y creo que ni asi lo haría ja.

Tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana menor , Finnick que tiene 30 y Johanna que tiene 26, la verdad es que hay veces en los que los envidio, ambos tienen una pareja que los ama y los adora con toda el alma, pero yo no puedo estar asi con alguien, la carne es débil y la mía es mas, me gusta que cada noche una figura femenina adorne mi lecho aunque al día siguiente no sepa ni su nombre, eso es lo de menos.

Solo que hay algo que me preocupa últimamente , he visto a mi hermana Johanna deprimida y eso me angustia ya que mi madre y Johanna son las únicas mujeres importantes en mi vida.

Por lo que logre investigar , todo se debe a otra mujer que busca a Gale y mi hermana tiene miedo de perderlo, y me molesta que se metan con mi hermana.

Esa mujer no sabe con quien se ha metido.


	2. El encuentro

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

Katniss pov

Hoy era el peor día del todo el año, mi horrible cumpleaños, si mucha gente se emociona y celebra y mil cosas yo simplemente me deprimo y lloro ah y me la paso sola, que eso no es algo nuevo desde que tengo 6 años de edad me la he pasado sola en mi cumpleaños, a excepción de la cena ya que siempre ceno con Haymitch él es como un padre para mi, ya que por ser mi único familiar cercano se encargo de mi cuando mis padres murieron.

Hoy seria un día de trabajo normal y a las 8:00pm llegaría al restaurante de Haymitch y cenaría con el, la misma rutina cada año.

Lo único que me dolía, era que cada año reservaba una mesa para 10 personas en su restaurante con la esperanza de que yo llegara con amigos y amigas y celebrara de verdad mi cumpleaños, pero eso nunca pasaba ni pasaría.

Haymitch era propietario de uno de los restaurantes de comida italiana más famosos de Nueva York, así que por lo menos cenaba a todo lujo en mi cumpleaños.

Llegue puntual con Haymitch, él ya me esperaba y al verme llegar, se apresuró a llegar a mi lado ya que él estaba sentado en la mesa.

Hola Katniss feliz cumpleaños- dijo abrazándome

Hola Haymitch, gracias- le dije tratando de darle mi mejor sonrisa

Como cada año al verme llegar sola, nos fuimos a la mesa de dos personas, el ya no me decía nada, pero sabia que al le mortificaba mucho que me quedara sola cuando el ya no estuviera.

Como te ha ido en el trabajo?- me pregunto Haymitch

Bien, lo mismo de siempre ya sabes- respondí como restándole importancia a las cosas

Katniss, me preocupas- me dijo en tono serio

Haymitch por favor, no quiero que tengamos la charla nuevamente- le pedí, siempre que nos veíamos era lo mismo

De verdad Katniss, el camino que has escogido en tu vida no es el correcto, no quiero que te quedes sola, y tampoco puedes estar culpándote por los errores de los demás- me dijo

Haymitch no quiero hablar de esto por favor- le pedí, pero era inútil el seguiría hablando de esto

Katniss, no por que un idiota te engaño vas a pasar toda la vida en relaciones fugases – dijo Haymitch él era el único que sabia muy bien quien era yo.

Si claro y tampoco debe de influir en mi lo que paso con mis padres no?- le pregunte con coraje

Lo que paso con tus padres no tiene por qué pasarte a ti- me respondió en tono paternal

Haymitch, no quiero enamorarme, una vez lo hice y te recuerdo que todo termino muy mal y eso sin contar lo que paso con mis padres- le recordé, tratando de tragar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

Si Katniss, se lo que ha pasado en tu vida, por que he estado ahí, pero eso no debe de influir en el tipo de mujer que te has convertido- me dijo en tono de regaño

Que me intentas decir? Que soy una cualquiera?- pregunte

Katniss tuve que despedir a uno de mis empleados por que se la paso alardeando de la fantástica noche de sexo que tuvo contigo y eso sin contar que has perdido a todas tus amigas por que no te importa meterte con sus parejas- me regaño

Haymitch basta yo sabré lo que hago de mi vida y punto- le dije y estaba dispuesta a levantarme pero el me detuvo.

Espera Katniss, por lo menos come un pedazo de pastel yo mismo lo hice- me dijo

Respire profundamente y trate de tranquilizarme, llego la rebanada de pastel, que era de mi favorito de chocolate almendrado, y venia una velita en medio, Haymitch me canto las mañanitas y me dijo que pidiera mi deseo pero nunca lo pedía, por que sabia que lo que quería jamás podría cumplirse, sople la velita y Haymitch me aplaudió, y como siempre esa rebanada de pastel la compartí con Haymicth.

Se empezó a escuchar mucho murmullo y Haymitch y yo giramos a ver que era lo que lo ocasionaba y sentí que mi corazón brincaba de alegría, ahí estaban Johanna Mellark y Annie Hawthorne, dos chicas que había conocido en la empresa donde trabajo, venían acompañadas de sus parejas Finnick, era novio de Annie y hermano mayor de Johanna y Gale Hawthorne era el novio de Johanna y hermano gemelo de Annie , Gale Howthorne era uno de los socios de la empresa de donde yo trabajaban, era un hombre sumamente apuesto y estaba completamente enamorado de su novia Johanna, pero como ya lo había mencionado antes yo la cague y me le insinué a Gale, que juro que por un momento estuvo tentado a caer , pero creo que los dos pensamos en Johanna, y desde ese día ni el buen día nos damos.

Al verlos ahí pensé que, habían ido por mi cumpleaños, y mi corazón comenzó a saltar frenéticamente en mi pecho, así que las mire fijamente y cuando ellas me vieron, de inmediato se voltearon he hicieron como que no me vieron, la verdad es que no podía culparlas, me lo merecía por haberme querido meter con alguno de sus novios y sobretodo por que la secretaria de Gale, Wiress fue y les contó su versión de los hechos, algunas cosas era ciertas y otras no.

Pero desde ese día, ninguna de las dos me habla y menos sus novios, cada vez que me ven huyen de mi como si yo fuera la peste.

Con ellos venia también otro tipo que no alcance a ver bien, lo único que podía decir de el, era que su cabello era rubio y era alto y espalda ancha.

Yo no aguante mucho tiempo en el restáurate, así que me despedí de Haymitch y Salí de ahí, pero no quería regresar a mi departamento o por lo menos no sola, esta noche no la pasaría sola.

Peeta pov

Había quedado de cenar con mis hermanos y mis amigos en un restaurante italiano que llama Vantaggio, era muy reconocido aquí en Nueva York, pero mas que la comida me importaba ir a esa cena para investigar que era lo que tenia a mi hermana Johanna tan preocupada y si Gale la había engañado romperle la mandíbula.

A quien miran?- le pregunte a mi hermana y a Annie que no dejaba de ver a una mesa donde estaba una chica con un señor ya grande.

Ha de ser su nuevo amante no?- dio Annie con coraje el la voz

No, él es prácticamente el padre de ella- dijo Gale

Valla que bien informado estas de su jodida vida no?- le dijo Johanna con odio en la voz a Gale

Amor sabes que lo se por qué la entreviste cuando fue a pedir trabajo- me dijo Gale en un tono meloso para tratar de calmar a mi hermana

Pues te acuerdas muy bien no Gale?- le dijo Annie

Amor por favor- le dijo Finnick a su novia

Cállate Finnick que esa puta también se te insinuó a ti-. Le dijo Annie a mi hermano, así que esa es la zorra que esta haciendo que mi hermana sufra, valla la encontré antes de lo que esperaba me dije mentalmente.

Y por que tienen un pastel con una vela?- pregunte

Porqué hoy es su cumpleaños – dijo Gale

Porqué mejor no te callas Gale, por que al parecer estas muy enterado de todo lo que hace esa mujerzuela – le dijo Johanna con lágrimas de coraje en los ojos

Lo se, por que Wiress me informo que hoy era el cumpleaños de ella, pero nadie de la oficina quiso organizarle nada- le aclaro mi cuñado a mi hermana y ella pareció tranquilizarse

Porqué?- pregunte curioso

Porqué la mayoría de la gente que trabaja en la empresa son mujeres y no la quieren mucho- me dijo Gale

Y los hombres ya han pasado por su cama, así que ya no hay motivos para ser galantes con ella- aclaro Annie

Valla cuñado pensé que las relaciones entre tus empleados estaban prohibidas- le dije

Pues yo no me enterado de que ella ande con alguien- dijo

Y aunque te enteraras no la despedirías no?- dijo Johanna

Tranquila hermana que yo me encargare de que esa mujer no se acerque a tu Gale de nuevo- le dije, sonriendo

Que te traes entre manos Peeta?- me pregunto Johanna

Nada- respondí

En ese momento vi. Que ella se levanto de la mesa y el hombre que estaba con ella la abrazo y beso su frente, así que ya se iba, esta era , mi oportunidad.

Si me disculpan tengo que irme- les dije levantándome de la mesa

Que? Pregunto Johanna

Porqué?- pregunto Finnick

Porqué tengo cosas que hacer, luego nos vemos- dije y Salí de ahí para que no me siguieran interrogando, si era tan fácil como me había dicho, no me costaría nada de trabajo, que ella se fuera conmigo esta noche.

Salí del restaurante y vi. Que ella estaba pidiendo su auto, yo pedí el mío, no quería perderla.

Yo iba siguiéndola en mi auto si ella decía que se iría a su casa las cosas no me saldrían como yo había pensado, pero si era tan puta como decían estaba seguro que se iría a un bar a tratar de conocer a alguien para pasar la noche.

Y soy un verdadero genio, por que ella se fue a un bar, la vida me estaba poniendo las cosas en su lugar para poder cobrarle a esta el sufrimiento de mi hermana y los corajes que le hacia pasar a Annie que era como otra hermana para mi.

Todo estaba saliendo completamente espontáneo y eso era bueno, ya que mi plan no tendría fallas, enamoraría a esa mujerzuela y haría que me viera con otra en el momento en el que ella me amara, para que sintiera un poco de lo que mi hermana y Annie sufren al pensar que los hombres de sus vidas las engañan.

Entro a un bar que yo frecuentaba mucho antes, así que esto seria sencillo, la verdad es que en el cielo alguien me debía de querer mucho para ponerme las cosas así de fáciles.

Entre poco después que ella al bar y la vi. Sentada en la barra, así que me acerque a ella.

Te puedo invitar una copa?- le pregunte , regalándole una sonrisa que sabia que mataba a todas.

Claro – me respondió ella y giro a verme, era una mujer muy bella, era de tez muy blanca y ojos color gris, su cabello era negro y caía en ondas y tenia un embriagante , tenía unas pestañas perfectamente lagar y unos labios que me imaginaba que harían maravillas sobre mi, que estoy pensando? Me regañe mentalmente esta es una cualquiera y así debo de pensar de ella.

Que quieres tomar?- le pregunte sentándome a su lado

Vodka tonic esta bien- me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

Para la señorita un vodka tonic y para mí un wiskey en las rocas- le dije al cantinero

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, y tu?- me pregunto

Peeta M… Smith- iba a decir Mellark pero sabia que ella se daría cuenta de que tenia que ver algo con Gale y Johanna , pero tampoco le mentí sobre mi apellido, Smith era el apellido de mi madre.

Mucho gusto Peeta- me dijo extendiéndome la mano

Mucho gusto Katniss- dije

Comenzamos a charlar de cosas no muy trascendentales, me dijo que trabaja en la agencia de publicidad Hawthorne asociados , eso yo ya lo sabia yo le dije que trabajaba en una financiera , claro que no le dije el nombre , me dijo que tenia 26 años, soltera y que había estudiado en la Universidad de Rochester , que era licenciada en negocios internacionales con una maestría en relaciones publicas, por lo menos no era una cabeza hueca, pero yo tenia que estar en mi objetivo.

Después de que ella se tomara 8 vodka tonic y yo 4 wiskeys, ella comenzó a insinuarse, valla ni siquiera hubo falta que le dijera el discurso de que le bajaría la luna y las estrellas ni nada por el estilo.

Tu casa o la mía?- pregunto a mi oído

La tuya- respondí, no llevaría a esta mujer a mi departamento

Salimos del bar y ella apenas podía conducir, pero era tan terca he irresponsable que ella se fue en su auto y yo en el mío y la seguí.

Llegamos a un buen edificio, entramos al estacionamiento, ella me esperaba afuera de su auto, en cuanto subimos al elevador, ella se abalanzo sobre mí , y me beso.

Mierda me dije mentalmente.

Cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me pasara por todo el cuerpo, sus labios hacían las maravillas que había imaginado antes, sus manos estaba enredadas en mi cabellos mientras que las mis estaban en sus muy bien formadas caderas.

El elevador nos anuncio que habíamos llegado al piso 10 que era donde me imagino que ella vivía.

Salimos de elevador y ella me tomo de la mano para apresurarme para entrar en su departamento, en cuanto entramos y ella cerro la puerta, todo se volvió pura pasión.

Katniss Pov

Nunca en mi vida había sentido lo que este hermoso desconocido me hacia sentir, desde el momento en que lo vi. En el bar me encanto, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules que me hacían perder la cabeza, esa sonrisa que hizo que dejara de respirar todo en el era perfecto, era como si le hubiera dado pena a alguien en el cielo y me hubiera mandado de regalo de cumpleaños a un perfecto dios.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando nuestros labios se fundieron en uno, su aroma embriagante y su sabor exquisito eran fabulosos, pero lo mejor fue la corriente eléctrica que sentí que paso por cada una de mis terminales nerviosas cuando nos besamos, mi cuerpo estaba ansioso de el, quería que el me marcara como suya, por lo menos una noche seria de alguien.

Cuando entramos al departamento, y cerré la puerta, no espere mas y comencé a besarlo de nuevo, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con urgencia, como si de ello dependiera su vida, sus labios eran exigentes, mientras que mis manos ya bastante diestras le comencé a desabotonar la camisa, no supe en que momento se había quitado la corbata y el saco, o si se la había quitado yo, pero no me importaba, el de una forma salvaje pero sensual arranco mi camisa haciendo que todos lo botones de ella salieran disparados para todos lados, pero era lo de menos, la ropa nos estorbaba, lo único que queríamos era probarnos , sentirnos piel a piel.

El desgarro mis medias para poder quitármelas y me quede solo con mi diminuta tanga, ya que mi brassier hace tiempo había salido volando por alguna parte de la sala, por que si, ni siquiera había podido llegar a mi habitación.

El ya solo tenía sus boxes puestos y le quedan endemoniadamente perfectos, pero yo sabía que se vería mejor sin nada de ropa

Lo senté en sillón y yo me puse a horcadas sobre el, quería lamer cada parte de su piel, así que comencé con el cuello, sus perfectos hombros, siguiendo por ese pecho que a cualquiera le detendría la respiración, me detuve a jugar un rato con sus pezones y al le gusto ya que gimió cuando pasaba mi lengua por ellos.

Recorrí su abdomen minuciosamente, saboreando cada cuadrito que tenia, hasta que llegue a su erección y puedo jurar sin equivocarme que era el pene mas grande que había visto en mi vida, y eso que había visto muchos, eso solo hizo que se me hiciera agua la boca, sin pensarlo dos veces lo metí en boca, lo trate como si estuviera deleitando mi paladar con una paleta, aunque esto era mucho mas sabroso que una insípida paleta, Peeta estaba gimiendo y me encantaba, quería que el disfrutara.

Comencé a succionar su la punta de su miembro y el enloquecía, pero como yo no quería que el terminara aun dejaba de hacerlo y metía todo lo que me cabía en mi boca, trataba de relajar mi garganta para que entrara mas, pero era demasiado grande, el enterró sus manos en mis cabello y me empezó a marcar el ritmo de las mamadas que quería y yo encantada lo obedecí.

Sabia que el estaba a punto de terminar por que sus gemidos se convirtieron en jadeos sonoros y por primera vez, yo permitiría que alguien terminara en mi boca, no sabia que demonios me había hecho este hombre, pero sabia que el me tenia en la palma de su mano.

Chupe mas deprecia para que el terminara y así fue, sentí como toda su leche la derramaba dentro de mi boca y eso solo hacia que ello casi tuviera un orgasmo al sentirlo, el jadeaba mientras se venia y yo gustosa recibía lo que el me estaba dando.

Cuando termino de venirse, limpie completamente su miembro con su lengua y me sorprendió que el ya estuviera listo de nuevo, pero me encanto, el levanto ya que yo estaba hincada y me sentó en el sillón.

Es la mamada mas deliciosa que me han dado en mi vida- dijo mirándome aun con mas deseo que antes

Cuando quieras- le respondí y el se abalanzo sobre mis labios, mientras que sus manos jalaban mis pezones.

Pero creo que ahora me toca a mí disfrutar de ti- me dijo en un ronroneo y me enloqueció.

Comenzó a morder mis pezones, sutilmente pero a la vez fuerte, mientras que con un dedo acariciaba la entrada de mi feminidad,

Peeta no… juegues- le pedí o más bien le suplique

Shhh, disfruta- me dijo dándome esa sonrisa que me paraba el corazón.

El bajo a mi entrada, no sin antes dejar con su lengua un camino marcado , por mis pechos , mis pezones , mi abdomen y mi vientre, cuando estaba en mi entrada aspiro el olor.

Hueles delicioso- dijo – y has de saber exquisito- agrego lamiéndose los labios, sin darme oportunidad a decir nada me penetro con su lengua mientras que con su dedo se ocupaba de mi clítoris este hombre me estaba enloqueciendo completamente, yo no paraba de gemir y de decir incoherencias, y el no paraba de lamerme , su lengua se fue a mi clítoris y su dedo se fue al interior de mi vagina , el quería matarme de placer y lo estaba logrando, por que no era fácil soportar lamida y bombeo al mismo tiempo.

Mas…si…así...Mas- decía yo, lo mataba si paraba en estos momentos, de eso estaba segura.

El metió dos dedos mas dentro de mi , así que ahora tenia tres dedos mas su lengua, y eso significaba orgasmo seguro y así fue, el orgasmo mas delicioso de mi vida llego y el bebió todos mis jugos y los saboreo.

Mi respiración era totalmente agitada, en su mirada todavía había lujuria y deseo y puedo firmar con sangre que la mía no era diferente, el me hizo que me volviera a poner a horcadas sobre el, no se de donde demonios saco que el condón, pero lo agradecí infinitamente, se lo puso en un dos por tres.

Métetelo- me dijo al oído

Lo que tu digas- le respondí y sin mas lo metí dentro de mi de un solo tirón, y valla que valía la pena tirarse a un hombre como el, era delicioso, el me tomo de las caderas para ayudarme en el movimiento, y agradecía a mi maestra de hawaiano los que me había enseñado, por que comencé a mover mis caderas frenéticamente, y el comenzó a gemir mas alto-

Estas tan rica… tan estrecha- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Si Peeta y soy tu ya hazme lo que quieras- le respondí con la misma voz

El ni tarde ni perezoso nos levanto del sillón, pero yo seguía con su miembro dentro de mi, así que envolví mis piernas en el para no dejar que se saliera.

Tu habitación?- pregunto

Al fondo a la izquierda- dije

El nos llevo a mi habitación, cuando entramos me tiro en la cama , haciendo que me sintiera vacía por no tenerlo a el dentro de mi.

Ponte en cuatro- me ordeno

Yo no vacile y lo hice y oh por dios, me penetro de una sola estocada y eso hizo que yo gritara de placer.

Voy a venirme- logre decir con dificultad

Córrete mami- me dijo el acelerando las envestidas

Córrete conmigo- le suplique

Como ordenes- dijo el y las embestidas no nada mas fueron rápidas si no también fuertes, el embistió unas 4 veces mas en mi y terminamos, los dos nos tumbamos en la cama, tratando de regularizar nuestras respiraciones, que estaban totalmente alocadas.

Ha sido maravilloso- dijo el

Mas que eso- respondí y era verdad, había sido mas que maravilloso, aunque sabia que solo había sido sexo, le rogaba a dios que el me dijera que nos volviéramos a ver y poder repetir esta sesión de placer tan maravillosa.

Te molesta si fumo?- le pregunte, digo después de un sexo como el de ahorita era necesario un rico cigarro.

Claro que no, siempre y cuando me des uno- me respondió con una sonrisa

Prendí mi cigarro y le di uno a el- quieres algo de beber?- le pregunte

Tienes wiskey?- me pregunto

Claro, en las rocas verdad?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba de la cama

Si gracias- dijo

Yo Salí de la habitación completamente desnuda, yo no tenia ningún complejo con mi cuerpo, y después de la maravilla noche de sexo con el , menos me iba a dar pena seria ilógico no?

Regrese a mi habitación con su wiskey y mi vodka, y me acosté junto a el , que también estaba completamente desnudo sobre las sabanas, y el menos que nadie debía de sentirse avergonzado de su cuerpo, el era perfecto, un perfecto dios.

Me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver- me dijo después de un rato de silencio

Claro que si, a mi también- respondí de inmediato

Espero que podamos repetir esto pronto- dijo

Cuando quieras, ya sabes donde vivo- le dije dándole una sonrisa

Te aseguro que nos veremos muy pronto, pero por ahora tengo que irme – me dijo levantándose de la cama, para ir a la sala a buscar su ropa

Peeta una pregunta?- le dije

Dime- dijo

Tienes algún tipo de relación?- le pregunte

No, soy completamente soltero- me dijo y por alguna extraña razón eso me emociono y la verdad es que no entiendo por que, a mi nunca me importado si son solteros o no, pero con el era diferente, mi corazón se sentía diferente.

Me puse mi bata de seda negra y lo acompañe a la sala para que buscara su ropa, el me dio su numero de celular y yo el mío, eso quería decir que de verdad estaba interesado en mi, y lo mejor de todo es que el no sabia la "finísima reputación "que yo tenia, así que a lo mejor dios si existía y me estaba mandando a este hombre.

El salió de mi departamento, no sin antes darme un beso que dejo como tonta, ese beso hizo que mi piel se erizara por completo lo repito este hombre me tenia completamente comiendo de su mano.

Regrese a mi habitación y vi. la hora, mierda, pensé, solo podría dormir 2 horas , ya que tenia que levantarme a las 7:00am no podía creer que habíamos estado casi 6 horas teniendo sexo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormí satisfecha completamente, de pies a cabeza.


	3. Abriendo el Corazón

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_Abriendo el Corazón_

Peeta

Cuando Salí del departamento de Katniss, no podía creer que esa mujer me hubiera hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, su cuerpo era perfecto, su besos eran la gloria y hacer el amor con ella me había llevado al mismo cielo.

Pero yo no podía, empezar a tontear con ella, sabia de sobra que con todos era igual, era una mujer que brincaba de cama en cama y eso era lo que tenia que recordar de ahora en adelante para no caer en sus redes, por que ella era una mujer que sabia utilizar muy bien sus atributos para conseguir lo que quería, pero ella jamás me conseguiría a mi.

La pocas horas que pude dormir, después de que llegue a mi departamento, me sirvieron solo para soñar con ella, lo único bueno de todo esto , es que el tiempo que me costara enamorarla podría tenerla entre mis brazos, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que ella era solo para alejarla de mi cuñado y hermano y vengarme el sufrimiento de Johanna y Annie.

Cuando llegue a la oficina, le pedí a mi secretaria que le mandara un arreglo de rosas a Katniss a su oficina, pero que en la tarjeta pusiera Peeta Smith no Mellark, sabia que era algo estúpido mandarles rosas, me daba flojera pero era la forma de empezar a ganármela.

Ese día yo tenia mucho trabajo, pero no dejaría que Katniss se fuera con otro eso arruinaría mis planes, así que con un poco de pereza la llame en la tarde.

Hola – contesto al otro lado de la línea

Hola Katniss soy Peeta como estas?- le dije

Bien, gracias y tu?- me pregunto

Bien, pensando en ti- ahora tenia que empezar con las estúpidas melosidades

Yo también he pensado mucho en ti- me respondió sin pensarlo mucho

Me gustaría invitarte a cenar hoy- le dije

Claro, en donde nos vemos?- me pregunto de inmediato

Que te parece a las 8:00 pm en Danubio- sabia que no se negaría era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad

Claro nos vemos ahí a las 8:00- dijo emocionada

Contare las horas para vernos- dije, por dios que patético me sentía

Por cierto, gracias por las rosas me encantaron- me dijo, lo repito soy un genio

Te mereces eso y más- respondí

Bueno pues nos vemos a las 8:00 te mando un beso- me dijo

Adiós- dije y ambos colgamos

Con ella me esforzaría un poco mas en todo eso del cortejo y esas cosas que siempre pensé que eran una estupidez, pero ella sufriría lo mismo que mi hermana y Annie.

Salí de la oficina puntual para llegar antes que Katniss al lugar de nuestra cita.

Tenía a lo mucho 5 minutos esperando a que llegara Katniss, cuando ella apareció, esa mujer era la tentación en persona, estaba enfundada en un vestido negro con botones al frente, que estaba adherido a ella como una segunda piel, sus perfectas cuervas se marcaban endemoniadamente bien.

Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado – me dijo en cuanto llego a la mesa

Con tal de verte esperaría lo que fuera necesario- respondí y le tome la mano para besársela, me sentía como un actor de telenovela barata con toda la sarta de estupideces que le tenia que decir, pero valía la pena ya que sus ojos brillaron.

Jale la silla, para que ella se sentara, ella me sonreía de una manera sincera, pero sabia que ella sabia como coquetearle a un hombre ella, sabia a la perfección todos los trucos y mañanas, así que no caería.

Pedimos de cenar y una botella de vino tinto, la noche comenzó con platicas de nuestras vidas, que yo no daba muchos detalles, no quería delatarme delante de ella, pero ella también había preguntas que me evadía, como el tema de sus padres, por lo que sabia, ella era huérfana así que a lo mejor si tenia un poco de sensibilidad y el tema de sus padres le dolía, así que ya no toque mas ese tema.

Cuando nos acabamos la botella de vino tinto, las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono.

Sabes he deseado repetir lo de anoche- me dijo ella al oído y eso de inmediato hizo que cierta parte de mi anatomía despertara.

Pues si he de ser sincero yo tampoco he podido sacar de mi cabeza ese recuerdo- le confesé y era verdad, la deseaba mucho.

Vamos al baño- dijo mirándome maliciosamente

Aquí?- pregunte confundido

Vamos-me dijo y se levanto dejándome anonadado, digo si yo me acostaba con varias mujeres pero nunca en lugares tan públicos, pero imaginarme hacerla mía ahí, me exito mas, así que me levante al baño, donde ella me estaría esperando.

Agradecía que en este restaurante los baños fueran para una sola persona, así que ella me esperaba afuera del baño, vimos que nadie nos viera entrar y nos metimos, ella no me dio tiempo a nada, ya que de inmediato se fue encima de mi y me beso, yo estaba igual o mas desesperado que ella, así que sin perder el tiempo, comencé a desabrochar su vestido, quería probar sus deliciosos senos, ella llevo sus manos al cierre de mi pantalón y comenzó a bajar mis pantalones con mis bóxer al mismo tiempo, mientras que yo devoraba sus generosos pechos , lamía sus erectos pezones.

Tómame- me suplico al oído

Sin pensarlo dos veces, levante su vestido hasta la cintura, y me hinque frente a ella, quería comprobar con mi lengua que tan húmeda estaba y oh dios estaba escurriendo, totalmente empapada, arranque su tanga y ella no pudo evitar el gemido, lleve mi lengua a su interior, quería que estuviera mas mojada si es que era posible, jugué con si clítoris un rato hasta que ella no aguanto mas

Peeta... te... lo ruego... follame- me dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

Yo naturalmente tenia mi miembro tan erecto que ya era doloroso, así que me levante y saque un condón de saco, me lo pude de inmediato y tome a Katniss por las nalgas y la cargue de forma que ella enredara sus piernas en mi cintura y de un solo golpe la penetre, su espalda estaba recarga en la pared, mientras que yo empujaba mis caderas para darle placer a ella, demonios y no puedo negar el infinito placer que yo estaba sintiendo.

Los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo, tardamos un poco en recuperar la compostura, cuando por fin lo logramos, comenzamos a arreglar nuestras ropas.

Me has roto la tanga- dijo ella divertida, mostrándome la diminuta prenda

Me encanto hacerlo, no pude contenerme – le confesé con una sonrisa culpable

Por mi puedes romper toda mi ropa no me importa- me contesto de inmediato

Me encanta saber eso- dije y le di un beso en los labios

Salimos del baño , ella salió primero esperando que nadie se diera cuenta y al parecer solo el capital del restaurante se dio cuenta , pero no dijo nada, la velada, paso entre risas y arrumacos, la verdad es que tenia que reconocer que Katniss no era como todas las mujeres que había conocido, ella comenzaba a gustarme demasiado.

Pero sabia que mujeres como ella no valen la pena que uno se enamore, ya que cuando se hartan de ti te mandan al diablo sin impórtales nada.

Después de esa noche en el restaurante, Katniss y yo casi nos veíamos diario, salimos al comer, a cenar, un día fuimos al cine y nos sacaron por faltas a la moral , Katniss me culpo que nos sacaran , pero solo a ella se le ocurre ponerse a darme sexo oral en el cine y mas sabiendo que ella era una maestra en eso y bueno nos sacaron , gracias a todos los cielos no nos llevaron a la delegación y bueno también influyo que les di una buena propina.

Los días estaban pasando rápidamente, ya teníamos 3 semanas saliendo y eran las tres semanas de sexo mas deliciosas que había tenido en mi vida, no importaba la hora ni el lugar, Katniss se arriesgaba a todo conmigo, ella hizo que mi lado de exhibicionista saliera a la luz y ella me complacida en todas mis fantasías por mas raras o retorcidas que fueran.

Desde el día de nuestra primera cena, yo había mandado seguir a Katniss con uno de mis empleados de mas confianza, no sabia por que lo había hecho, de lo único que estaba seguro es necesitaba hacerlo para desencantarme de ella y saber que era una mujerzuela, pero para mi jodida sorpresa, mi informante me dijo que Katniss no había salido con nadie mas solo conmigo, eso me estaba causando un conflicto, por que Katniss cada vez me gustaba mas y ella poco a poco se iba abriendo mas a mi, contándome mas de lo que si le gustaba lo que no, pero aun seguía sin tocar el tema de sus padres.

Yo seguía sin llevarla a mi departamento, ya que en cuanto ella entrara se daría cuenta que tenia relación con los Mellark y los Hawthorne, pero cada día que pasaba me daban ganas de contarle la verdad a Katniss, no se demonios me había hecho esta mujer, pero me tenia idiotizado por completo, no dejaba de pensar en ella y las noches que no pasaba en su cama o el algún hotel con ella, me sentía solo, vació, me estaba acostumbrando, a su aroma, a su risa melodiosa a su mirada tierna o sensual a mismo tiempo, a su pasión , y solo de imaginarme que ella estuviera en brazos de otro hombre la sangre me hervía y mis instintos asesinos salían a la luz, en tres semanas Katniss Everdeen me tenia a sus pies.

Katniss

Tres semanas llevábamos Peeta y yo saliendo, sé que mucha gente puede decir que estoy loca si en tres semanas me enamore de él , pues si estoy loca por el, y si estoy enamorada de Peeta Smith hasta el tuétano y no me importa, con el me siento protegida sé que él no me hará lo que Thresh me hizo y que tampoco pasara con nosotros lo que paso con mis padres , sé que él no me dejaría , no se burlaría de mi, por que aunque él no me lo ha dicho con palabras él también me ama.

Todos los días tengo algún detalle de el en mi oficina, alguna flor, me mandaba mensajes de texto todos los días, correos electrónicos y ya me había regalado un hermosa gargantilla de oro blanco con diamantes, digo no soy una mujer interesada, pero por dios si a una mujer nos toca un hombre que nos consienta de esa manera, lo aceptamos felices.

Hoy Peeta y yo habíamos quedamos de vernos en mi departamento, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que los viernes se quedara conmigo, hoy hablaría con el, y le demostraría cuanto confiaba en el y cuanto me interesaba que el estuviera a mi lado.

Así que en cuanto Salí de la oficina, conduje como loca por la cuidad, fui a comprar el vino favorito de Peeta, hoy cocinaría yo, no la hacia desde que Thresh me había engañado, pero Peeta lo merecía eso y mas, hoy seria una velada mágica.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, me puse a preparar todo, decore la sala con velas y rosas, cocine comida italiana, Peeta llego puntual a las 8:00.

Hola amor- le dije dándole un beso en los labios, cuando él estaba a mi lado me sentía completamente llena, feliz

Hola y todo esto?- pregunto con una sonrisa al ver como había decorado todo

Para ti- le respondí

Esta hermoso gracias amor- me dijo dándome un beso más largo, pero no con pasión mas bien con ternura.

Nos sentamos en la sala, le serví del vino que había comprado y que sabia que era su favorito.

Peeta que somos?- le pregunte, sumamente nerviosa , después de 8 años estaba dispuesta a empezar una relación , a ser de un solo hombre.

Que quieres que seamos?- me pregunto

Pues... no se... tal vez... me gustaría algo mas formal- logre decir con dificultad si he de ser honesta

Yo también deseo eso – me dijo mirándome a los ojos- no se que me diste Katniss, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente, es como si tu aroma, tu sabor, tu esencia se hubiera tatuado en mi piel- me confeso y eso era lo mas hermoso que me habían dicho en mi vida

Mi alma es la que esta tatuada en tu piel por que si no estas a mi lado, no me importa ni mi alma ni corazón ni nada- le dije, nos miramos fijamente unos minutos, como confirmando en nuestros ojos lo que nuestras bocas decían y así fue.

Peeta yo quiero que sepas que yo no he sido una buena persona en mucho tiempo- le confesé con nervios, pero de algo estaba segura, prefería que se enterara por mi que por otro lado lo que yo era antes de conocerlo.

Katniss lo que hallas hecho de tu pasado no importa yo tampoco he sido un santo- me dijo como si el supiera como era yo antes de conocerlo.

Hace unos años me enamore como idiota de alguien, le entregue todo lo que era yo, estaba dispuesta a seguirlo al fin del mundo si era necesario, pensé que él era el amor de mi vida yo besaba el piso que el pisaba, por que yo no podía creer que él se hubiera fijado en mi, ya que yo era insípida, siempre usaba ropa holgada, lentes y no tenia la mas mínima noción de lo que era la moda, pero el un día me miro y ese día para el mi el mundo se detuvo, comenzamos a salir y yo me sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo, ya que yo había estado enamorada de el desde el jardín de niños – el nudo en mi garganta se empezaba a hacer cada vez mas grande conforme iba contándole la historia , pero ya había empezado ahora tenia que terminar – a él le entregue lo mas valioso que tenia en ese entonces que era mi virginidad , se la entregue por que lo amaba locamente , por que era una niña idiota que pensaba que él también me amaba- dije y las lagrimas salieron sin poder contenerlas.

No tienes por qué contarme si te hacer tanto daño- me dijo mi Peeta abrazándome

Te lo estoy contando por que tal vez así puedas entender lo que yo era antes de conocerte- conteste, tome aire y continué con mi historia.

Un día me dijo que si lo podía ayudar a estudiar para un examen, claro que acepte, hasta me ofrecí a hacer el examen por el, que idiota era no?- le pregunte

No, no lo eras y no lo eres ahora - me dijo el

Esa tarde en su casa, no estaban sus papas y yo sin ningún tipo de experiencia ni nada caí fácilmente en su juego de seducción, esa noche pensé que ilusamente que Thresh se casaría conmigo y que tendríamos una linda familia, pero al día siguiente mi sueño se convirtió en la peor pesadilla, cuando llegue al colegio con la sonrisa de idiota, todos los estudiantes me miraban y se reían, yo no entendía por qué, hasta que entre a la escuela y vi. que por todos lados había fotos mías desnuda con Thresh encima de mi en pociones diferentes, yo no sabia que era lo que había pasado, se supone que Thresh me amaba , así que corrí al baño a esconderme y ahí había una chica que me dijo que la perdida de mi virginidad estaba en Internet y que Thresh solo se había acostado conmigo por una apuesta, yo no le creía nada a esa tipa, hasta que una profesora entro por mi al baño, me llevaron a la dirección y ahí estaba Thresh , y escuche cuando le dijo al directo que todo había sido una bromas, y que le regresaría el dinero a los chicos con los que había apostado pero que no lo expulsaran, en ese momento me di cuenta que solo me había utilizado para ganar dinero, no volví a cruzar palabra con el, pero lo que resto del año la mayoría de los chicos se acercaban a mi para que me acostara con ellos ya que yo era una zorra y las chicas no me hablaban por que les daba miedo que como era una zorra les quitara a sus novios, así que un día decidí que si de todas formas iban a hablar de mi pues que hablaran con provecho y jure que jamás me volvería a enamorar, jamás volverían a jugar con mis sueños y mis ilusiones, hasta hace tres semanas que te conocí a ti y desde el primer momento me tuviste comiendo de tu mano- le confesé, sabiendo que le acababa de decir que el hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera , simplemente que no me dejara , que no se burlara de mi.

Katniss- dijo y me abrazo como protegiéndome como si quisiera decirme algo con ese abrazo – jamás te voy a lastimar te lo juro- me dijo al oído.

El atrapo mis labios con los suyos, no en un beso demandante si ni todo lo contrario, en un beso, lleno de amor, ternura, cariño, devoción, ese noche nos fundimos en uno solo, por completo, esa noche hicimos el amor por primera vez, le entregue mi alma por completo, y le entregaría mi vida si me la pedía, esa noche por primera vez no nos cuidamos.

Peeta

A la mañana siguiente yo desperté antes que ella, y hoy por primera vez reconocía que estaba enamorado de Katniss, es mas reconocía que estaba enamorado por primera vez en mi vida, no podía culpar a Katniss por haber sido como era, la habían lastimado, habían jugado con ella y sus sueños, pero ahora yo era el que tenia miedo, cuando yo le contara a Katniss la verdad , no sabia como iba a reaccionar ella, pero ahora estaba seguro que no la perdería por nada del mundo.

Hoy tenia un compromiso en casa de mis padres y estaría toda la familia, ahí hablaría con Johanna y Annie para decirles que estaba enamorado de Katniss, no les diría nada de lo que ella me había contado, por que no podía traicionar mas su confianza de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

La mañana paso rápidamente, Katniss preparo el desayuno y me lo llevo a la cama, demonios me estaba atendiendo como un rey, la verdad es que no me quería despegar de ella de hecho estaba a punto de decirle que me acompañara a casa de mis padres y decirle toda la verdad, pero recibió una llamada de la oficina diciendo que habían tenido problemas con unos documentos, así que ella tubo que ir , pero antes de irse, me entrego una copia de llaves del departamento eso termino de partirme la madre literalmente.

Yo fui a mi departamento a cambiarme de ropa, para ir a casa de mis padres, a la famosa reunión familiar.

Cuando llegue a casa de mis padres ya estaban todos, hasta una amiga de Annie, Glimmer que también era amiga nuestra.

Como has estado?- me pregunto Glimmer

Bien gracias y tu?- pregunte

Bien, por cierto como va tu plan de venganza?- me pregunto Glimmer delante de todos, si había cometido la estupidez de decirle a Johanna y Annie mi plan y ellas se lo habían dicho a Glimmer, los únicos que no sabían nada eran Gale, Finnick y obviamente mis padres.

De hecho de eso quiero hablar con usted- dije señalando a Johanna y a Annie.

De que hablan?- pregunto Finnick

Yo también quiero saber – dijo Gale, iba a contestar cuando Susan la ama de llaves nos interrumpió.

Señor Gale lo buscan de su oficina- dijo Susan, Gale se iba a levantar , pero Johanna con sus celos no lo dejo

Que pase- dijo mi hermana

Pero yo mas idiota, pensé que un mensajero había llevado los documentos, pero que gran pendejismo de mi parte.

Buenas tardes- dijo una voz que reconocía perfectamente, Annie, Johanna ni Glimmer le respondieron el saludo

Pasa Katniss – le dijo Gale, pero ella giro en mi dirección y se me quedo viendo completamente sorprendida

Peeta que haces aquí?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios

Conoces a Peeta?- pregunto Gale sorprendido

Si es mi novio- dijo Katniss orgullosa , y a mi el alma se me estaba cayendo

No me hagas reír- dijo Glimmer

Perdón?- pregunto Katniss

Por que mejor no salimos Katniss- le dije, ella me miro , pero asintió con la cabeza

No, ya es hora de que sepa la verdad- dijo Johanna

De que hablan?- pregunto Katniss preocupada

No sabes quien es el verdad?- pregunto Annie con una sonrisa cínica

Si, es Peeta Smith- dijo Katniss

Si pero se le olvido decirte que es Peeta Mellark Smith - dijo Johanna

De que se trata todo esto?- pregunto Gale molesto

Mellark?- pregunto Katniss

Es hora de que tú sientas lo que sentimos nosotras cuando te insinuaste a Gale y Finnick, esto te pasa por ser tan zorra- le grito Annie.

Que pasa aquí?- pregunto mi madre que iba entrando a la sala

De que hablan Peeta?- me pregunto Katniss con angustia reflejada en el rostro

Déjame explicarte por favor- le dije

Lo que tu me digas es lo que voy a creer- me dijo ella con una sinceridad que se veía en los ojos.

Peeta, solo se acercó a ti por que quería vengarse de ti por haber hecho sufrir a Johanna y Annie, no por que le intereses o este enamorado de ti- le dijo Glimmer

Peeta hiciste eso?- me pregunto Finnick

Es verdad Peeta?- me pregunto Katniss

Si, pero después todo cambio- le dije

Todo este tiempo supiste bien quien era yo no?- me pregunto seria

Si- respondí

Todo se quedo en silencio, ella me miraba fijamente, pero no veía odio, ira, bueno ni siquiera veía un enojo, lo que veía en sus ojos es que estaba rota, ella se sentía engañada por mi, traicionada.

Bueno por lo menos no fui una apuesta o si?- pregunto ella con sarcasmo y yo sabia perfectamente bien a que se refería

Katniss no digas eso- le pedí intentando acercarme a ella pero ella retrocedió un paso

Bueno, las chicas y yo apostamos a que no caerías tan fácil, con lo zorra que eres- dijo Glimmer

Gracias por la confianza, pero aunque soy una zorra no se me ha quitado lo idiota verdad Peeta?- me pregunto y claro que yo recordaba todo lo que nos habíamos dicho anoche.

Bueno aquí no vengas con tu papel de victima que no te queda, que papeles tiene que firmar mi hermano- le dijo Annie

Katniss tomo aire abrió la carpeta y le indico lo que tenia que firmar, su cara era una mascara de frialdad completa.

Estas bien Katniss?- le pregunto Gale

A ti que te importa como esta – le dijo Johanna

Ya cállate Johanna me tienes harto – le grito Gale y todos se quedaron mudos

Si , gracias , hasta luego- dijo Katniss dándose la vuelta para salir.

Espera Katniss tenemos que hablar- le dije tomándola del brazo.

Ella me miro sin decirme nada

Que tienes que hablar con esta, mira lo que ha provocado la puta esta – grito Annie

Por que jodidos no te callas y tu Johanna se comportan como mujeres y no como unas niñas estúpidas- le grite a Annie, cuando gire para hablar con Katniss, ella ya no estaba, se había ido, lo siguiente que oí fue el rechinido de las llantas de su auto.

Me pueden explicar que demonios pasa aquí?- grito mi madre

Todos nos quedamos callados, que podíamos decir, por dios en estos momentos me importaba un carajo lo que mi familia pensara yo solo quería hablar con Katniss.

De verdad que no pensé que hicieran algo así- dijo Gale mirando a Johanna que se hacia la indignada con Gale

Sabes que Johanna, cuando madurez me buscas- dijo Gale dejando a Johanna parada.

Me voy contigo Gale, en estos momentos hay personas con las que no quiero estar- dijo Finnick mirando a Annie.

Y tu Peeta eres un cabron hijo de puta- me dijo Finnick

Si el tenia razón , era un cabron , un perfecto imbécil que había perdido a la única mujer que he amado

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews

narbig100

Angiiee7 


	4. Nuevo Plan

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_3.-Nuevo plan_

Katniss

Cuando Salí de la casa de los Mellark, sentía que el corazón me dolía, que el alma se me rompía en mil pedazos, me dolía hasta respirar, Peeta también se había burlado de mi, pero el no tubo la culpa , la tuve yo por pendeja y por haber creído que el amor existe, que un hombre pude estar con una mujer por amor, eso era imposible y lo sabia yo de primera mano.

Fui a mi departamento, sabia que Peeta me buscaría, para darme sus estúpidas explicaciones y claro para no perder el buen sexo que tenia conmigo.

Pero por el momento no podría resistir verlo, no quería que el ni nadie me vieran débil, eso solamente una vez paso, solo una vez y jamás volvería a pasar, pero Johanna y Annie tenían mucho que ver en el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos , perfecto , ahora si seria la perra que ellas se merecían que fuera desde un principio.

Esa noche Peeta me llamo fácil unas 30 veces, a las cuales a ninguna le conteste, me envió 42 mensajes de texto, que ni siquiera leía , en estos momento estaba tirada en mi cama , aun impregnada con el olor de el, llorando y recordado por que nunca me había querido enamorar, era masoquismo tal vez , pero era la mejor forma para olvidarme de todo lo que me estaba pasando, era la mejor forma para tratar de aliviar el gran vació que sentía en el pecho, por que lo que le había dicho a Peeta era cierto, sin el , no me interesaba mi alma ni mi corazón, pero no le demostraría que con su engaño me había dejado muerta por dentro, nadie me vería sufrir, el lunes en la oficina volvería a ser la misma que fui hace tres semanas , no saben que no seria la misma ahora seria peor.

Gale

Finnick y yo salimos de la casa hechos una furia, yo sabia que nadie entendía por qué era tanto mi molestia con lo que le habían hecho a Katniss, el único que sabia todo era Finnick y eso por que él me había ayudado a investigar todo.

Finnick y yo nos fuimos aun bar, necesitaba calmarme un poco y pensar que haría para ayudar a Katniss.

No puedo creer lo que hicieron- me dijo Finnick

Ni que lo digas, lo peor es que Peeta se prestara para hacer algo tan ruin- conteste

Crees que sea buena idea decirles porque nuestro interés por Katniss?- me pregunto Finnick

La verdad es que no se, lo que me preocupa en estos momentos es que Katniss intente seducirnos de nuevo- le dije con verdadera preocupación en la voz

Si, yo también pienso lo mismo- me dijo

Peeta lastimo profundamente a Katniss- le dije

Yo creo que seria buena idea hablar con ellos y contarles – me dijo Finnick

Y de que serviría?- pregunte

Para que sepan cual es tu verdadero interés en Katniss- me dijo mi amigo

Y para que Johanna y Annie le pidan perdón de rodillas casi casi- agrego

Sabes que tienes razón, llama a todos incluyendo el pendejo de Peeta y cítalos mañana- le dije

Peeta

Estaba enviándole el treintavo mensaje a Katniss, para que explicar las cosas, pero tenían el ligero presentimiento de que ni siquiera los estaba leyendo, cuando me entro la llamada de Finnick.

Que quieres?- le pregunte molesto por interrumpirme

Mira gran pendejo, mañana nos vemos en casa de Gale a las 11:00 en punto cabron- me dijo y me colgó.

En esos momentos me entraron unos celos enfermizos, por que Finnick se ponía asi por Katniss, por que ella era mía, si la había cagado a lo grande pero Finnick no tenia por que meterse y por la reacción que tuvieron Gale y Finnick al enterarse se todo, me daba a entender que ellos sentían algo por Katniss y eso no lo permitirá.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en ella, extrañándola como un condenado a cadena perpetua extraña la libertad, la necesitaba , ella era mía y no la perdería, era mi mujer, mi amante.

A la mañana siguiente estuve puntual en casa de Gale y me sorprendió que hasta mis papas estuvieran, cuando llegue Johanna y Annie estaban discutiendo con Gale.

Quiero que la despidas- le gritaba Annie a Gale

Yo te lo exijo- le dijo mi hermana

No lo voy a hacer- dijo Gale tajante

Cual es tu puto interés en ella, que te gusta?- le grite

Peeta cuida ese lenguaje- me dijo mi padre

No me importa el lenguaje, le voy a romper la cara a este idiota si se acerca a ella- le grite

Es una puta por la que nos estamos peleando- dijo Johanna

Por dios que les pasa?- pregunto mi madre

Que Gale y Finnick, están enamorados de mi mujer- les grite

Dudo que después de lo que hiciste vuelva contigo- me grito Finnick

Y tu feliz no?- le dije

La verdad es que si, me daría mucho gusto que no te perdonara jamás- me dijo Gale

Eres un hijo de puta- le grite

Prefieres a esa zorra que a mí que soy tu hermana y a tu novia- le grito Annie

Jamás permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima – les dije- ella es mia- grite

Ya clámense todos- grito mi padre

Parecen perros de pelea- dijo mi madre

Johanna y Annie lloraban, Finnick y Gale me miraban con odio y mis padres estaban tratando de calmar la situación.

Gale sabes que te consideramos como un hijo, pero no es justo lo que le estas haciendo a Johanna- dijo mi madre

Lilia, a mi Katniss jamás podría interesarme como mujer- dijo el

No pendejo, si la estas defendido como si fuera tuya- le grite

La defiendo y la seguiré defendiendo por que se lo debemos- dijo Gale

Que le debemos a esa puta?- pregunto Annie

Se lo debemos por que ella es nuestra media hermana- grito Gale

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, nadie podía creer lo que acababa de decir Gale, Johanna paro de llorar en seco, y Annie juro que tenia la mandíbula en el piso.

Que?- logro preguntar Annie

Que Katniss Everdeen es nuestra media hermana- dijo Gale

Como paso eso?- pregunto Annie

Annie nunca te has preguntado porque llevamos el apellido de mi madre y no es de nuestro padre? – le pregunto Gale

Por que nuestro padre murió antes de que naciéramos y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto ella

Y porque Joshua, el marido de mi madre nunca nos dio su apellido?- le pregunto Gale

Yo que voy a saber- dijo Annie

Todo eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Johanna

Que el Joshua Miller que conocimos como imagen paterna , en realidad era nuestro verdadero padre , y también fue el de Katniss, solo que cuando se caso con la madre de Katniss era Joshua Everdeen, ese era su verdadero nombre- dijo Gale

Que estas diciendo?- pregunto Annie que tuvo que sentarse de la impresión

Que el padre de Katniss estaba casado con Sarah Everdeen cuando conoció a nuestra madre, mi madre y el tuvieron una relación clandestina durante muchos años, Joshua como quieras llamarlo, no pudo darnos su apellido por miedo a que la familia de Sarah se enterara y le quitaran la vida privilegiada que tenia y que nuestra madre también disfrutaba, cuando nosotras teníamos dos años cuando Sarah quedo embarazada y de ahí nació Katniss- explico Gale

No lo puedo creer- dijo Johanna

Mi madre siguió con Joshua a pesar de que su verdadera esposa estaba embarazada, asi siguieron 6 años mas, cuando la madre de Katniss se entero de que su flamante esposo tenia otra familia, un día llevo a Katniss a la casa, Annie no te acuerdas por que estabas en tu clase de ballet, pero yo si estaba ahí, cuando llego Sarah con Katniss, ella tendría unos 6 años- dijo mirando a la nada como si estuviera recordando hasta el mas minino detalle.

Y que mas paso?- pregunto Annie ansiosa

Nuestros padres discutieron con la madre de Katniss y Joshua le dijo a Sarah que Katniss no era su hija, que no la quería y Katniss una niña pequeña le decía a su padre que ya no haría travesuras pero que la quisiera- dijo Gale con un nudo en la garganta, ya que se le dificultaba hablar.

Que cruel- dijo Johanna

La madre de Katniss salió con ella totalmente destrozada de nuestra casa, y a los pocos días llego Haymitch el tío de Katniss el del restaurante lo recuerdan?- pregunto Gale

Si- dijimos todos

Llego para decir que Sarah se había suicidado por que Joshua la había dejado- termino Gale

Dios pobre niña- dijo mi madre

Porque nunca dijiste nada?- le pregunto a Gale

Porqué después de ese día le perdí la pista a Katniss, no tenia ni idea de donde estaría ella, aparte yo era solo un niño que no quería que sus padres se separaran.

Pero cuando Joshua murió, tuve que ir a Nueva Yersey a ver a un primo de el para avisarle, y ahí volví a ver a Katniss de lejos, ella estaba por salir de la preparatoria y ya su reputación era muy mala- dijo Gale

Pero no era culpa de ella- defendí de inmediato

Lo se, y te aseguro que hoy 8 años después aun sigo buscando a ese tal Thresh Parker para romperle los dientes- dijo Gale

Quien es Thresh Parker?- pregunto Annie

Un idota que se burlo de Katniss- dijo Gale

Pero eso es algo que solamente ella puede contarles- dije

Cuando Katniss se fue para la universidad, Haymitch le entrego una carta que Sarah le había dejado, y por Haymitch me entere de lo que decía esa carta- dijo Gale

Y que decía?- pregunto Annie

Decía que por culpa de ella su padre la había dejado de querer, y que su padre se había conseguido una mejor familia, por que ella no servia para hacer una familia y mil cosas más que no valen la pena recordar- dijo Gale

Por eso ella no tiene relaciones estables- dijo Johanna más para ella que para los demás

Haymitch y yo nos hemos seguido hablando, Katniss no sabe nada de lo que somos nosotros en su vida, pero el y yo creemos que Katniss cambia tanto de pareja, para así no sentir que la abandonen – dijo Gale

Claro hasta que se abrió con el idiota de Peeta y el la cago completamente con ella- dijo Finnick

No la pienso perder- dije seguro

Pero ella trato de seducirte- dijo Johanna horrorizada

Si por eso , es que huía de ella, y corría cada vez que estaba cerca, por que sabia que un dia terminaría gritándole toda la verdad- dijo Gale

Gale perdóname- dijo Johanna parándose a abrazar a su novio

Johanna yo te amo por encima de todo, pero no puedo dejarla sola – dijo Gale

No claro que no y te aseguro que yo la encontrare la forma de ser su amiga- dijo mi hermana

Y tu Annie?- pregunto Finnick

Aun no termino de asimilar todo lo que acaba de decir Gale, pero Katniss es nuestra hermana así que también estaré cerca de ella y mas después de todo lo que ha sufrido- dijo Annie

Todo lo que nos acababa de decir Gale, solo servía para que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía, con razón Katniss nunca hablaba de sus padres.

Dios pobre chica- dijo mi madre

Y que es lo que tiene que ver Peeta en todo esto?- pregunto mi padre

Casi nada Darius, tu hijito enamoro a Katniss para vengarse según el , Johanna y Annie de los coqueteos de Katyniss por que según Johanna, Katniss me gustaba- dijo Gale con coraje

Es verdad Peeta ?- pregunto mi madre

Si, pero me enamore de ella- les confesé

Pero jugaste con ella como Thresh Parker– dijo Gale

Lo se, pero en el camino me enamore de ella y no la pienso perder – dije seguro

Claro y como piensas hacer eso genio, por que por lo que conozco de Katniss no es mujer muy tranquila, no dudaría que en estos momentos te estuviera olvidando con otro y no sabes el gusto que me daría- dijo Gale

Cállate Gale, ella no esta con nadie en estos momentos- dije con la mandíbula tensa

Y como estas tan seguro?- me pregunto Finnick

Porqué la mande seguir, no pienso perderla y mucho menos pienso permitir que algún hijo de puta ponga sus manos sobre Katniss- dije furioso nada mas de imaginármela con otro

Que hiciste que?- pregunto mi madre molesta

No te educamos así Peeta- dijo mi padre

No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para tenerla de nuevo conmigo, sé que el sexo es lo que nos ató a un principio, así que pienso hacer que eso nos ate de nuevo, pero esta vez me encargare de que pase algo que nos tenga unidos de por vida- dije importándome un bledo lo que mis padres y todos los demás dijeran, Katniss volvería a mi.

Ese día ya no llame mas a mi hermosa Katniss, pero mañana ella estaría nuevamente entre mis brazos, yo sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente a mis caricias, a mis besos y el sexo seria la mejor forma de volverla a tener.

A la mañana siguiente, no fui directo a mi oficina como era costumbre, esta vez me fui a la oficina de Katniss, hoy volvería a empezar mi plan de seducción pero esta vez no para vengarme, si no para que Katniss fuera mía toda la vida.

Llegue a la oficina de Katniss, la recepcionista me dijo que tenia que anunciarme, pero al decirle mi nombre y obviamente darle una sonrisa que sabia que derretía a todas, me dejo pasar sin decirle a Katniss.

Entre a la oficina de Katniss sin tocar la puerta, ella estaba sentada en su silla de piel, viendo a la computadora, llevaba un blusa roja que tenia un escote que permitía tener una muy buena visión de sus generosos pechos.

Hola- dije seguro, aunque por dentro me sentía como un adolescente que va a tener su primera cita

Que haces aquí?- me pregunto con voz tranquila

Quiero que hablemos- le dije acercándome a ella, pero esta vez no se movió ni se alejó de mí

Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar Mellark- me dijo,

Pues yo creo que si- le dije y la tome del brazo para levantarla de la silla

Suéltame y vete, entre nosotros ya no hay nada que hablar – dijo intentando soltarse de mi agarre, pero no se lo permití, y en cambio la bese, ella se resistió primero, pero después poco a poco fue cediendo, su labios se abrieron para darme permiso a poner mi lengua en su boca, la necesitaba, dios ahora me doy cuenta que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero mis manos aun estaban en sus caderas.

Que es lo que quieres?- me pregunto con la respiración agitada

A ti- respondí de inmediato

Yo no confió en ti, me engañaste Peeta, solo estuviste conmigo por una venganza de algo que ni siquiera llego a pasar, por que aunque no lo creas, pensaba en Johanna y Annie, por eso mismo yo ya no insistí nada mas ni con Finnick ni con Gale- me confeso

Y que bueno, si no hubiera tenido que moler a golpes a mi hermano y a mi cuñado- le dije

Me mentiste, jugaste conmigo y eso sabes de sobra que no te lo voy a perdonar- me dijo intentando alejarse de mi nuevamente

No te vas- le dije y la jale de nuevo para besarla, pero ahora mis manos no se quedarían nada mas en sus hermosas caderas, agradecía que ella llevara falda, así que comencé a levantarle la falda, sin soltar sus labios.

Estas loco- me dijo cortando nuestro beso

Si por ti- le respondí, y comencé a besar su cuello con desesperación ella no pudo mas y se empezó a dejar llevar, logre levantar la falda a su cintura, y como era costumbre rompí su diminuta tanga, ella gimo de excitación.

Te gusta verdad?- le pregunte al oído mientras metía un dedo en su interior

Y no me mientas, por que estas jodidamente húmeda amor- le dije al sentir su humedad

Peeta follame – me dijo, sabia que esto era lujuria, pasión, sexo, pero no me importaba, era lo que necesitaba para mis planes.

No lo pensé dos veces, me desabroche el pantalón saque mi miembro que estaba mas que erecto y de una sola estocada la penetre , pero la posición era muy incomoda para los dos, así que Salí de ella y la hice que se girara para que quedara de frente al escritorio y se recargara en el con los brazos, mientras que yo me ponía detrás de ella, la sujete de la cadera y volví a embestirla, los dos nos estábamos tragando los gemidos, mis manos estaban es sus caderas para darme impulso en cada penetración, pero vi como ella bajo su mano y comenzó a estimular su clítoris.

Para eso me tienes a mi cariño- le dije quitando su mano y poniendo la mía.

Después de unas embestidas mas los dos terminamos con un delicioso orgasmo, me asegure que todo mi semen quedara muy bien depositado dentro de ella.

Los dos nos separamos lentamente, sintiendo como cada milímetro de mi miembro abandonaba su interior.

Ella de inmediato se bajo la falda por si alguien entraba, pero era mas que obvio que acabábamos de tener sexo ahí, se olía , se sentía pero lo mejor es que cuando me miro a los ojos vi que ella quería mas, mucho mas.

Bueno me imagino que obtuviste lo que querías no?- me pregunto abrochándose la blusa

No, aun no tengo lo que quiero- le respondí

Esta bien Peeta, tu sabes que el sexo contigo me vuelve loca, así que si eso es lo que quieres, seremos compañeros de sexo, pero nada mas, sin compromisos ni exclusividades- me dijo

Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunte,

Que yo puedo hacer de mi vida lo que se me de la gana y con quien se me de la gana y tu puedes hacer lo mismo y cuando tengamos ganas de vernos, nos vemos, tenemos sexo y nada mas- me aclaro, todo estaba perfecto hasta que me dio a entender que ella estaría con otros sentía que mi sangre hervía, pero tenia que controlarme, y hacerle creer que aceptaba, lo que ello no sabia es que yo no permitiría que estuviera con otro.

Esta bien, acepto- le dije

Prefecto, ahora si me disculpas tengo que trabajar- me dijo sentándose de nuevo en su silla

De acuerdo, nos llamamos después- le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

Por cierto Peeta deja romper mi ropa interior- me dijo sin mírame

Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda cumplir eso- dije y salí de su oficina.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Anonybones

Katri

Angiiee7

Milet7393


	5. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

Katniss

Ok si lo dije, dije que no estaría con Peeta, pero quien demonios se puede resistir a un hombre como ese, yo no y juro que no creo que conozca a alguna mujer que se pueda resistir, y menos si llegan en la mañana a tu oficina y te hacen el amor de la manera que el me lo hizo.

Ahora no estoy tan segura de querer ser un perra maldita , con el o con Annie y Johanna, al fin y al cabo creo que yo también me lo merecía, intente meterme con sus novios, con los hombres que ellas aman , y no hace falta ser muy amigo de ellos para saber que Gale ve por los ojos de Johanna y Finnick bajaría la luna y las estrellas para ver feliz a Annie, y Peeta solo protegía a su hermana y a su cuñada, como me hubiera gustado que alguien me protegiera así de Thresh o de mis padres, aunque ellos no me hicieron nada físico, me lastimaron el alma, aun tengo grabadas las palabras que mi madre me dijo el día que murió.

_**Flash back**_

_Katniss por tu culpa tu padre nos dejo- dijo mi madre llorando_

_Que hice mama, si quieres le pido perdón?- le pregunte llorando y preocupada no sabia que había hecho_

_Pensé que si me embarazaba de ti , el me querría , pero tu solo lo arruinaste todo- me grito, yo no entendía lo que ella me decía, me chocaba ser tan tonta, bueno solo tenia 6 años, pero no era posible que yo fuera una bruta._

_Perdón – fue todo lo que podía decir_

_Tu jamás tendrás una familia y sabes por qué?, porque destruiste la mía, a ti nadie te querrá jamás – me grito mi madre y salió corriendo dejándome parada en medio de la sala_

_**Fin flash back**_

Esa fue la última vez que la vi ya que esa noche se suicido con una sobredosis de medicamentos.

Y la verdad es que los Mellark ni los Howthorne tienen la culpa de lo que ha pasado en mi vida, pero tengo que seguir con ella, aunque mi corazón este roto de nuevo y mi alma este con Katniss, sé que el jamás querrá nada enserio conmigo, pero sé que una buena forma de estar juntos es con sexo, pues si eso era lo único que él quería yo se lo daría mas que gustosa, solo que no le demostraría tampoco que aun me tenia en la palma de su mano, ya que no quería quedar en ridículo y mas humillada que nunca, cuando él se cansara de esto y me pasara a otra por la cara, así que solo aunque sea por pantalla , el me vería con otros.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Peeta había venido a mi oficina, él no me había llamado ni mandado un mensaje ni nada, comencé a creer que ya se había aburrido, y tal vez era lo mejor , no era seguro para mi estar tan cerca de el con tanto sentimientos a flor de piel.

Esa noche tenia ganas de ir a un bar, pero me arrepentí, lo que quería en realidad era llegar a mi departamento, tirarme en un sillón , con un litro de helado de chocolate y ver mi película favorita When a man loves a woman ( cuando un hombre ama a una mujer) y llorar como magdalena.

Eso es lo que quería hacer esta noche, ser débil, y llorar, llegue a mi departamento, no sin antes pasar al súper mercado por mi tarro de helado de chocolate, aunque en camino también se pego una caja de chocolates, frituras y una botella de vino tinto, si la gente que me veía, se daba cuenta que estaba deprimida.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, me cambien de inmediato , para ponerme mas cómoda, no con una pijama de victoria secret´s como siempre , ahora me había puesto , unos pantalones bastante holgados y una playera de tirantes, acomode todo en la mesita de la sala, me senté en el sillón y puse play a mi dvd para empezar a ver la película, juro que no iba a la mitad de la película cuando ya me había acabado el bote de helado, y claro media caja de pañuelos desechables, lo que mas me mataba era la canción, dios por que yo no tengo un hombre que me ame así, me preguntaba cada vez que escuchaba esa canción, cuando acabo la película, yo ya llevaba media botella de vino y estaba por abrir la segunda caja de pañuelos desechables, así que me pare a mi estéreo y puse mi disco de Michael Bolton para escuchar mil veces esa canción, que representaba todo lo que yo quería en un hombre.

When a man loves a woman

When a man loves a woman,

Can't keep his mind on nothing else

He'll trade the world for the good thing he's found

If she's bad he can't see it

She can do no wrong

Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down

When a man loves a woman,

Spend his very last dime

Tryin' to hold on to what he needs

He'd give up all his comfort, sleep out in the rain

If she said that's the way it ought to be

Yo quería que alguien me amara, yo también merezco que me amen no? – comencé a gritar, el alcohol mas depresión y un litro de helado no es buena.

Well, this man loves a woman

I gave you everything I had

Tryin' to hold on to your precious love

Baby, please don't treat me bad

Juro que no seria mala, si alguien me ama de esa manera, dios te juro que no seria mala- volví a gritar con desesperación, esperando que dios me oyera y mis vecinos no llamaran a un hospital psiquiátrico , pensado que me volví loca.

When a man loves a woman,

Down deep in his soul

She can bring him such misery

If she plays him for a fool, he's the last one to know

Lovin' eyes don't ever see

Well, this man loves a woman

I gave you everything I had

Tryin' to hold on to your precious love

Baby, please don't treat me bad

When a man loves a woman, I know exactly how he feels

'Cause baby baby baby you're my world

Yo quiero que un hombre me ame, solo eso, no es mucho pedir, solo quiero que me amen- grite al ultimo y como si fuera lo suficientemente masoquista volví a repetir la canción.

Hasta que oí que la puerta de mi departamento se abrió, intente levantarme, pero como ya me había acabado la botella de vino, se darán cuenta que mis movimientos no eran nada coordinados, y mis sentidos menos, pero por primera vez di gracias a dios, por haberme embriagado, por que ahí estaba el, el hombre que amo, mirándome preocupado, pero como sabia que solo era una alucinación de mi borrachera, no importaba, aunque fuera solo en alucinación ahí estaba el, Peeta.

Peeta

Llegue al edificio de Katniss, agradecía a todos los santos que ella no se acordara que me había dado un juego de llaves, subí al elevador, y cuando llegue a su piso , en cuanto se abrieron las puertas , escuche una canción, muy conocida, ya que todas la mujeres que había conocido en mi vida alucinaban con esa canción When a man loves a woman ( cuando un hombre ama a una mujer), conforme me fui acercando al departamento de Katniss se escuchaba mas fuerte, en cuanto estuve enfrente de la puerta, también podía escuchar los gritos de Katniss.

Yo quería que alguien me amara, yo también merezco que me amen no? – grito con desesperación, mientras la música seguía, eso me rompió el corazón, ella estaba sufriendo por mi estúpida culpa.

Juro que no seria mala, si alguien me ama de esa manera, dios te juro que no seria mala- grito de nuevo, yo no resistí mas y entre al departamento, ella estaba en el sillón, con una botella de vino entre sus manos, me di cuenta que había sido noche de llanto como lo llamaba mi hermana Johanna, por que vi el bote de helado y mil pañuelos desechables, ella intento pararse pero al parecer su estado etílico no se lo permitió.

La famosa canción comenzó a sonar de nuevo, me acerque a ella, que parecía que estaba viendo una alucinación.

Katniss estas bien?- le pregunte quitándole la botella de las manos

Peet tas aquí- dijo, confirmado estaba totalmente ebria

Ven vamos para que te acuestes en tu cama- le dije tratando de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero eso era imposible.

No,no,no , no tas qui, eres mi imaginación- dijo poniendo sus tibias manos es mi cara, ella crei a que me estaba imaginando así que tenia que demostrarle que no era producto de su imaginación.

La cargue en mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación, ella me abrazo por el cuello y puso su cara en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Porque me engañaste?- pregunto con al aire

Por estúpido, pero te juro que te amo con toda el alma- respondí depositándola en la cama, pero ella no me soltaba del cuello, sus ojos se pusieron fijos en los míos, veía el dolor que tenia y que yo había ayudado a acrecentar.

Ámame esta noche- me pidió

Te amare todas las noches de mi vida- le respondí antes de posar mis labios sobre los de ella, la canción seguía sonando, y la verdad es que por primera vez en mi vida, esa canción me gustaba, por que decía todo lo que yo sentía por Katniss, todo lo que seria capaz de hacer, sabia que todas las palabras que dijera en estos momentos, ella mañana no la recordaría, pero me encargaría de recordárselas, no nada mas mañana si no siempre.

Me puse encima de ella, disfrutando de sus cálidos labios, de sus besos que me llevaban al cielo, sus manos estaban en mi cabello, como si de esa forma ella estuviera segura de que no me iría.

Baje mis labios a su cuello, quería olerlo, disfrutarlo, lamer y marcar cada parte de su piel, ella también besaba mi cuello, aunque ahora con sus manos tan diestras como antes, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, yo baje uno de los tirantes de su blusa, para poder explorar sus hombros, acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza , como ternura, con devoción.

Las prendas comenzaron a desaparecer, poco a poco, ella parecía que la borrachera se le estaba pasando, y yo más que feliz por que así ella si se acordaría que esta noche no seria solo sexo, esa noche haríamos el amor.

Los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, acariciándonos, besándonos, recorriendo cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, entregándonos el alma en esas caricias, de su boca y de la mía, salían palabras de amor y te quieros, se sentía que de ambas partes eran sinceros, los dos nos amábamos, y esa noche nos lo estábamos diciendo entre las sabanas, cuando la penetre lo hice lentamente , esta noche no había prisas, ni la pasión desenfrenada de siempre, solo había amor, ternura, y cada caricia y cada beso de mi parte también un perdóname, por que eso era lo que yo mas quería que ella me perdonara.

Le hice el amor lentamente, nuestros gemidos y jadeos, eran ahogados por nuestros besos, ambos nos estábamos conociendo realmente bien por primera vez, ella pasaba sus manos por mis caderas y mis nalgas mientras que yo enterraba mi cara en su cuello.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así y ni me importa, por que si por mi fuera pasaría la vida dentro de ella, por que cada vez que salía de ella, me sentía vació, solo, triste, pero cuando los llegamos al orgasmo, un orgasmo ocasionado por el amor, me tumbe a su lado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no eran necesarias las palabras en este momento.

Katniss acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo por la cintura y claro que yo aferre uno de mis brazos a la de ella y con el otro acariciaba su brazo, ella se quedo completamente dormida y yo me quede completamente feliz.

No podía dormir, , así que después de un rato, me levante con cuidado para no despertar a Katniss, fui a la sala y apague el estéreo , juro que me aprendí la canción, pero entre mas la escuchaba, mas me daba cuenta que ella decía todo lo que yo sentí por Katniss.

Tome un poco de agua y regrese a la habitación y vi.

Que Katniss estaba despierta y al parecer si se acordaba de todo,

Donde estabas?- me pregunto señalándome el lugar donde yo estaba acostado para me acostara de nuevo

Fui a apagar el estéreo y a tomar un poco de agua- le dije acomodándonos de nuevo en la posición que estábamos antes de que yo me levantara, solo que ahora ella enredo sus piernas con las mías.

No pienso irme- le dije, al sentir sus piernas

Solo me aseguro- dijo y volvió a dormir

Por ahora si pude dormir, eso era lo que necesitaba, saber que ella estaba consiente que había estado conmigo, que ella recordaba lo que había pasado, eso era lo único que yo quería por el momento.

A la mañana siguiente desperté mucho antes que Katniss y cuando vi. el reloj una sonrisa se estampo en mi cara, eran las 12:00 del medio día, jamás en mi vida había dormido, tanto, sabia que cuando Katniss se despertara, se pondría furiosa por no haberse despertado para ir a trabajar, pero ya me encargaría de eso, por lo mientras llame a Gale.

Hola- contesto Gale

Hola Gale – dije, aun seguía un poco molesto con el

Que pasa Peeta, tu sabes donde esta Katniss, no ha venido a trabajar y en su casa no contestan ni en su celular- dijo mi cuñado de corrido, se le estaban pegando las manías de mi hermana

Tranquilo, esta conmigo, solo que esta dormida y no pienso despertaba- dije para que no me empezara a fastidiar con que quería hablar con ella.

Ella esta bien?- pregunto preocupado

Te aseguro que, solo que no creo que hoy valla a trabajar- dije

Porqué?- me pregunto

Porqué no pienso dejarla ir- respondí de inmediato

Peeta, por favor, de verdad, ella ha sufrido, no quiero que la lastimes, mira que te quiero como un hermano, pero la voy a cuidar así sea de ti- me advirtió Gale

Te juro que no quiero lastimarla Gale, todo lo contrario, estoy enamorado de ella, hombre estoy enamorado por primera vez en mi vida, así que te prometo que la cuidare- le dije

Esta bien Peeta, pero tampoco la secuestres por mucho tiempo, Katniss es una pieza muy importante de esta empresa- dijo Gale ya mas tranquilo.

Ok, prometo no secuestrarla muy seguido- le dije

Ok hermano cuídate- me dijo mi amigo, cuñado, hermano y colgó

Yo volví a acomodarme junto a Katniss, ella comenzó a removerse, sabía que estaba por despertar así que cerré los ojos para que pensara que estaba dormido.

Mierda- dijo mi Katniss, me imagino que vio el reloj

La sentí moverse, pero nunca despego su cuerpo del mio, y después la escuche que estaba hablando con alguien.

Hola Gale habla Katniss- dijo ella preocupada

Bien, gracias, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy bien y la verdad es que me quede dormida, pase una noche complicada, de verdad lo siento, pero si quieres en este momento salgo para la oficina- dijo mi Katniss

Ok Gale, mil gracias nos vemos mañana- dijo ella , así que me imagino que mi cuñado no le dijo nada de que yo ya le había hablado, sentí como se volvió a acomodar en mi pecho.

Peeta sé que estas despierto- dijo ella con un tono de voz como divertido

Como lo supiste?- pregunte, digo no soy actor pero que tan malo puedo ser fingiendo que duermo?

Porqué te conozco, y no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos- dijo ella como si fuera obvio

Y no estas molesta?- pregunte

No, por que la verdad es que tampoco quiero ir a trabajar- me dijo

Y eso?- pregunte divertido

Peeta lo que paso anoche que fue?- me pregunto, me daban ganas de pararme a dar un baile o algo así, ella se acordaba de todo.

Te acuerdas de todo?- le pregunte

Peeta, estaba ebria no con lagunas mentales – me dijo

Katniss te amo y sé que tu a mi también, pero sé que te falle, y no sabes como me siento por eso, pero te he de ser honesto, al principio si me acerque a ti para que te alejaras de Gale y Finnick pero después me enamore como un idiota de ti- dije tan rápido que pensé que Johanna me había poseído

Peeta tranquilo respira- me dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

De verdad Katniss, sé que es muy difícil para ti creer en mi de nuevo, pero dame una oportunidad, solo una- le rogué

Ok, Peeta, pero vamos a ir paso a paso y ahora sin mentiras ni engaños de acuerdo?- me dijo ella.

De acuerdo- dije , pero sabia que si Katniss se enteraba de lo que yo sabia de ella y cual era su relación con Gale eso no me lo perdonaría jamás, pero primero tendría que hablar con Gale para que viéramos la forma de decírselo y ella no me dejara de nuevo, aunque mi plan principal no lo había dejado aun, seguiría con el, ella pasaría el resto de su vida a mi lado, la embarazaría, y ahora que nos habíamos reconciliado seria mas fácil para mi investigar si ella tomaba un método anticonceptivo.

Peeta en que te quedaste pensando?- me pregunto

En que te amo- dije tomándola de la cara para besarla

Sabes la semana que entra tengo que viajar a Paris- me dijo ella

A que?- le pregunte , con intenciones de pegarme a ese viaje

Tengo que ir a ver a Cato Johnson, él es un cliente de nosotros y al parecer quiere que no hagamos cargo de una campaña de su empresa- me explico, pero mi sangre ya estaba a punto de ebullición.

Se quien ese pendejo de Cato– dije totalmente tenso

Lo conoces?- me pregunto

Si y no quiero que te acerques a el- dije molesto

Pero es un cliente Peeta tengo que ir- me dijo tranquila

Tú no vas y no puedo creer que Gale me haga esto y este trabajando con el hijo de puta ese- grite y me levante de la cama

Peeta que te pasa?- me pregunto

No vas a ver a ese cabron Katniss – dije , no permitiría que él se acercara a ella

Es mi trabajo- me grito

No me importa, no lo veras- dije y me metí al baño a tratar de calmarme.

Ella no vería a ese hijo de puta, el no pondría una mano encima de ella, el no volvería a quitarme la felicidad.

Katniss

OK que demonios había pasado, por que Peeta se había puesto como energúmeno al oir el nombre de Cato Johnson?, digo sé que no he sido una santa pero Peeta no puede estar desconfiando de mi que bueno pensándolo bien, dijo que como era posible que Gale trabajara con Cato, así que por lo menos esto no tenia que ver conmigo, pero si tenia que ver con el pasado de Peeta, pero yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que a veces cuesta hablar de cosas que duelen y no presionaría a Peeta para que me dijera nada , pero si investigaría.

Me levante de la cama y fui a preparar algo de desayunar para que cuando Peeta saliera del baño que por cierto ya lleva 20 minutos, pudiera relajarse.

Prepare wafles, pique un poco de fruta y agradecía al cielo tener jugo, puse la mesa y oí como la puerta del baño se abría.

Katniss has visto mi camisa?- pregunto Peeta desde la habitación, aun se oía molesto

Si- conteste

Donde esta?- me pregunto

En la cocina- le dije, el llego a la cocina y cuando vio que su camisa la traía puesta yo, ya no dijo nada.

Si quieres te la doy- le dije y comencé a desabrocharla él se quedo anonadado

No la verdad es que ti te queda mucho mejor que a mí- respondió

Tienes hambre?- le pregunte poniendo el jugo en la mesa

Algo- me dijo, pero su tono de voz era mas tranquilo,

Desayunamos de lo mas tranquilos, platicamos de varias cosas, el por fin me empezó a contar mas de él y de su familia.

Por cierto, mi hermana y Annie se quieren disculpar contigo.- dijo el y eso me dejo bastante sorprendida

Peeta, de verdad que no importa, mira que yo también me porte mal con ellas- le dije

Ambas partes cometieron errores, pero por lo que se, antes se llevaban bien no?- me pregunto

Si, la verdad es que las dos son chicas muy buenas- le dije sinceramente

Ya vez amor, pues deberías de hablar con ellas, por que no las invitas a tomar un café- me dijo

Crees que sea buena idea?- le pregunte

Claro, además de que vas a empezar a convivir más con ellas-. Me dijo

Porqué?- pregunte sin saber a que se refería con eso de convivir.

Porqué quiero que conozcas a mi familia – dijo como si fuera obvio

Peeta estas seguro?- le pregunte – tu hermana y Annie ya le han de haber contado a tus padres de mi- dije

Me imagino que si, pero eres la mujer que amo, así que tranquila mis padres te aceptaran- me dijo dándome una de esas sonrisas que me llevaban al cielo

Ok, si tu lo dices- dije – amor te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dije

Claro que si amor- me dijo

Sin que te enojes?- le pregunte y el de inmediato supo por donde iba mi pregunta

Amor no quiero hablar de Johnson, pero sé que es tu trabajo y sé que debes ir, pero yo iré contigo- me dijo

Me encanta la idea- respondí feliz, Peeta no me había dicho que era lo que pasaba con Johnson, pero el que me dijera que iría conmigo me ilusionaba mas que nada en el mundo.

Después de que terminamos de desayunar, Peeta me ayudo a lavar los platos, y nos fuimos a "bañar" ya que mas que baño fue otra sesión de sexo deliciosa, después fuimos a su departamento, era la primera vez que yo iba, y ahora entendía por qué nunca me había llevado, había fotos de su familia por toda la sala, era obvio que me daría cuenta que era hermano de Johanna.

Él me dijo que si quería que nos quedáramos esa noche en su casa, pero la verdad prefería que nos fuéramos a la mía, así que el hizo una pequeña maleta y salimos de su departamento, eso me encanto, por que quería decir que no solo pensaba quedarse una sola noche conmigo y yo ya estaba pensando que cajón desocuparle y que ropa ya no usaba para sacarle y dejarle espacio en mi armario, por primera vez me sentía feliz, amada, completa y totalmente satisfecha, ya no tenia que andar buscando de cama en cama para que me amaran una noche o mas bien para hacerme creer a mi misma que me amaban una noche.

El día al lado de Peeta había sido maravilloso, él había insistido en que compráramos comida china para cenar, aunque yo le había querido cocinar, pero él me quería consentir y la verdad es que yo encantada me dejaba.

Estábamos viendo una película mientras cenábamos, (como perder a un hombre en 10 días), Peeta me decía que jamás llegara a su casa con un perro.

Porqué no?- le pregunte divertida

Porqué no amor, yo no podría cuidarlo- me dijo

Pero yo pensaba regalarte uno- le dije tiernamente,

De verdad?- me pregunto preocupado , pensó que había lastimado mis sentimientos

No, la verdad es que no- dije riendo

Katniss- me dijo en tono de regaño y yo reí

Por cierto amor, estas usando algún método anticonceptivo?- me pregunto

No, la píldora ya no me estaba cayendo bien aparte has sido la única pareja que he tenido las ultimas semanas y siempre me he cuidado con condón, que tu no?- pregunte preocupada

Claro que siempre me he cuidado amor, lo que pasa es que bueno se nos ha pasado algunas veces, pero no creo que pase nada o si?- me pregunto muy tranquilo y eso hizo que yo también estuviera tranquila

No, no creo que pase nada- dije – pero no estaría de mas que nos cuidáramos, si quieres yo puedo usar algún método- le dije, tal vez el ya no quería usar el condón

No amor tranquila yo seguiré cuidándome- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

De verdad que mi vida no podía ser mejor, lo tenía literalmente todo, lo que siempre soñé un buen trabajo, era independiente, mi departamento propio, el auto de mis sueños, pero sobre todo alguien que me amara y me cuidara lo tenia todo.

Peeta se quedo nuevamente esa noche en mi departamento, obviamente no dormimos mucho, ya que gracias a dios tenia en mi cama a un hombre insaciable y era mío.

A la mañana siguiente me levante antes que el para poder bañarme y no llegar tarde al trabajo, cuando Salí de la ducha Peeta ya estaba despierto.

Sabes que no me gusto despertar y no verte a mi lado- me dijo serio

Lo se amor , pero conociéndote como te conozco no me dejarías levantar hasta hacerme el amor de nuevo y después te meterías al baño conmigo y me volverías a hacer tuya y yo llegaría tarde al trabajo- le explique

Pues no vallas a trabajar- me dijo juguetonamente

Si claro – dije sarcástica

Quieres que comamos juntos?- me pregunto

Claro – dije feliz

Ok, paso por ti a las dos, no mejor subo a tu oficina por ti – me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

Por cierto ya te desocupe una gaveta del baño- dije como si no importara mucho, pero por dentro me moría por ver su reacción, me aterraba que yo me estuviera adelantando

Gracias amor, necesitaba un lugar donde poner mis cosas- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y se metió al baño, y yo como una loca adolescente comencé a dar brincos de emoción.

Comencé a arreglarme para irme a la oficina, pero antes quería dejarle el desayuno listo a Peeta, así que me apresure a poner el café y a picar un poco de fruta, tendría que ir al súper a hacer la despensa, ya que no tenía casi nada.

Cuando Peeta salió de la habitación, casi hizo que tuviera un orgasmo, y eso que estaba vestido imagínense lo que me provocaba cuando estaba desnudo, traía un traje negro impecable, que era de tres piezas, casi me da un infarto, se veía jodidamente sexy.

Ambos desayunamos, y cada quien se fue para su trabajo, pero como todo un caballero me acompaño hasta mi bebe (mi auto) y después él se fue en su flamante auto.

En cuanto llegue a la oficina, las miradas de todas la chicas de ahí se posaron en mi, pero por primera vez no las mire retadora, todo lo contrario, hoy hasta las salude, si lo se, lo que hace el amor no?, y es que hoy especialmente me había puesto un traje sumamente entallado color gris, de falda corta, ya que sabia que si Peeta subía por mi a mi oficina , no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tomarme ahí y yo no me quejaría mucho para ser honesta.

Desde que llegue a la oficina, no había tenido un segundo de respiro, por un día que había faltado, se me había juntado mucho trabajo, pero valió la pena eso era un hecho.

Pero a pesar de la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía, no había podido quitarme de la cabeza dos cosas, una, que Peeta me había dicho que llamara a su hermana y a Annie y la segunda que era lo que había pasado entre Peeta y Cato.

No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en alguna de esas cosas ya que Annie y Johanna aparecieron en mi oficina, en cuanto las vi, me levante de mi silla, ya que con ellas venia otra señora que era la mama de Peeta ya que se parecía mucho a él, pero también juro que deje de respirar.

Buenas tardes – dije tratando de calmar mis nervios

Hola Katniss- dijo Johanna apenada

Si vienes buscar a Finnick o Gale, no están salieron a una junta- dije tratando de sonar tranquila

Antes que nada, quiero presentarme, soy Lilia Mellark la madre de Peeta- dijo la señora, quien rodeo el escritorio y me dio un abrazo y un beso.

Mucho gusto señora, soy Katniss Everdeen- dije ahora mas nerviosa

Nada de señora soy Lilia, pero me puedes decir suegra o mama- dijo ella sonriente

Gracias - dije un poco mas tranquila- pero siéntense, gustan algo de tomar?- pregunte cortésmente

No gracias- dijeron las tres

Hola Katniss- por fin hablo Annie

Hola- dije

Me entere que ayer no viniste a trabajar estabas enferma?- me pregunto Johanna

No para nada, solo que tuve cosas que arreglar- dije con una sonrisa recordando el día de ayer

No lo puedo creer, Peeta no te dejo venir a trabajar, ese hijo mío de verdad que no te deja ni respirar- dijo Lilia con una sonrisa

No, fue mi culpa- dije de inmediato

Pues a mi de da mucho gusto que mi hermano y tu estén juntos- dijo Johanna y eso me dejo en shock

Si hacen una linda pareja, y de verdad que Peeta te quiere, mira que quería romperles la cara a Gale y Finnick- dijo Annie, ahora si que detengan el mundo, llego el Apocalipsis o algo así?

Perdón?- pregunte como tonta

Si lo que pasa es que tú no sabes, pero Gale y Finnick ya nos aclararon que nunca paso nada entre ustedes y nosotras nos pasamos un poco y queríamos discúlpanos- dijo Johanna

Johanna la que tiene que disculparse soy yo mira que…- intente hablar pero Johanna me corto

No importa Katniss, lo que importa ahora es que ya esta todo aclarado y que tu estas con mi hermano y que nosotras seremos muy buenas amigas- dijo Johanna entusiasmada

OK- fue lo único que pude decir

Les puedo hacer una pregunta?- dije sabiendo que a lo mejor estaba tentando mi suerte

Claro – dijeron las tres

Conocen a Cato Johnson?- pregunte

Porqué lo conocer?- pregunto Lilia nerviosa

Tuviste algo que ver con el?- pregunto Annie

El sabe que eres novia de Peeta?- pregunto Johanna histéricamente

No, lo que pasa es que la semana que entra tengo que viajar a Paris a ver lo de una campaña con el, pero no lo conozco en persona- dije honestamente, - pero cuando le dije a Peeta reacciono como ustedes, bueno no, la verdad es que lo tomo bastante mal- dije, ahora la que estaba nerviosa era yo

Y que dijo Peeta?- pregunto Lilia

Pues casi me mata primero y me dijo que no iba a ir a ese viaje y después me dijo que el me acompañaría- dije omitiendo todas la grosería que me dijo de Cato

Katniss, no te acerque mucho a Cato – dijo Annie

Pero que es lo que pasa?- pregunte

Peeta estuvo a punto de matar a Cato – dijo Johanna

QUE?- pregunte

Katniss, Peeta no te ha contado nada de sus años universitarios?- pregunto Lilia

No, por qué?- pregunte

Katniss, te lo diré si juras no decirle a Peeta que te lo dijimos- me dijo Johanna y eso me puso nerviosa

Lo juro- dije segura

Ok- dijo Annie mirando a Johanna y Lilia

Mira cuando Peeta estaba en la universidad estaba perdida demente enamorado de una chica llamada Clove, él le pidió a ella que se casaran, y por supuesto ella acepto feliz, Peeta tuvo que ir a Paris, por unos asuntos de su padre, tardaría dos semanas en regresar, pero Peeta llego antes de su viaje, y para darle una sorpresa a Clove no le aviso, así que cuando Peeta llego al departamento donde vivía con ella, se encontró a Clove con otro hombre en la cama- dijo Lilia tristemente

Y ese hombre Johnson- dije como afirmación

Si, Cato era "amigo" de Peeta, eran inseparables- dijo Johanna

Peeta enloqueció y casi mata a Cato a golpes, y Cato en venganza se caso con Clove– dijo Annie

Bueno, entonces ese Jhonson no se me acercara- dije tranquila

Katniss no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir si- me dijo Johanna

Ok, no me ofendo dime- dije

Peeta desde que pasó eso, se la paso de cama en cama y bueno Cato y Peeta siempre se han quitado las mujeres- dijo Johanna

Como?- la verdad es que no entendía

Que a Cato no le importa si esta casado o no, siempre busca como fregar a Peeta y sabe que su talón de Aquiles son la mujeres, antes a Peeta no le importaba si le quitaba una amante o no, pero se contigo será totalmente diferente si Cato se te acerca de mas no se como pueda reaccionar Peeta.- dijo Johanna preocupada

Valla ya entiendo- y claro que entendía, Peeta tenia miedo de que Cato me sedujera y yo con la fama que me cargo, pueda caer, lo que Peeta no sabe es que yo solo le pertenezco a él.

Y lo mas seguro es que te topes también con Clove- me dijo Annie

Tengo que preocuparme?- pregunte ya preocupada

No, se ve que Peeta te ama- dijo Lilia regalándome una sonrisa cálida.

Bueno yo no tengo de que preocuparme, pero si esa Clove esta cerca sabrá quien es Katniss Evedeen y por Jhonson no se preocupen que no le daré ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablar conmigo a solas- dije segura.

Gracias Katniss, sé que Peeta no se repondría esta vez- dijo Lilia con preocupación.

Tranquilas de verdad, que jamás haría nada para lastimar a Peeta- dije, y primero me sacaba la sangre gota a gota que lastimar a mi Peeta.

Ellas estuvieron un rato más conmigo, y de hecho quedamos para ir de compras el fin de semana ya que según Johanna yo tenía que verme radiante por si estaba la tal Clove, así que nos veríamos el sábado.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, pero lo único que me importaba, era una cosa, que llegara el día que estuviera frente a frente con Cato Johnson y su esposa para ponerlos en su lugar por haber lastimado a Peeta.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews


	6. Frente a Frente

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_5.-Frente a frente_

Katniss

Katniss me comento que mi madre, Johanna y Annie fueron a verla a su oficina a hacer las paces con ella, me daba mucho gusto, por que así mi familia se daría cuenta que tipo de mujer era mi hermosa Katniss.

Lo único que me tenia aun bastante preocupado era el viaje a Paris, Cato me vería con Katniss y conociéndolo haría todo lo posible para separarme de Katniss como lo hizo con Clove, pero no se lo permitiría, Katniss era mía y la amaba y así seguirán las cosas ella conmigo.

El día en que teníamos que viajar a paris llego, para mi sorpresa también viajaban Gale y Finnick y obviamente Johanna y Annie, eso me tranquilizaba un poco, pero conociendo a Cato, no le importaría nada y menos si su objetivo era fastidiarme.

Viajamos a paris en el avión privado de los Mellark, Annie, Johanna y Katniss cada día se llevaban mejor, Gale y Finnick iban revisando unos contratos y yo iba pidiendo al cielo que Katniss no se dejara seducir por Johnson.

Cuando llegamos a paris, en vez de irnos a un hotel nos fuimos a una casa que mis padres tenían ahí, nos acomodamos, cada pareja en sus habitaciones y después salimos a comer.

Por cierto hoy veremos a Johnson en una cena que organizo- nos dijo Gale

Si ya me había llegado la invitación- dijo Katniss casi en un susurro para que yo no la oyera, pero hoy más que nunca estaba atento a lo que ella decía.

Es una cena de gala – dijo Finnick

Hijo de puta- fue lo único que pude decir

Amor tranquilo – me pidió Katniss

Claro – respondí

Annie prefirió cambiar de tema y comenzaron a hablar de mil tonterías, pero a mi cabeza de vino una cosa, Clove estaría ahí nos volveríamos a topar, como voy a reaccionar al volver a verla? Como va reaccionar ella al verme? Pero la pregunta mas importante es como va a reaccionar Katniss al saber quien es Clove?, esas preguntas comenzaron a asaltar mi mente.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, no pude hablar mucho con Katniss ya que tenían que arreglarse para la dichosa cena donde conocería a Johnson y donde todos mis miedos e inseguridades saldrían a la luz.

Katniss se fue a la habitación donde se estaban quedando Johanna y Gale, ya que ahí se arreglarían las mujeres.

Después de 4 horas, como lo oyen 4 horas , las mujeres bajaron a la sala , donde nosotros las estábamos esperando, las primeras en bajar fueron Johanna y Annie la verdad es que se veían muy hermosas, la ultima en bajar fue Katniss, cuando la vi, deje de respirar, se veía endemoniadamente sexy, dios solo con verla me había excitado, traía un vestido largo color morado,con un escote tenia aberturas en sus piernas, que unos centímetros mas y juro que podrías ver si traía tanga o no, estaba totalmente entallado a su hermoso cuerpo y claro que hacia que sus perfectas curvas se resaltaran mas, llevaba unas zapatillas muy altas, como demonios pueden caminar las mujeres con eso, pero lo que si se es que hacían que sus piernas se vieran mucho mas hermosas y largas , dios me imaginaba recorriendo esas hermosas piernas con mi lengua , y romper esos centímetros de tela que cubrían su centro y hundirme en el, era lo único que pensaba , cuando alguien me saco de mis calientes pensamientos.

Cierra la boca- se burlo Finnick

Cállate- le dije , dándole una mirada envenenada

Te gusta como me veo?- me pregunto cuando llego a mi lado

No sales así- le dije

Por que?- me pregunto mordiendo su labio

Porqué estoy a punto de violarte- dije y no me importo que todos estuvieran ahí escuchando

Ok mucha información para mi- dijo Gale

Mejor vámonos antes de que estos dos que al parecer se quedaron en la edad de la hormona alborotada, se empiecen a arrancar la ropa- dijo Johanna y jalo a Katniss hacia fuera.

Habíamos decidido que cada pareja se iría en su auto, yo tenia un mercedes convertible, color plata que me encantaba usar cuando venia a paris.

Ayude a Katniss a subir al auto y ella intencionalmente me dejo ver que no llevaba ropa interior , dios esta mujer era ardiente y me quería volver mas loco por ella.

En el camino al lugar donde seria la cena no hablamos mucho, ya que ella estaba pensativa y yo la verdad es que estaba nervioso.

Cuando llegamos, el valet parking , se acercó para ayudar a Katniss a bajar del auto y casi lo mato al ver como el muy idiota devoraba a Katniss con la mirada, así que me acerque mas rápido y la tome por la cintura fuertemente , como demostrando que esa mujer era mía, ella solo me dio una sonrisa pero no dijo nada.

Esperamos a los demás para entrar todos juntos, sabia que lo hacían para darme el apoyo moral que ahorita necesitaba , pero sobre todo para que Gale y Finnick estuvieran cerca de mi por si me daban ganas de matar a Cato a golpes y ahora si no fallaría en matarlo si se acercaba de mas a Katniss.

Entramos al salón y había bastante gente que yo conocía, así que comenzamos a saludar a todo el mundo, y claro que yo presentaba a Katniss como mi novia, ya que varios hombres incluso los que iban con sus esposas se la comían con la mirada por una lado me gustaba ya que ellos la deseaban pero jamás la tendrían por que era mía.

El momento mas temido por todos llego Cato se acercaba a nosotros y venia con ella, con la mujer que alguna vez ame, con la mujer que me había roto mis sueños, la que se había burlado de mi, con Clove su flamante esposa, mi ex prometida.

Gale que gusto verte aquí - dijo Cato

Buenas noches – dijo Gale serio

Johanna Mellark hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo Cato saludando a mi hermana

No el suficiente – contesto mi hermana con una sonrisa

Finnick, Annie que gusto que nos acompañen- dijo Cato burlonamente

Es nuestra obligación, no nuestro gusto- contesto Finnick

Peeta- dijo mirándome desafiante

Cato- conteste de la misma manera

Ya conocen a mi esposa Clove verdad?- pregunto señalándola

Buenas noches- dijo ella mirándome fijamente

Y tu debes ser Katniss Everdeen dijo Cato tomando a Katniss de la mano y el muy cerdo se la beso

Si mucho gusto- contesto ello educadamente

Ella es mi esposa Clove– y las presento el muy perro, Katniss estiro su mano para saludar a Clove y ella se la devolvió, pero las dos se mandaban miradas asesinas, no se por qué tuve el presentimiento de que Katniss sabia quien había sido Clove en mi vida.

Mucho gusto- dijo Clove a Katniss

He oído hablar mucho de ti Katniss- le dijo Cato

Espero que cosas buenas- respondió Katniss en tono profesional

Si, eres temida en el mundo de los negocios- dijo Cato divertido

Me imagino, pero solo en el mundo de lo negocios – dijo ella

Por lo que se eres soltera y sin hijos- dijo el muy pendejo y yo a cada minuto podía controlarme menos para no golpearlo ya que estaba devorando a Katniss con la mirada.

Bueno, no soy casada, pero no soy tan soltera- respondió ella

Tu novio viene contigo?- pregunto Clove

Peeta Mellark– dijo ella señalándome

Mira eso si es sorpresa, no sabia que Peeta tuviera novia la última que tuvo fue hace muchos años- dijo Clove

Demasiados años, no me digas que ya sentaste cabeza Peeta?- pregunto Clove

Bueno no se preocupen no soy su novia- dijo Katniss y todos la miramos, como que no era mi novia?, estaba apunto de hablar pero ella me gano – soy su mujer- dijo ella mirando a Clove y matándola con la mirada., eso nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta, pero así era mi Katniss, era directa y concisa era una perra y la amaba con locura.

Porqué no pasan a su mesa, después hablaremos de negocios- dijo Cato mirándome

Todos nos fuimos a nuestra mesa, yo iba que no me creí lo que acababa de decir Katniss, Annie y Johanna iban riendo como tontas y Finnick y Annie miraban a Katniss extrañados.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que era redonda y agradecí que la mesa solo fuera para nosotros.

Katniss tu sabes algo verdad?- le pregunte una vez que todos estuvimos sentados

Porqué piensas eso?- me pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa

Porqué te conozco- le conteste

Tú tranquilo amor y disfruta de la noche- me dijo ella y se giro para poder hablar con Johanna y Annie

La velada estaba pasando sin mayores contratiempos, hasta que llego Cato a nuestra mesa en compañía de ella, su esposa lo peor es que se sentaron en nuestra mesa, sin ningún tipo de invitación.

Como la están pasando?- pregunto Cato

Muy bien gracias una fiesta maravillosa- contesto Katniss

Así que ustedes están juntos?- pregunto Clove

Si, a poco no hacemos una maravillosa pareja?- pregunto Katniss

Mi esposo y yo conocemos a Peeta desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Clove, yo no sabía que demonios se proponía pero no iba a permitir que arruinaran lo que yo tenía con Katniss

Si desde la universidad no?- le contesto Katniss, y con esa respuesta ya no tuve mas dudas Katniss sabia mi historia con Cato y Clove

Si, no me digas que el te contó- pregunto Cato divertido

No, claro que no, nosotros no hablamos de cosas sin importancia- dijo Katniss con toda naturalidad, ninguno de nosotros pudo contener la carcajada , y eso le molesto a Cato pero sobre todo a Clove.

Que buena velada- dijo Johanna con una sonrisa en el rostro

Me gusta trabajar con mujeres con carácter- dijo Cato

No será mas bien que te gustan la mujeres de Peeta?- pregunto Annie

No cambias Annie- le dijo Clove

No tengo por que- contesto mi cuñada

Me imagino que Peeta debe de cuidarte mucho, ya sabes con eso de que es muy celoso con sus mujeres aunque siempre termine perdiéndolas- dijo Clove

Bueno, que el solo ha perdido una mujer que realmente le interesaba y que jamás podrá tener- dijo Cato burlándose

Sabes Cato, la única mujer que realmente me ha interesado es Katniss y no tengo por que celarla- conteste por primera vez en la noche

En eso tienes razón cariño, no tienes por qué celarme, no existe un hombre mejor en el mundo para mi – me dijo Katniss mirándome a los ojos.

Tal vez no has conocido a otros- le dijo Cato acercándose demasiado a Katniss

Te aseguro que si he conocido a otros, pero todos son poca cosa junto a Peeta te lo aseguro y como ya tengo todo lo que necesito en un hombre con el, no me interesa conocer a un estúpido que lo único interesante que pude tener el la vida es dinero, por que en todo lo demás en una mierda bien hecha- dijo Katniss y yo comencé a reír descaradamente

Lo dices por alguien en especial?- pregunto Cato lleno de coraje

No, claro que no, - dijo Katniss con tono indignado – pero si a alguien le queda la descripción que acabo de dar no es culpa mía- dijo Katniss con fingida inocencia en la voz.

Valla Peeta de verdad tus gustos han cambiado bastante- dijo Clove

Porqué lo dices?- pregunte divertido

Nunca te habían gustado las mujeres con tanto carácter por así decirlo- contesto ella

La verdad es que con Katniss todo ha sido diferente, cuando la conocí a ella, me di cuenta que todas la mujeres que habían pasado por mi vida antes eran caprichos o diversión, pero con Katniss se que será la llevara el apellido Mellark– dije feliz

Ella si es merecedora de llevarlo, y no sabes el gusto que nos da que mi hermano haya sentado cabeza con una mujer como Katniss, todas las que le habíamos conocido eran poca cosa- dijo Johanna feliz

Te recuerdo que yo estuve a punto de casarme con tu hermano- dijo Clove con una sonrisa y sentí como Katniss se tenso a mi lado

Por eso lo digo querida- le dijo mi hermana

Espero que la vida personal no afecte tu manera de manejar los negocios Gale le dijo Cato

Claro que no, por eso estamos aquí- le contesto tranquilo mi cuñado

Que bueno saberlo, ya que Cato y yo iremos a Nueva York, así que nos veremos mas seguido – dijo Clove mirándome directamente

Claro, nos encontraremos en algún lugar – conteste

De verdad?- pregunto Clove

Claro, Katniss y yo salimos mucho, me gusta consentir a mi mujer- conteste

Ahh claro- dijo ella

Bueno pues que sigan disfrutando la velada- dijo Cato y se fue junto con su esposa.

Zorra- dijo Katniss

Eso es quedarse corto- le dijo Annie

Amor tranquila – le dije al oído

Tranquila?, quieres que este tranquila cuando la operada esa, acaba de decirme en mi cara que te va a buscar?- pregunto Katniss muy molesta mas bien furia

A mi no me interesa nadie que no seas tu- le respondí de inmediato

Sabes Katniss no pasa nada si perdemos este contrato. Dijo Gale

Perdón?- le pregunto Katniss ,yo tampoco entendía lo que quería decir con eso

Lo que Gale quiere decir es que si lo perdemos no nos afecta , solo que hay formas de perdedlo- agrego Finnick

Si nos podemos divertir por que no hacer- dijo Gale

Me parece genial – dijo Katniss con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Todos comenzamos a hablar de otras cosas, la verdad es no entendía por qué demonios había estado tan nervioso de esta noche, cuando vi. A Clove no sentí nada y menos después de ver al monumento de mujer que tenia a mi lado.

Johanna le pido a Katniss y a Annie que la acompañaran al tocador, cuando Katniss se fue con ellas, no habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando Clove apareció en mi mesa.

Te han dejado solo cariño?- pregunto en mi oído, Gale y Finnick se les salían los ojos, yo me levante de inmediato, Katniss estaba celosa no quería ni imaginarme de lo que era capaz si llegaba y veía algo raro.

No- conteste

Donde esta tu acompañante?- pregunto con burla

En el tocador- conteste serio

Mmm, por que no bailamos, no creo que le moleste – me dijo ella

No, no creo que le moleste a ella, me molesta a mí- le respondí

Aun me odias amor?- me pregunto la muy cínica

No vales tanto- le dije con una sonrisa

Se que aun sientes algo por mi- dijo acercándose mas a mi

Clove comportante – le dijo Gale que ya se había levantado

No estoy haciendo nada malo- dijo ella con una voz tonta

Si, me estas molestando a mi- conteste

Y no te recomiendo que hagas enojar a Katniss, por tu salud física y moral no te metas con ella y aléjate de Peeta- le dijo Finnick que ya estaba también levantado.

No me imagino a Peeta con una mujer de tanto carácter- dijo Clove con burla

Pues no te lo imagines, por así soy y aleja tu garras de el- dijo Katniss que estaba parada atrás de Clove y su cara no era nada feliz.

No pensé que fueras celosa- le dijo Clove a Katniss, ahora las dos estaban paradas frente a frente y viéndose retadoramente y yo tragando en seco, claro que de inmediato me puse al lado de Katniss

Quieres que hablemos claro?- le pregunto Katniss a Clove y mientras que mis nervios me estaba destrozando

Me encantaría- le contesto Clove

No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento- dijo Johanna que también se estaba poniendo nerviosa

Yo creo que es el mejor momento, ya que Peeta esta aquí- dijo Clove sin dejar de mirar a Katniss

Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunto Katniss

Creo que es obvio querida- le contesto Clove, mientras que Gale me hacia señas para que tomara a Katniss de la cintura, mientras que Finnick ya se había puesto atrás de Clove, lo mejor de todo es que ya todo el mundo en la fiesta se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba y comenzaban a murmurar.

No la verdad es que no, ya que lo único obvio aquí es que eres una zorra, pero sabes que querida eso es lo de menos, lo malo es que hasta para saber ser zorra hay que tener clase y tú no la tienes- dijo Katniss enojada, muy enojada, así que mejor la tome más fuerte de la cintura.

No me digas?, no me digas que tu juegas al te con Peeta – le dijo Clove

No, claro que no y eso es lo que te esta matando, por que sabes que Peeta duerme en mi cama, la que le hace el amor soy yo y te digo un secreto lo hacemos todas las noches y grita mi nombre hasta quedarse sin voz y eso querida te jode la vida- le contesto Katniss, esto de verdad se estaba poniendo peligroso

Katniss cálmate amor por favor- le perdía yo

Tienes razón, me jode la vida que el este contigo, me jode que te presente como su mujer, tu me jodes, pero te adviento una cosa una vez tuve a Peeta en mi cama rogando mi amor y te puedo jurar que lo volveré a tener- dijo Clove y Katniss quería irse encima de ella pero no la deje

Amor tranquila, recuerda que las pieles viejas y llenas de mierda no me gustan, mejor vámonos- le dije lo suficientemente alto para que Clove oyera

Di lo que quieres Mellark, pero en mi cama estarás muy pronto- dijo ella , yo ya no le di importancia y jale a Katniss para sacarla de ahí, ella estaba que bufaba del coraje, en cuanto salimos del salón donde era la fiesta, Katniss comenzó a maldecir, juro que hasta el mismo diablo le tendría miedo en este momento.

Hija de puta- dijo Annie que estaba junto a nosotros ya que Finnick había ido a pedir los autos

Tranquila Katniss- le dijo Johanna

Sabes que Johanna que no me molesta que sea una zorra, por que yo no tengo la calidad moral para juzgarla, lo que me molesta es que no pude romperle su estúpida cara de puta barata- dijo Katniss

Amor tranquila y jamás vuelvas a compárate con ella, tu estas muy por encima de ella- le dije, en ese momento llego nuestro auto.

Nos vemos en la casa- dije y subí a Katniss al auto, por que yo la veía con ganas de regresar a romperle la cara a Clove

Amor estas bien?- le pregunte

Peeta hazme tuya ahorita- me dijo

Que?- pregunte , como no entendiendo lo que me dijo

Que pares el auto y me hagas el amor ya- me dijo ella se subió el vestido y me dejo ver la hermosura de sus piernas, sus nalgas y su entrada al cielo.

Katniss espera, no falta mucho para que lleguemos a la casa- le pedí

Seguro?- me pregunto y ella comenzó a masturbarse, esta mujer iba a ocasionar que nos matarnos

No lo pensé mucho y comencé a buscar un lugar donde estacionarme, vi una entrada en la carretera y me metí, la única luz que se veía ahí era la de la luna, en cuanto Katniss vio que apague el carro, se puso a horcadas sobre mí, esta mujer me encantaba.

Con manos de seda, y digo de seda por que no sentí en que momento me había desabrochado el pantalón y había sacado mi miembro dios, entre sus besos que me dejaban sin aliento y sus jadeos que eran música para mis oídos, ella ya tenia mi paquete posicionado en su entrada.

Eres mío Mellark- me dijo y se sentó en mí de un solo golpe.

Oh dios Katniss- fue lo único que pude decir, era delicioso, ella comenzó a cabalgar sobre mi, demonios era tan jodidamente estrecha, era fantástica, deliciosa, ella se movía de manera salvaje, pero me encantaba, me quito la corbata y abrió mi camisa, mis manos estaban en sus nalgas , las apretaba sabia que mañana las tendría marcadas ya que mis apretones no eran muy suaves , pero es que ella sacaba mi lado mas salvaje.

Mi camisa esta totalmente abierta y ella me cabalgaba con más fuerza, y mordía mi cuello al mismo tiempo, era delicioso

Katniss me voy a venir- dije con dificultad

Hazlo corretee dentro de mi, lléname de ti- me dijo y yo no lo resistí mas era demasiada la excitación.

Móntame duro, hazlo – le ordene

Dios- grito ella

Ella volvió a morder mi cuello y yo el de ella y al parecer ese fue el detonante para que los dos nos viniéramos, y que orgasmo, wow ni siquiera sabia que uno pudiera tener ese tipo de emociones en la vida., ella se quedo un momento mas pegada a mi, después de que recupero la respiración, se bajo de mi.

Eres mío Mellark- me dijo cuando ya estaba sentada de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto

Si, solo tuyo, pero que tal si te lo demuestro de nuevo?- le pregunte

A la hora que gustes- me conteste

Yo arranque de nuevo, me urgía llegar a la casa, quería demostrarle hasta que punto era de ella, y se lo demostraría toda la noche

* * *

gracias por sus reviews

Angiiee7

Milet7393


	7. Mordidas y rasguños

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_6.-Mordidas y rasguños_

Katniss

Después de mi primer enfrentamiento con la tal Clove, Peeta se ponía muy nervioso cuando sabia que tenia que verla a ella o a Cato, pero se calmaba por sabia que Finnick y Gale iban conmigo, y les hacia jurar que no dejarían que pasara nada.

Finnick y Gale por su lado, muchas veces me decían que si la quería golpear tenia todo su apoyo y no se diga Annie y Johanna, ellas me ayudarían a descuartizarla si se los pidiera, pero tenia que conservar la calma, se lo había prometido a Peeta.

Nuestros días en Paris fueron esplendidos, excepto por las veces que tenia que ver la cara de zorra de Clove y los intentos patéticos de seducción de Cato.

Cuando llegamos a Nueva York, Gale y Peeta estaba muy raros , como si algo les preocupara, pero por mas que intenté investigar no pude sacar nada, y tenia el leve presentimiento de que Finnick, Johanna y Annie sabían algo, por que cada vez que le preguntaba a alguno de ellos lo que pasaba, me evadían o cambian de tema de inmediato.

Estaba tranquilamente en mi oficina, planeado la visita de los Johnson a Nueva York ya que ellos querían firmar el contrato con nosotros, cuando Gale entro a mi oficina con Annie, ambos tenían cara de preocupación y angustia en el rostro.

Que les pasa?- pregunte y lo que mas me sorprendió es que Haymitch entro después que ellos

Haymitch, que haces aquí?- pregunte preocupada

Hola Katniss- me dijo Haymitch

Le paso algo a Peeta?- pregunte histéricamente

No, tranquila, queremos hablar contigo de algo- me dijo Gale

Que pasa?- pregunte a ahora desesperada

Porqué no nos sentamos – dijo Annie y pasamos a una pequeña salita que yo tenia en mi oficina

Katniss queremos hablar contigo de tu padre- dijo Haymitch

Yo no tengo nada que hablar de el- respondí tajante y por mas que me agradaran Gale y Annie no discutiría esto con ellos.

Katniss. Me llamo Gale

Gale, de verdad no quiero ser grosera, pero no me interesa hablar de un hombre que a lo mucho vi tres veces en mi vida- conteste

Lo que pasa es que nosotros tenemos que decirte algo- intervino Annie

De verdad que no me interesa saber nada de ese hombre, el muy hijo de perra tuvo otra familia, destruyendo mi vida y la de mi madre, hubo una época en la que no lo pude culpar por abandonarnos, si mi madre se la pasaba con su coktail de antidepresivos, pero después me di cuenta que yo no tenia la jodida culpa, y a mi también me dejo el maldito- grite enojada por recordarlo

Katniss cálmate y escúchanos- dijo Haymitch

No quiero – grite

Katniss, nosotros conocimos a tu padre- me dijo Gale

Que?- pregunte sorprendida

Que nosotros lo conocimos, solo que con otro nombre y apellido- dijo Annie

De que carajos hablan?- pregunte

Katniss alguna vez te hable del hombre que considera mi padre recuerdas?- me pregunto Gale

Si y eso que?- cada vez entendía menos

Te acuerdas del nombre de mi padre, te lo dije varias veces – me pregunto Gale

Si , Joshua Miller – respondi

Y como se llamaba el tuyo?- pregunto Annie

Joshua Everdeen y eso que jodidos tiene que ver?- pregunte no molesta , encabronada lo que le sigue

Que Joshua Miller y Joshua Everdeen eran la misma persona – me soltó Haymitch

No entiendo- dije, o mas bien no quería entender creo que estaba muy claro

Katniss, el padre de Gale y Annie es el mismo que el tuyo – dijo Haymitch

No me jodas la vida Haymitch- grite, dios esto no podía ser cierto , como era posible que esto estuviera pasando.

Katniss trata de calmarte – me pido Gale

No me pidas que me calme después de todas las pendejadas que me han dicho- grite, yo estaba como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro

Crees que esto ha sido fácil para nosotros?- me pregunto Annie también gritando

Claro que si, ustedes tuvieron su maldita vida resuelta, su madre no se suicido y no tuvieron que ser los recogidos de nadie para no terminar en un orfanato- grite, yo comenzaba a ver todo rojo, la ira me estaba consumiendo, pero era algo que en estos momentos no podía detener.

Nunca fuiste una recogida- me grito Haymitch

Claro, que si lo fui, mientras que estos niños bonitos tenían su maldita vida perfecta- dije mirando a Gale y a Annie con odio

Estas muy equivocada si piensas eso Katniss, por que demonios crees que llevamos el apellido de mi madre y no de nuestro padre, no creas que todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas para nosotros, te has dado cuenta que ni siquiera sabíamos el verdadero nombre de nuestro padre y que el no tuvo ni siquiera lo pantalones de reconocernos, por que déjame decirte que nosotros no sabíamos que Joshua era nuestro verdadero padre, siempre creímos que él se había casado con nuestra madre después de Annie y yo naciéramos, pero te tengo una noticia, no se casaron jamás, así que no creas que para nosotros ha sido fácil, saber que nuestra madre era la amante de nuestro padre- me grito Gale de verdad él se veía muy alterado , pero yo no podía calmarme ni siquiera un poco

Lo mejor será que todos tratemos de calmarnos- dijo Haymitch

Dios desde cuando sabes esto Haymitch, desde cuando me has visto la cara de pendeja- le grite

Katniss si te calmas y prometes escuchar, te diré todo- me dijo Haymitch

Esta bien, y espero esta vez si me digan todo- dije y me senté de nuevo en el sillón

Gale comenzó a contarme toda la historia, yo no siquiera recordaba que mi madre y yo alguna vez habíamos ido a buscar a mi padre a casa de su amante, pero cuando Gale me lo dijo, lo recuerdos volvieron de inmediato, conforme Gale me contaba las cosas yo me sentía mas confundida, como era posible que mi padre hubiera hecho todo esto por dinero, Gale y Annie hasta cierto punto también eran victimas de la situación , yo sabia de sobremanera que no podía enojarme con ellos, ellos no tenían la culpa, al fin y al cabo también eran unos niños, pero estaban siendo demasiadas noticias para mi en un solo día, después de que Gale me dijera que él estaba enterado de lo que paso con Thresh, me entro coraje de que él no se hubiera acercado a mi en esa época, pero también lo entendí, él también estaba muy joven y no podía asimilar las cosas, yo tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

También me aclaro que él no me contrato por el parentesco que tenemos, y que eso me lo podía demostrar con todas las cuentas que yo he manejado, y eso era verdad en mi trabajo era muy buena, pero hasta eso me importaba un pepino en estos momentos

Katniss sé que esto es complicado se asimilar de golpe, pero de verdad que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada, pero también sé que la mas afectada de todo esto has sido tu- dijo Gale

Gale, no sé que decirte, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar en como demonios paso esto y juro que no se en que momento mi vida se convirtió en un drama de telenovela barata- conteste sinceramente.

De verdad que te entiendo- me dijo Annie

Peeta sabe todo esto?- pregunte

Si, de echo el casi me obligo a que habláramos contigo hoy, ya que teme que pienses que él te engaño, pero de verdad que él se entero hace poco y se entero por que quería romperme la cara, ya que pensaba que yo estaba enamorado de ti- me aclaro rápidamente Gale

Estas enojada con el?- me pregunto Annie

Annie en estos momentos estoy enojada con todo el pinche mundo- conteste

Los Mellark no saben la historia tan detallada como te la acabo de decir y ellos también se enteraron por que estuve a punto de terminar con Johanna por tratarte mal. Me dijo Gale, y no se por qué demonios mi corazón brinco, me sentí bien al saber que alguien estaba dispuesto a renunciar a algo por defenderme, esto es lo que se siente tener hermanos me imagino no?

De verdad Katniss esto ha sido duro para todos, yo también me acabo de enterar hace unos días y te juro que jamás he sentido lastima por ti, mas bien siento indignación y coraje hacia nuestros progenitores – me dijo Annie

Lo se, yo me siento igual- fue lo único que pude decir

Vas a separarte de Peeta?- me pregunto Gale preocupado

Que?- pregunte, o sea si estoy enojada y si quiero romperle la cara a medio mundo , pero por que demonios dejaría a Gale?

Peeta ha estado afuera desde que llegamos – dijo Annie

Más bien toda la familia esta afuera – me dijo Gale

Genial, ahora mi novio piensa que lo voy a dejar, me acabo de enterar que tengo dos hermanos, mi familia política esta afuera y oyó todo mi finísimo vocabulario, nada mas falta que un pájaro me cague no?- dije tratando de calmarme, pero Annie, Gale y Haymitch comenzaron a reír

No es gracioso saben?- les pregunte

Gracias Katniss- me dijo Gale y me abrazo

Hey yo también estoy- dijo Annie y los tres nos abrazamos

Bueno creo que es momento de empezar de nuevo, pero quiero aclararles que no dejare de ser una perra ok?- les dije y con lo de perra sabían que me refería que no me dejaría de nadie

Lo sabemos, pero serás nuestra perra favorita- dijo Annie

Por dios tiene tres minutos como hermanas y ya hablar de perra, no quiero saben cuando el cuadro se complete con Johanna.- dijo Gale

Seremos tres perras- dijo Annie y las dos reímos

De verdad no saben que gusto me da que todo este aclarado- dijo Haymitch

Pero aun sigo enojada contigo- le dije seria

Cuando te de una rebanada de pastel de chocolate te olvidaras del enojo- dijo el, el sabia como comprarme

Bueno pues prepara dos por que yo también estoy enojada- dijo Annie

Bueno es hora de que tu novio entre antes de que perfore el piso de la recepción – dijo Gale

Gale salió de mi oficina y creo que no habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando Peeta entro y me abrazo.

Nena de verdad, yo quería decirte todo, pero no podía, no me correspondía, no quiero que pienses que te engañe te juro que nunca fue mi intención – dijo de corrido y sin respirar

Porqué no te calmas- le dije separándome un poco de el pero sin soltarme de su abrazo

No estas enojada?- me pregunto

Peeta, no escudaste todo lo que grito?- pregunto Johanna que venia entrando a mi oficina con Darius y Lilia

De verdad ciento mucho que me hallan oído – dije un poco apenada por los padres de Peeta

Tranquila cariño, que yo les diría cosas peores a sus padres si vivieran – dijo Lilia

Gracias- le respondí y la abrace

Que les parece si todos nos vamos a comer y a tratar de relajarnos- dijo Darius

A mi me parece una gran idea- dijo Annie

La verdad no puedo, mañana llagan los Johnson y todo tiene que estar listo-. Respondí

Que es lo que tiene que estar listo?- pregunto Annie

No les vas a poner una bomba o si?- pregunto Finnick emocionado, este a que hora había llegado que no me di cuenta?

No es mala idea lo de la bomba pero se haría mucho escándalo- dije

Que es lo que falta?- me pregunto Gale

Gale por si ya lo olvidaste pasado mañana es la cena de las empresas Hawthorne – le recordé

Claro que me acuerdo, pero los Johnson que tiene que ver?- pregunto

Pues ellos están invitados- dije como si fuera obvio

Esa cena será divertida- dijo Finnick

No le veo nada de divertido estar en mismo lugar con esa mujer – dijo Lilia molesta

Mama, es muy divertido sobretodo cuando Katniss la manda al diablo y la quiere golpear- dijo Finnick riendo

Ok, pues si necesitas ayuda Katniss solo dímelo- me dijo Lilia

Tranquila Lilia, que esa plástica no es ningún problema para mi- le conteste

Me encanta que mi mujer sea tan ruda- me dijo Peeta al oído

Después de nuestra breve charla en la oficina todos nos fuimos a comer, yo pienso que aun no me caía bien el veinte de todo lo que me había enterado hoy, y la verdad lo agradecía, pero sabia que en cualquier momento me desmoronaría.

Peeta crees que me puedas llevar a casa?- le pregunte, cuando aun estábamos en el restaurante

Claro que si amor, vámonos- me dijo, el sabia que necesitaba desahogarme y que en cualquier momento llegaría eso.

Peeta se acercó para hablar con Gale, no sé que se dijeron, pero Peeta me ayudo a levantarme de la silla, nos despedimos y salimos del restaurante.

En el camino a mi departamento, no dije nada y agradecí que Peeta tampoco lo hiciera, en cuanto llegamos al edificio, me baje el auto sin esperar a Peeta, quería llegar a mi casa y sentirme segura, sentir que ahí nada me pasaría.

Peeta entro cinco minutos después de mi, y fue ahí cuando realmente me sentí segura, yo estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, el llego se puso junto a mi, y solo necesito abrazarme para que yo me pusiera a llorar, como nunca en mi vida, volví a sentirme como esa niña de 6 años, sola, donde sentía que todo era un sueño, pero por mas que pasaba el tiempo yo no despertaba, me sentía tan confundida, tan desorientada como nunca en mi vida

No se cuanto tiempo llore, pero lo que si se es que Peeta me abrazo, todo el tiempo, acariciaba mis cabellos y me decía cuanto me amaba.

Sentí que en cualquier momento se me acabarían las lagrimas de tanto llorar, pero no, al parecer todas que no había llorado en tantos años, estaba acumuladas y esperando por salir.

Llego un momento que el sueño comenzó a vencerme, pero sabia que estando con Peeta nada pasaría así que me deje llevar a brazos de Morfeo y dormir, a lo mejor así las lagrimas ya no estarían cuando yo despertara.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, sentía mi cara un poco hinchada, trate de despabilarme completamente, y me di cuanta de que estaba en la cama y Peeta a mi lado abrazándome

Hola- me dijo, mirándome tiernamente

Hola- conteste con voz ronca

Como estas?- me pregunto con cautela

Tranquilo, mi ataque de histeria ya paso- le dije con una sonrisa

Como te sientes?- me pregunto con preocupación en la voz

Bien, creo que necesitaba desahogarme por completo- le conteste

Como has tomado lo de Annie y Gale?- me pregunto

Ellos tampoco tienen la culpa de nada, no puedo enojarme con ellos u odiarlos, al fin y al cabo a ellos también los engañaron- le dije

Me alegra saber que piensas eso- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

Vas a ir a trabajar?- le pregunte , por que yo había decidido quedarme en casa, ya hablaría con Gale para que mi secretaria se encargara de los últimos detalles

Si, pero no por que yo quiera- me aclaro

Pues si no quieres no vallas- le dije, abrazándolo mas por la cintura

Amor, si voy me quedare, aquí solo todo el día – me dijo serio

Claro que no, por que yo tampoco iré- le dije

Eso ya lo se, amor tu tampoco iras a trabajar, Johanna me hablo hace un rato, y me dijo que Annie, ella y mi madre vendrían por ti – me dijo mi novio

Ok crees que podamos salir por la puerta de emergencias sin que nos vean?- pregunte esperanzada a que me salvara de un día de compras

No amor, al parecer mi hermana y mi madre tiene un radar, para encontrar a la gente- me dijo divertido

Ok, me haré la enferma- dije

Mi madre no te lo creería- me dijo

Sabes que es lo peor, que no seria capaz de mentirle a Lilia- dije enojada

Jaja, te amo – me dijo y ahora si me dio un beso como dios manda, estábamos profundizando las cosas, cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar

Ok creo que tendremos que esperar hasta la noche – dijo Peeta

Son muchas horas- grite, mientras él se levantaba de la cama.

Después de que Johanna entrara a mi habitación y casi, casi ella me bañara, salimos de mi casa, wow me esperaba un largo día.

Ellas ya habían planeado todo, así que lo primero que hicimos fue ir a desayunar y agradecí a todos los santos que no tocaran el tema de ayer, después del desayunos nos fuimos a un spa, este día estaba comenzando a mejorar notablemente.

Después de que las manos de un hombre como de dos metros, que se enamoro de mis zapatos, quitara todos los nudos que tenía en mi espalda, nos fuimos de compras.

Porqué necesitábamos otro vestido?- pregunte , ya que yo tenia listo el que me llevaría mañana, no era una cena de gala

Porqué cierta zorra que quiere a tu hombre vendrá- me recordó Johanna

Ok, si necesito otro vestido- dije más rápido que aprisa

Así que las 4 nos sumergimos en varias tiendas, sabia que estaba exagerando en ponerme tal celosa de esa mujer pero no lo podía evitar, ella me había dicho algo muy cierto, Peeta la había amado y me daba pánico que ella pudiera quitármelo.

Después de que las 4 encontraremos los vestidos perfectos para la gran noche, y cabe mencionar que nos costó 6 horas dentro de un centro comercial, llegue a la comodidad y tranquilidad de mi hogar, lo primero que hice fue tirarme en el sillón, estaba molida, mis pies me dolían y tenia hambre, pero juro que me dolía hasta marcar el numero de teléfono para pedir una pizza.

Gracias a dios Peeta llego y no llego con las manos vacías llego con una caja de pizza y cerveza, ya había dicho que amo a este hombre hasta la locura?

Valla al parece acerté – dijo Peeta dejando la pizza y las cervezas en la mesa

Tu hermana tiene serios problemas con las comprar- le dije y le di un beso

Si, pero por lo visto tu también compraste mucho- me dijo viendo las 9 bolsas de compras que había en la sala

Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele- dije y el me dio esa sonrisa que me derretía

Como te fue en el trabajo?- pregunte

Bien, lo mismo de siempre – me dijo y el hombre mas hermoso del mundo o sea mi Peeta, me dio una rebanada de pizza y mi cerveza

Te amo sabes?- le dije

Jaja, solo porque te traje pizza- me dijo divertido

Y cerveza no lo olvides- dije

Después de que terminamos de cenar los dos fuimos a dormir, la verdad es que habían sido dos días realmente agotadores pero el peor seria mañana ., al estar nuevamente frente a frente con la zorra.

Peeta

En la mañana cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que Katniss no estaba a mi lado, me imagine que se había ido muy temprano por que hoy seria la cena de la empresa de mi cuñado y todo tenia que estar perfecto, así que por esta vez no me enojaría.

Yo me fui a trabajar ,para poder matar el tiempo ya que ayer había solucionado todos los pendientes que tenia, pero mas que nada había ido para no estar pensando en que hoy tendría que volver a verle la cara a el hijo de perra de Johnson y a ella, la maldita mujer que me engaño.

También me preocupara que Clove provocara de más a Katniss, sabia que ahorita ella no tendría el control que tubo en Paris, y se le lanzaría encima a Clove si esta la provocaba, así que tendría que estar muy al pendiente de ellas.

El día pasó muy rápido, Katniss y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en casa de mis padres ya que Johanna quería arreglarla, así que yo me fui a mi departamento por ropa y ahí me cambie.

Eran las 7:30 en punto cuando yo estaba llegando a casa de mis padres, la fiesta comenzaba a las 8:30, cuando llegue vi a todos los hombres de la familia en la sala sentados y ya arreglados.

No me digan, no están listas?- pregunte con sarcasmo

Ni siquiera nos dejan acercarnos a la planta de arriba- dijo Finnick

No a mí que soy el patriarca de esta familia- dijo mi padre indignado

No puedo creer que sus mujeres los controlen- me burle

De que hablas Peeta?- pregunto una voz detrás de mi y de inmediato supe que era mi Katniss.

Dios habrá algo con lo que no te veas jodidamente sexy y caliente- dije según yo en mi mente, pero cuando oí a Finnick y a Gale burlarse y a mi padre llamándome, me di cuenta que no lo había dicho en mi mente

Peeta– dijo mi padre

Perdón que decías de el control?- me pregunto Katniss levantando la ceja y eso la hacia verse mas sexy

Que tu puedes controlar de mi lo que quieras- dije sin pensarlo, y ella de inmediato se acercó a mi y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Valla el macho de la familia nos salió mas dominado que nada- se burlo Finnick

Cállate- dije

Las demás chicas bajaron y la verdad es que todas se veían hermosas.

Eres la mujer mas hermosa cariño- le dijo mi padre a mi madre

Gracias- le contesto mi madre y se quedaron mirando, ellos se perdían en su mundo

Ok es hora de irnos- dijo Gale nervioso

Todos nos fuimos en diferentes autos.

De verdad que te ves hermosa- le dije cuando estuvimos solos en el auto

Si, me di cuenta de que gusto como veía, después de que dijes que era sexy y caliente delante de todos- dijo ella burlándose

No sé que haces conmigo que cada vez que estoy cerca de ti pierdo la cabeza- le dije

Bueno pues espero que no la pierdas esta noche durante la fiesta- me dijo ella en tono pícaro

No prometo nada, sabes que me vuelves loco- le respondí

Bueno por lo menos hoy si tendrás algo que arrancar- dijo ella y yo sabía perfectamente bien a que se refería.

Me encanta la idea- dije y acelere un poco mas, sentí que entre mas rápido llegáramos mas rápido saldríamos.

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde seria la fiesta, mi familia ya se encontraba ahí, y ya había gente llegando al lugar, a la mayoría yo los conocía, ya que tenia negocios con ellos, o por mi padre, así que me la pase saludando gente que la verdad no tenia el menor interés de ver, pero lo único bueno era que me la pasaba presentando a Katniss como mi novia.

Katniss y yo la estábamos pasando bastante bien, platicábamos con la gente, tomábamos champán, y bailábamos, pero nuestra felicidad duro muy poco, por que cuando regresábamos a nuestra mesa, nos topamos con Cato y Clove.

Buenas noche- dijo Cato

Buena noches- dijimos Katniss y yo al mismo tiempo

Que hermosa te vez Katniss- dijo el perro

Veo que a tu esposa no le importa que coquetees con otras delante de ella- respondí

No, mi esposa sabe que siempre estaré para ella verdad cielo? – dijo el perro

Claro, y no es mentira que Katniss se ve hermosa – dijo Clove con burla

Pues agradezco el cumplido- dijo Katniss

Espero que esta noche si me permitas bailar con tu novio Katniss- le dijo Clove

La verdad la dudo- dijo Katniss

Porqué seria interesante, así Peeta baila con mi esposa y tu bailas conmigo- dijo Cato

Jamás pondrás tus cerdas manos sobre ella- dije acercándome más a él, pero Katniss me tomo del brazo

Peeta, no seas inseguro- se burlo el perro

No me provoques Cato, por que te aseguro que ahora nada me detendrá para matarte – lo amenace

Aun lo odias por arrebatarme de tu lado?- pregunto Clove con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro

No te sientas tan importante – le dijo Katniss que ya estaba empezando a molestarse

Katniss, Peeta, vengan quiero que conozcan a alguien – dijo mi madre interviniendo muy oportunamente, Katniss y yo ya no dijimos nada y nos fuimos con mi madre.

Todo bien?- nos pregunto

Juro que la moleré a golpes- dijo Katniss

Tranquila amor no vale la pena- dije

Mi madre nos presento a unos amigos de ella de hace mucho años, me encanto como quedaron impresionado con Katniss, adoraba tener a mi lado una mujer que podía ocasionar que toda la gente se quedara callada solo con verla.

La cena comenzó a ser servida, Katniss y yo nos fuimos a nuestros lugares con mi familia, la cena paso tranquila, Cato y Clove no se nos habían vuelto a atravesar en el camino, pero ya saben lo bueno no dura toda la vida.

Unos fotógrafos se nos acercaron para poder tomarnos una foto, pero de inmediato llego Cato con su esposa.

Me gustaría que todos supieran de la alianza, Mellark, Hawthorne, Johnson,.

Dijo Cato a uno de los fotógrafos, así que nos pidieron que nos pusiéramos los tres para una estúpida foto, lo que yo no sabia era que Clove llegaría y me besaría delante de todos, dios el pendejo de su marido estaba junto a mí.

En cuanto reaccione la avente y a decir verdad no fue nada sutil mi aventón.

Que demonios te pasa?- pregunte gritando

Eres mio Mellark- me grito la loca de Clove

Hija de perra- oí que Katniss gritaba desde los brazos de Finnick que la tenia sujeta

Suéltame Finnick, le voy a dar hasta por el culo a esta golfa- gritaba Katniss

Katniss, hija cálmate- le pedía mi madre

Suéltala Finnick- le decía Annie que estaba sujetada por mi padre, genial llevaban dos días de hermanas y ya se defendían como leonas

Maldita corriente, Peeta se cansara de una mujer como tu- le grito Clove

A ella no la insultes- le grite a Clove tomándola por el brazo

Clove no esta sola – me dijo Cato

Valla ahora si eres su marido?- pregunto Johanna

Saquen a todos estos fotógrafos de aquí- ordeno Gale, claro que todos los invitados ya estaba en el chisme, pero en cuanto los fotógrafos salieron del lugar, no se como demonios Katniss se zafo de Finnick

Lo siguiente que vi, fue una macha negra, o sea a Katniss, ya que iba enfundada en un vestido Negro tenia a Clove tomada del pelo, las dos cayeron a al suelo, pero Katniss le estaba dando con todo.

Toma eso perra- le grito Katniss

Peeta sepáralas- me grito Johanna

Finnick y yo intentamos sepáralas, pero Katniss la tenia bien tomada del cabello y gracias a mi padre que intento ayudarnos a sepáralas, soltó a Annie que de inmediato ayudo a Katniss

No te metas con mi hermana zorra- le dijo Annie

Ya éramos, Finnick, mi padre, hasta el imbécil de Cato y yo intentando separar a tres mujeres, Gale estaba controlando a Johanna que también quería entrar en el pleito.

Cuando por fin logramos que Katniss y Annie soltaran a Clove, me di cuenta que si eran hermanas, le habían roto hasta el vestido

Malditas perras- les grito

Suéltame Peeta, para que esta sepa lo que es realmente ser una perra- me dijo Katniss

Amor cálmate – le pedía, pero ella forcejeaba en mis brazos para que la soltara

Déjame romperle aunque sea la nariz- me pedía Katniss

Acompañen a los señores Johnson a la salida- dijo Cato a unos de seguridad

Nos volveremos a ver zorra- le grito Clove a Katniss

Cuando quieras perra- le dijo Katniss

Cuando los sacaron, Johanna me dijo con la mirada que viera algo en Katniss, comencé a escasear a Katniss, y me di cuenta que se había roto algunos tirantes de la espalda de su vestido y estaba apunto de revelar lugares que eran exclusivos míos.

Así que me quite mi saco y se lo puse.

Que…- intento decir pero la calle

Pontéelo o el que acabara matando a alguien aquí seré yo- respondí, ella sin decir nada mas se lo puso

De verdad lamento esto Gale- le dijo Katniss a mi cuñado

No lo lamentes la verdad es que me gusta saber que tengo una hermana ruda- dijo mi cuñado divertido

Hermanas querrás decir que Annie me ayudo- le dijo Katniss

O si, y si no me hubieran agarrado le quito el vestido- dijo Annie orgullosa

Bueno, lo mejor será que me lleve a Katniss – les dije, todos asintieron y nos despedimos.

Íbamos saliendo del salón del hotel, cuando se me ocurrió algo

Amor sabes que estamos en un hotel?- le pregunte

Si y eso que?- me respondió ella

Y eso que? , pues que no sabes lo que me excita verte defendiendo lo tuyo o sea a mi así que quiero arrancarte lo que queda de ese vestido, y follarte hasta que se te salga el alma – le dije al oído

Y que demonios esperas para hacerlo?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

De inmediato, nos fuimos a la recepción y pedí una habitación, subimos a la suit y todavía no terminábamos de cerrar la puerta cuando ella ya me estaba quitando la camisa, dios no supe en donde quedo a la corbata y el saco, pero me vale gorro, mi camisa cayo al suelo y sus labios recorrían mi pecho, mientras que mis manos se metían por debajo de lo que quedaba de su vestido

Dios Katniss me encantas- le dije

Ella me aventó a la cama y se puso sobre mí.

Arranca el maldito vestido y jédeme hasta que ya no pueda – me dijo y eso detono todo mi lado salvaje.

Me levante de la cama con ella encima, la puse en el piso y la gire para su espalda estuviera pegada a mi pecho, la tome de la cintura y pegue su culo a mi erección, ella no pudo evitar el gemido de placer y me encantaba.

Sin previo aviso, puse mis manos en su vestido la verdad es que la tela cedió bastante fácil.

Dios- dijo ella

La verdad es que no sabia que lo salvaje podía gustarnos tanto a los dos, pero de que era genial eso era seguro.

Eres una zorra- le dije al oído

Si y quiero que me trates como a una- me pidió entre gemidos

Y yo era su esclavo, yo estaba para hacer lo que ella me pidiera, así que la tire a la cama, pero la puse en cuatro, comencé a besar su espalda, bajando a sus espalda baja y llegando a sus firmes nalgas, y no pude resistidme y le mordí una nalga la verdad es que la mordí un poco fuerte, pero a ella no pareció disgustarle en lo absoluto.

Así baje un poco mas lamí desde su espalda baja hasta llegar al centro de su feminidad, dios su sabor era totalmente delicioso.

Peeta – gimió ella

Cállate- le dije en tono amenazante

Seguí con mis lamidas, mientras que me sacaba los pantalones y el bóxer.

Me vas a pedir paz Katniss- le dije y sin darle tiempo a nada, así como estaba en cuatro la penetre, ella solo grito de placer, yo la tome de su larga cabellera y la comencé a embestir fuerte y rápido, y la verdad es que no sabia quien terminaría pidiendo paz si ella o yo, ya que ella chocaba sus hermosa nalgas a mi con cada envestida y juro que era la gloria.

Más Peeta mas- me pidió ella y yo como buen esclavo la obedecí, la penetre mas duro y mucho mas fuerte, sentí como sus paredes comenzaron a tensarse, y la verdad es que yo también necesitaba desfogarme.

DIOSSSSSSS- grito ella cuando sintió su orgasmo y que orgasmo yo estaba todo mojado de sus jugos, pero eso ayudo a que yo terminara segundos después de ella

Katniss- fue lo único que pude decir y descargue violentamente dentro de ella.

Los dos caímos boca abajo en la cama, nunca en mi vida había sudado tanto como en estos momentos.

Eso fue más que excelente- dijo Katniss

Ni que lo digas, eres exquisita – le dije

Anda vamos a darnos un baño- me dijo ella y los dos aun con las piernas temblorosas nos logramos levantar de la cama y fuimos al baño, donde nuevamente me pido que la domara y valla que me gustaba hacer eso.

La verdad es que el baño solo sirvió para despejarnos un poco, pero la lujuria en vez de bajar incremento bastante, esa noche la hice mía en todas la formas y en todas la posiciones que conocía y si lo logre ella termino pidiéndome paz.

Al día siguiente, me desperté antes que ella, y solo de recordar la noche salvaje que habíamos tenido, una sonrisa tonta se instalo en mi boca y sabia que no se quitaría de ahí por nada del mundo, Katniss estaba dormida aun, ella estaba acostada boca abajo y la sabana dejaba toda su espalda desnuda, me di cuenta que nuestra noche salvaje le había dejando unos cuantos moretones, espera que ella no se enojara por eso.

Estaba por despertarla para volver a hacerla mía cuando mi estúpido teléfono sonó, así que me pare a buscarlo lo mas deprisa que pude para que Katniss no se despertara.

Diga?- conteste

Hola hermanito, - dijo Johanna emocionada

Que pasa?- pregunte preocupado

Te esperamos a Katniss y a ti en el club mi madre quiere que desayunemos juntos, por cierto como supe que mi cuñada se quedaría sin vestido, le deje ropa en la recepción, - dijo mi hermana

Sabes que eres la mejor- dije

Lo se, no se tarden adiós- dijo y me colgó

Hice lo que Johanna me dijo, llame a recepción y me subieron una pequeña maleta, donde había ropa hasta mía, con mucho trabajo logre despertar a mi Katniss, pero de inmediato se paro, cuando me entro llamada de mi madre diciendo que nos quería en media en hora en club, así que nos bañamos y salimos para el club, cuando llegamos ya nos estaban esperando todo.

Que tal su noche?- pregunto mi madre

Bien gracias- respondió Katniss apenada

Porqué no nadamos un rato- dijo Johanna

Eso seria fabuloso- dijo Katniss – pero no traigo traje de baño- agrego

Que clase de hermana seria si no te trajera uno?- pregunto Annie molesta

Así que sin nada más, se llevaron a Katniss a que se pusiera el traje de baño, cuando salieron, Finnick, Gale y yo también ya nos habíamos cambiado.

Peeta con que noche salvaje eh?- me pregunto Finnick con burla

Cállate – dije sin prestarle atención

Sabes Peeta la violencia no es buena- dijo Gale riendo

De que demonios hablan?- pregunte

Peeta Mellark mordiste a Katniss?- pregunto mi madre, cuando me gire vi que Katniss se había quitado su bata y traía una sexy mordida en su nalga derecha yo solo me reía y Katniss me acompañaba.

No te preocupes mama, Katniss se defendió- dijo Finnick

Que?- pregunto mi mama y Gale me giro y mi mama se comenzó a reír

De verdad que ustedes están locos, Peeta ponte una playera que traes toda la espalda llena de rasguños y mordidas- dijo mi mama con burla

Ese es mi hijo- me apoyo mi padre

Katniss se puso una falda de Johanna, que le quedaba un poco chica, pero eso era mejor a que todo mundo viera la mordida en el la nalga no?

Mi papa pidió unos camarones de botana, pero en cuanto el mesero puso el plato en la mesa, Katniss salió corriendo sin decir nada.

Que demonios paso?- pregunto Gale

Que le hiciste?- me pregunto Annie

Que tiene?- me pregunto mi madre

No lo se, pero si es lo que me imagino, hoy seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo-dije y Salí tras Katniss

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Angiiee7

Milet7393  



	8. Nervios

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_7.-Nervios_

Katniss

Dios el olor de los camarones jamás me había dado tanto asco en mi vida, al contrario me encantaban, pero en estos momentos juro que jamás volveré a comer camarones, creo que vomite todo lo que había comido en la semana.

Era totalmente horrible el olor de los camarones, agggg., cuando estaba vaciando mi estomago por tercera vez, oí que alguien entro al baño. Genial, van a pensar que estoy ebria, pensé.

Amor estas bien?- me pregunto Peeta, esto es mejor, mi novio perfecto me esta viendo vomitar genial, no creo que un rayo pueda partirme lo suficientemente rápido.

Peeta vete- logre decir antes de mi estomago decidiera vaciarse nuevamente

Pero al parecer el entendió, ven quédate a mi lado y mira que sexy me veo al vomitar, por que eso hizo, pero si he de decir la verdad, me sentí bien de que el estuviera ahí, ya que comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y recogía mi cabello que se caía a mi cara.

Gracias a dios mi estomago ya estaba vació, así que me quede sentada un rato en el piso tratando de aclararme la garganta ya que me ardía y tratando de recobrar mi respiración.

Estas bien amor?- volvió a preguntar

Los camarones estaban echados a perder, que no oliste?- pregunte con asco nada mas de acordarme del olor

No amor, estaban bastante buenos- me contesto el

No estoy loca Peeta – le dije molesta

Katniss, no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no fueron los camarones?- me pregunto Peeta y la verdad es que yo no entendía a que se refería con eso

No te entiendo?- pregunte , en lo que intentaba ponerme de pie

Katniss, que tal si tu.. Bueno,.. No se estuvierasembarazada? no entendí nada de lo que dijo

Peeta no entendí nada de lo que dijiste- le dije

Que tal si tu estuvieras embarazada?- me dijo después de unos largos minutos de silencio

Pero eso no puede ser, nos hemos cuidado – dije tranquila

Pero y si alguna vez el condón se rompió o recuerda que hubo veces que la pasión nos gano amor- dijo el en tono inocente

Bueno, pues no lo se, nunca me había planteado la idea de ser madre – dije con honestidad.

Bebe pero si se diera el caso, que pasaría?- me pregunto nervioso

La verdad es que no lo se Peeta, crees que este embarazada?- pregunte ahora yo pero no con nerviosismo si no con pánico

Puede ser- dijo serio

Que tienes?- pregunte al ver si cambio de actitud

Tu abortarías Katniss?- me preguntón con la voz dolida

CLARO QUE NO- grite, digo soy un perra, pero no mataría a mi hijo, por mas que no este preparada, no lo haría

De verdad?- me pregunto con ilusión

Peeta jamás, abortaría a un hijo, eso es ruin, lo único que digo que es me aterra la idea de estar embarazada, si mal no recuerdas yo nunca tuve una imagen materna y no tengo ni idea de que se hace en estos casos- dije

Amor no tienes por qué temer yo estaré a tu lado y mi familia también, ahora tu también tienes que recordar que ahora tienes dos hermanos- me dijo el abrazándome

Peeta por que siento que esto es lo que querías?- pregunte y es la verdad él estaba demasiado tranquilo como si fuera lo que esperaba, como si que yo estuviera embarazada no fuera una sorpresa para el.

Bueno puede que tal vez yo no me halla cuidado últimamente- dijo nervioso

Peeta no te cuidabas?- pregunte lentamente y seria

Si, bueno, a veces, lo que pasa es que amor somos tan pasionales que bueno, no me iba a detenerme a buscar un condón cuando ya estábamos en la acción verdad?- me pregunto, la verdad es que no supe si todo lo que me acababa de decir tenia lógica para el, pero para mi no, yo ya sabia perfectamente bien que era lo que había pasado

Peeta, querías que yo quedara embarazada?- pregunte sin mas rodeos

Yo?- pregunto como si el no rompiera ni un plato pero ya tenia toda la vajilla despostillada

Si Peeta tú- le dije señalándolo

Estas enojada?- me pregunto alejándose un poco de mi

No lo se, es que todo esto es muy nuevo para mi, digo, sé que te amo y que no puedo estar sin ti, pero un bebe?, dios, hace mucho la idea de formar una familia era muy lejano para mi, por no decir imposible- dije recargándome en la pared

Katniss yo también te amo con toda el alma y lo sabes, y si quieres la verdad, si yo ya no me he cuidado, por que siento que si quedabas embarazada ya no me dejarías nunca – dijo apenado

Peeta y de donde sacas la absurda y pendeja idea de que yo te quiero dejar?- pregunte molesta

Pues, cuando te enteraste que yo era Mellark, no querías ni verme – me dijo

Era obvio no crees?, me acababa de enterar que no sabia tu verdadero nombre y que solo estabas conmigo por vengarte, dime como querías que te tratara?- pregunte como si el fuera un tarado, aunque en estos momentos lo estaba siendo

Por eso, sabia que la pasión que los dos compartimos haría que por lo menos te acercaras un poco a mi y yo te podría embarazar y así tu te quedarías conmigo siempre – dijo preocupado

Estas loco sabes?- le pregunte, pero la verdad es que no estaba molesta, como estarlo cuando él me estaba dando la oportunidad de realizar mis sueños mas profundos.

Por ti- dijo y se volvió a acercar a mí

Ok, déjame lavar mis dientes y vamos a una farmacia a comprar una prueba de embarazo ok?- le dije y el solo sonrió como si le estuviera dando la mejor noticia.

Me lave mis dientes y salí del baño,

Peeta me esperaba recargado en el la pared, estaba feliz, tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Vamos?- me pregunto extendiendo su mano, así que yo extendí la mi y se la tome , no fuimos con la familia, así que salimos del club y fuimos a una farmacia, él se bajo a comprar la famosa prueba , ya que mis piernas me temblaban , no sabia si de emoción o de miedo, pero de que temblaban, temblaban.

Regresamos al club, por que él quería decirle la noticia a toda la familia, así que en el club pidió una habitación privada de descanso, así que en cuanto entramos a la habitación yo me metí al baño y me hice la prueba, decía que tenia que esperar tres minutos, así que Salí del baño y Peeta estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación

Te puedes calmar?- le pregunte

Ok aquí dice que si solo sale una raya es negativa, pero si salen dos es positiva- me dijo ya que estaba leyendo las instrucciones

Y dice que tienes que orinar en la prueba- dijo sin mirarme

Peeta ya me la hice- conteste

Y dice que son tres minutos – siguió leyendo

MELLARK- grite y él se giro a verme asustado

Que te pasa?- me pregunto

Que ya me hice la prueba- le dije

Ok, cuanto falta?- pregunto

No lo se – dije

Voy a ver- dijo y se metió al baño

Y salió con la prueba en la mano, dios, esto era bochornoso pero el parecía extasiado, su sonrisa era tan genuina que no podía enojarme con el en estos momentos.

Que lenta prueba no habrá mas rápidas?- me pregunto

Peeta solo son tres minutos, que quieres una prueba que con verme me diga si estoy o no embarazada-. Le conteste

No te burles- me dijo serio

Ya cálmate no quiero ni imaginarte en la sala de parto- dije – en vez de que me pongan un calmante a mi te lo van a poner a ti- agregue con mas burla

El me miro feo y bajo su mirada a la prueba, yo me quede paralizada, dios era el hombre más expresivo que conocía y su perfecto rostro no me decía nada.

Soy un cabron- grito emocionado

Que?, si estoy o no?- pregunte antes de entrar en un ataque de pánico

Si, lo estas – grito mas emocionado y corrió a mi lado para abrazarme

Seremos padres- dije con un nudo en la garganta

Si, seremos padres y ya no podrás alejarte de mi nunca- me dijo apretándome mas a su cuerpo

Te amo- fue lo único que podía decir

Y yo a ti con toda el alma- me contesto y atrapo mis labios, y yo que no me puedo resistir a sus besos, pues los acepte gustosa.

De un momento a otro la habitación estaba cargada de pasión, lo único que nos importaba era arrancarnos la ropa y tomarnos como animales en celo y eso es precisamente lo que comenzamos a hacer, nuestros celulares comenzaron a sonar, pero ninguno de los dos les tomamos importancia, llego el momento en que los aventamos lejos de nosotros para no escudarlos mas, la ropa comenzó a Salir de nuestros ardientes cuerpos y nos besamos con desesperación , el me necesitaba y yo a él.

Tómame ya- suplique

Como ordenes- contesto y abrió mis piernas para ponerse en medio, él estaba por penetrarme de una sola estocada cuando comenzaron a tocar la puerta pero Peeta ni yo estábamos dispuestos a detenernos o eso creíamos hasta que oímos un grito

Peeta no seas cabron, no quiero ver a mi hermana cogiendo contigo- era la voz de Gale

Miren la cortinas – esa era la voz de Johanna y por como se oía estaba histérica

Peeta y yo nos giramos y oh santa mierda, la putas cortinas de la habitación estaban abiertas y toda la maldita gente estaba viéndonos.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews


	9. Padres

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_8.-Padres_

Peeta

No lo podía creer, Katniss no me había matado por confesarle que no me había cuidado, para que ella quedara embarazada, pero no estaba tan seguro si me dejaría vivo después de medio club nos vio desnudos y casi haciendo el amor.

Me levante a cerrar las estúpidas cortinas y Katniss estaba totalmente avergonzada y yo estaba completamente encabronado por que otros la vieron desnuda.

Podemos irnos?- me pregunto Katniss que ya se estaba vistiendo

Claro que si amor, pero quiero que le demos la noticia a la familia- dije emocionado

Si, pero por favor que no sea aquí, no quiero que nadie mas me vea mas de lo que ya me han visto- me pidió ella preocupada

Claro que no amor , tranquila- le dije, me vestí y salimos por la parte de atrás del club, cuando íbamos en el auto, llame a mi familia para decirles que los quería ver a todos en casa de mis padres, claro que todos aceptaron de inmediato, Finnick no perdería la oportunidad de molestarnos por el espectáculo que acabábamos de dar.

Katniss me pido que fuéramos a su departamento yo acepte por que tenia pensado que pronto ya no viviría ella ahí.

Cuando llegamos ella se metió a dar un baño en lo que yo pedía comida china para comer algo antes de ir con mis padres.

Cuando Katniss salió del baño, yo ya tenia todo listo, la comida, la mesa puesta y todo eso, ya que le preguntaría algo muy importante, así que tenia que ganar puntos para que me diera el si, a todo lo que estaba por proponerle.

Mmm comida chica- dijo ella sentándose en la mesa

Sabia que te gustaría- dije sentándome junto a ella

Que te traes entre manos Mellark – me dijo ella sonriendo

Porqué dices eso amor?- pregunte en tono inocente

Mellark- me dijo seria

Ok, me descubriste – dije sin remedio, ella me conocía muy bien

Lo se, así que dime que te traes entre manos Peeta- me dijo

Amor quiero que nos casemos- dije sin rodeos

De que hablas?- me pregunto ella como si no me entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo

Como que de hablo?- le pregunte yo, creí que estaba siendo bastante claro en lo que estaba diciendo

Pues si, digo si esta bien que tu quieras estar conmigo por el embarazo y todo eso pero no tenemos que casarnos- dijo ella

Piensas que quiero que nos casemos por que estas embarazada?- pregunte molesto

Y no es por eso?- me pregunto ella y eso me hizo enojar aun mas

Claro que no Katniss, quiero que nos casemos por que te amo con toda mi alma y claro que estoy feliz por él bebe que viene en camino, pero no quiero que nos casemos por eso, quiero que seas mi mujer en toda regla, quiero pasar mi vida contigo- le explique molesto

Es enserio Peeta?- me pregunto

Crees que bromearía con algo así?- pregunte

No – dijo no muy segura

Katniss te amo, quiero que seas mi esposa, sé que tu no crees mucho en estas cosas pero de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Te amo Katniss- me respondo con lágrimas en los ojos

Y yo a ti, así que, que dices?- pregunte emocionado

Que si- dijo de inmediato con una sonrisa en los labios

Ambos nos levantamos y nos fundimos en un beso, que no tenía la pasión que nos caracterizaba, tenia amor, ternura y mi devoción hacia ella

Terminamos de comer y fuimos a casa de mis padres, todos ya se encontraban ahí, estaba feliz, Katniss había aceptado casarse conmigo, seriamos padres y esta noche después de hacerle el amor, la convencería de que comenzara a buscar una casa para cambiarnos cuanto antes.

Buenas noches- dije entrando a la sala donde estaban todos

Valla ya llegaron nuestros burritos en primavera.- se burlo Finnick

Porqué no te callas bebito.- le dijo Annie quien se paro a saludar a Katniss

Perdón – dijo Katniss apenada

Hija no te preocupes, yo te entiendo- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

Oh, por dios no quiero saber – dije horrorizado por que acababa de decir mi madre y todos comenzaron a reír

De verdad por mi salud mental, la próxima vez verifiquen que todo este cerrado- dijo Gale

Nunca en mi vida había visto a Gale tan desesperado- dijo Johanna

Como quería que estuviera medio mundo estaba viendo a mi hermana tener relaciónes con Peeta. – dijo Gale con una mueca

De verdad lo siento- dijo Katniss

Tranquila, Finnic y Annie han sido peores, sabes que un día lo hicieron en el ascensor de la empresa – dijo Johanna

Y eso que?- pregunto Katniss

Que tiene cámaras – dijo Annie

Ohh- dijimos Katniss y yo al mismo tiempo

Bueno y cual era la urgencia de vernos a todos reunidos? - pregunto mi padre

Bueno pues son dos noticias- dije emocionado

Cuales?- pregunto mi madre impaciente

Katniss y yo nos casaremos- dije sin poder ocultar la gran sonrisa que tenia

Felicidades – dijo mi padre y mi madre de inmediato se acercó a Katniss para abrazarla

Pero tenemos otra- dije

Si me sales con la estupidez de que te vas a casar en la vegas te mato Peeta - dijo Johanna

Y yo la ayudare, la boda de ustedes tiene que ser perfecta- dijo Annie

No esa no es la noticia pero gracias me han dado una buen idea- dije volteado a ver a Katniss

Cual es la otra- pregunto Gale

Que seremos padres- dije feliz

Si, bueno si se casan eso pasara- dijo Finnick

No tarado, quiero decir que Katniss esta embarazada- dije como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de 5 años

Ahhhh- grito mi hermana junto con Annie que de inmediato me aventaron para poder abrazar a Katniss

Felicidades- dijo mi padre quien se paro y me abrazo a mí

Dios, seré abuela- dijo mi madre emocionada

Embarazaste a Katniss?- pregunto Gale emocionado

No, todo es simulación – dijo Johanna a su novio

Valla ahora no serán burritos en primavera serán conejos- dijo Finnick quien se acercó a felicitar a Katniss

Cállate Finnick – le dijo Katniss con una sonrisa, eso me demostraba que esta mas que feliz

Estábamos todos en los abrazos y más cuando escuchamos que el timbre sonó, pero no le dimos importancia, ya que Alice el ama de llaves se encargaría.

Dios seremos abuelos no estas feliz?- le pregunto mi madre a mi padre

Claro que si, yo me haré cargo del parto – dijo mi padre

Y será una hermosa niña – dijo Johanna

Será un varón, fuerte y sano – dijo Gale

Claro que no será una hermosa nena- dijo Annie

Están locas, será un niño, igual a su tío Finnick- dijo mi hermano

Dejen de pelear que aun no sabes ni cuantas semanas tengo y ustedes ya están peleando por el sexo de nuestro bebe- dijo Katniss

Lo único que quiero es que nazca sano, no importa si es niño o niña – dije feliz

Serás un gran padre hijo- me dijo mi madre tiernamente

PADRE?- se oyó que alguien grito, todos nos giramos a ver quien demonio era

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	10. Amenazas

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_9.-Amenazas_

Peeta

PADRE?- se oyó que gritaron todos nos giramos para ver quien era la persona que había gritado y nos llevamos una desagradable vista.

Que carajos haces aquí?- grite molesto

Contéstame vas a ser padre?- pregunto Clove histérica

De esta cualquiera- dijo Glimmer que venia con ella

Porqué no te cierras la boca Glimmer antes de que te la cierre de un golpe- dijo Annie, lo he dicho y lo repito desde que supieron que eran hermanas se defienden como leonas.

Annie que esta tipa sea tu hermana no le quita lo cualquiera- dijo Glimmer.

Y el que tu seas nuestra amiga no te quita lo hueca, amargada, estúpida e interesada no?- dijo Johanna

Contéstame Peeta – dijo Clove

Si, seré padre y dentro de poco Katniss y yo nos casaremos- dije molesto

No hagas eso- dijo Clove con desesperación

Quien demonios te crees para pedir algo así, tu tuviste a Peeta y lo perdiste por zorra- dijo Katniss que estaba seguro que quería lanzarse encima de Clove y Glimmer

Peeta yo te amo- dijo Clove

No me hagas reír y te recomiendo que te vallas por que si no me olvidare del caballero que soy- le dije amenazadoramente

Peeta esta tipa te trastorno- dijo Glimmer

Tú cállate- le dijo Annie

No voy a permitir que te cases con esta – dijo Clove

Me estas amenazando?- pregunto Katniss retadoramente

Tómalo como quieras, pero volví para recuperar a Peeta y lo tendré de vuelta- dijo Clove y yo tuve que tomar a Katniss de la cintura por que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba encima de ella

Quiero que se vallan de mi casa y tu Glimmer espero entiendas que ya no eres bien recibida aquí- dijo mi madre

Lilia por dios esta es una poca cosa- dijo Glimmer

Que no entiendes español?- le pregunto Gale que estaba muy molesto

Me estas colmando – dijo Annie

Y te aseguro que estaremos encantados de sacarlas de una manera no muy sutil- dijo Finnick

Esta tipa lo tiene comiendo de su mano- dijo Clove con odio

Claro que si, ella si es mujer y no un remedo como tú- dije, ya estaba harto de que insultaran a Katniss

Peeta me estas ofendiendo- dijo ella

Te dije que te fueras si no olvidaría que eres una mujer- dije

Si por que dama jamás ha sido- dijo Johanna

Cállate maldita, nunca te he soportado- dijo Clove

Ni yo a ti, zorra de quinta- le contesto Johanna

Eres una idiota Johanna- dijo Glimmer

Ya me colmaste - dijo Katniss y se soltó de mi agarre y se fue encima de Glimmer, pero Annie y Johanna no dieron oportunidad a nada ya que se fueron encima de Clove y Glimmer.

Yo me metí para sacar a Katniss de ahí, ya que ella esta embarazada y tenia que cuidarla, Gale y Finnick se metieron a separar a sus novias.

Darius controla a Johanna y Annie y que Gale y Finnick saquen a estar mujeres de mi casa- grito mi madre molesta

Y se los adviento no quieran saber quien es Lilia Mellark, no saben de lo que soy capaz por defender a mi familia , así que te recomiendo Clove que te guardes tus amenazas , ya que yo no necesito decirte las cosas yo las hago y tu Glimmer, mejor lávate la boca antes de hablar de Katniss por que tu historial de hombres es como un pergamino, ahora lárguense de mi casa las dos – dijo mi madre, jamás la había visto así de molesta, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, ni siquiera Clove y Glimmer se atrevieron a decir algo.

Finnick y Gale sacaron a Clove y Glimmer de la casa, que se fueron diciendo mil groserías, pero poco me importaba lo que esas dos locas dijeran.

Dios las odios- dijo Annie que estaba aun molesta

Como pudimos tener una amiga como Glimmer- dijo Johanna mas para ella que para los demás

Y tú Katniss estas loca, como te le vas a los golpes a esas locas pudieron haberte lastimado- la regaño Gale

Estoy de acuerdo, - le dije mirándola molesto

Oye no pensaba permitir que esa estirada estúpida, insultara a Johanna o a Annie - dijo Katniss

Ahhh- grito mi hermana y brinco para abrazar a Katniss y Annie la siguió

Dios estas son las tres chifladas- dijo Finnick

Cállate Finnick o tu loco no entrara en mi manicomio en un mes- dijo Annie matando a Finnick con la mirada

Ok demasiada información – dijo Gale

Tu también Gale no regañes a Katniss o te aseguro que sufrirás y no precisamente yendo de compras conmigo – dijo Johanna

Ok yo no dije nada- dijo Gale asustado de mi hermana

Bueno después del momento desagradable que hemos pasado, vamos a cenar algo – dijo mi madre

Katniss quiero que mañana estés en el hospital para checar que todo este bien – dijo mi padre

Claro que si, mañana a primera hora estaremos ahí- dije

Katniss solo asintió, pero de inmediato se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, todos pasamos al comedor , la tensión aun se sentía en el ambiente.

Katniss no quiero que estés cerca de Clove o Cato– dijo Gale y yo estuve completamente de acuerdo

Gale no pienso dejar de trabajar ni de hacer mi vida normal por las amenazas de esa siliconoca – dijo Katniss

Por amor, hazlo por mi y por él bebe- le pedí

Esa idiota no se atreverá a hacerle nada a Katniss si en algo valora su miserable y patética vida- dijo Annie

De verdad quiero que estén tranquilos, no pasara nada- dijo Katniss

De todas formas mañana mismo me encargo de contratarte seguridad

Pero Peeta- protesto Katniss pero no la deje terminar

Nada Katniss, tu y mi hijo son los mas importante así que no acepto protestas- dije serio.

Al dia siguiente a primera hora llegamos al hospital, donde mi padre ya nos esperaba junto con toda la familia, obviamente, para el primer chequeo de la familia, de inmediato pasamos al consultorio donde le harían el ultrasonido a Katniss.

Katniss se acomodó y mi padre comenzó a hacer el ultrasonido, la verdad es que me sentía un mal padre, no veía a mi hijo.

De verdad esta ahí?- pregunte como retrasado

No Peeta fue a la tienda a comprar dulces- dijo Johanna en tono sarcástico

Es que no lo veo- dije con tristeza en la voz

Peeta es pequeño aun – dijo mi madre

Que esperabas que tuviera un señalización?- pregunto Gale

Porqué no se callan todos- dije molesto

Amor – me llamo Katniss

Dime mi vida- le dije

Yo tampoco lo veo – dijo ella con tristeza en la voz

Ya ven, ninguno de los dos lo vemos dije con desesperación y mi padre comenzó a reír

Dirás no los vemos- dijo mi padre emocionado

Que?- preguntamos Katniss y yo

Aquí están- dijo mi padre y nos señalo dos cositas sumamente pequeñas

Porque hablas en plural?- pregunte

Porqué es un embarazo múltiple- dijo mi padre emocionado

Como?- pregunto Katniss sorprendida

Si, que por el momento solo se ven dos – dijo mi padre

Dos- dije

Valla hermano que tino- dijo Finnick

Después de que toda la familia nos felicitara, Katniss me convenció para que la llevara a la oficina, Gale me juro que el y Finnick estarían al pendiente de ella, así que la lleve mas a fuerzas que de ganas, entramos al estacionamiento de la empresa, y lo primero que vimos fue el auto de Katniss que ahí se había quedado

Katniss casi se bajo volando de mi coche al ver su auto.

Esta perra quiere guerra- dijo Katniss furiosa

Amor cálmate- le pedí

No Peeta esta mujer va a pagar por meterse con mi bebe- dijo Katniss casi llorando y la verdad es que si esto le pasara a mi apreciado coche yo también lloraría, y de lago estaba seguro Clove y Glimmer pagarían por esto


	11. Una Hija?

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

10.-Una hija?

Peeta

Katniss estaba completamente fuera de si, y no era para menos, su carro estaba totalmente pintado con palabras como puta, zorra, cualquiera, los cristales estaban rotos y las llantas ponchadas, cada vez que Katniss se quería acercar a su auto se ponía a llorar, pero de un momento a otro pareció tener un momento de lucidez o que se yo, que saco su celular y le marco a Annie, no alcance a escuchar muy bien que le dijo, pero si que se verían en la oficina de Katniss en 20 minutos.

Amor por que no tratas de calmarte, llamas al seguro y mientras puedes utilizar alguno de mis autos, el que quieras- le dije tratando de calmar su furia

Gracias Peeta, pero la perra de tu ex novia quiere guerra eso es lo que tendrá, la pendeja no sabe que se metió con la persona equivocada – me dijo ella sin dejar de mirar su auto

Y que es lo que piensas haces?- le pregunte con temor, por que no quería ni imaginarme lo que esa cabecita loca de mi novia tenia planeado y mas si se le unía Annie y por consiguiente Johanna.

Mejor vamos a mi oficina para llamar a una grúa y se lleven mi carro de aquí- me dijo y ambos nos dirigimos a su oficina.

Y como había escuchado, Annie llego a los 20 minutos, pero claro que no llego sola, no, llego con Johanna pero eso no me sorprende lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que también mi madre estaba ahí, ahora si había motivo de preocupación, si separadas eran de temer no quería ni imaginarme lo que las 4 podían planear juntas.

Y debían de estar planeando algo realmente fuerte, por que me corrieron de la oficina de Katniss, pueden creerlo?. A mi me corrieron de la oficina de mi prometida pero para ser sincero no dije nada, las 4 tenían cara de que si protestaba me arrancarían la cabeza como mínimo.

Así que Salí de la oficina de Katniss, pero fui a la de Gale, yo también tenía que planear algo para afrontar las consecuencias de lo que Katniss y las demás hicieran en contra de Clove y Glimmer.

Peeta estas seguro?- me pregunto Gale

Gale es más que obvio si no por que demonios estarían las 4 reunidas en la oficina de Katniss – dijo Finnick que también estaba con nosotros

Que dios nos agarre confesados- dijo Gale entre broma y serio

Si por eso es que necesito que me ayuden a investigar que es lo que piensan hacer ellas, por que por si no se acuerdan Katniss esta embarazada- dije, nervioso

Peeta, si te soy honesto preferiría enfrentarme a una manada de lobos yo solo que a las 4 mujeres que están en la oficina de al lado- dijo Finnick

Yo te apoyo Finnick.- lo secundo Gale

Por dios no pueden ser tan peligrosas o si?- pregunte

Las conocemos y si solas dan miedo no quiero saber juntas- me aclaro Finnick

Ok, dejemos de hacernos ideas locas en la cabeza y mejor pensemos que ellas no van a hacer nada, loco, a parte Lilia es una mujer sensata que no dejara que se metan en problemas y sobretodo protegerá a Katniss y a los bebes- dijo mi cuñado

Es eso tienes razón- dije y era verdad mi madre era una mujer tranquila y muy sensata no le gustaban los problemas ni nada por el estilo

Sin preocuparme tanto, Salí de la oficina de Gale y me fui a la mía, ya no me pase a despedir de Katniss por que no querían entrar en esos momentos ya que sentía que la oficina de mi amada era como un cuartel de guerra donde estaban planeando un ataque.

En día en la oficina paso bastante tranquilo como hasta las 4:30 de la tarde cuando recibí la llamada de mí hermano Finnick.

Que pasa hermano?- le pregunte al contestar

Peeta, las mujeres están detenidas- me dijo Finnick gritando

QUE?- pregunte

Si todas están detenidas, hasta mi madre- me dijo

Voy para allá- dije y colgué, que demonios habían hecho para estar detenidas todas, la habrán matado?, la secuestraron?. Dios conociéndolas podían haber hecho las dos cosas, conduje como loco, cuando llegue a la delegación donde las tenían detenidas, me di cuenta que ya estaban Gale, mi padre y Finnick ahí.

Que es lo que paso?- pregunte acercándome a ellos

No lo sabemos no nos han dejado hablar con ellas, pero ya llamamos al abogado de la familia- me dijo mi padre

En ese momento vimos entrar a Cato Johnson y a Henry Vane.

Creo que Clove y Glimmer también están detenidas- dijo mi padre

Que demonios le hicieron sus mujeres a mi esposa?- me pregunto Cato gritando

Mas bien la golfa de tu esposa que hizo- le conteste encarándolo

No te pases de listo Mellark- me dijo el perro

Más bien tú deberías de tomar a la zorra de tu esposa y largarte a parís, por que te juro que haré de tu jodida vida un maldito infierno si algo le pasa a Katniss o alguien de mi familia por la culpa de la loca de tu mujer.- grite

Eres un maldito ardido que no ha podido superar que Clove me eligiera a mí- me grito Cato con burla

De verdad te sientes tan importante?, date cuenta que si ella esta contigo es por que a mi me da asco tenerla en mi cama – le conteste, lo siguiente que sentí fue su puño en mi cara, pero reaccione bástate a tiempo para yo poder ponerle dos, antes de que llegara la policía y nos mandaran a los separos.

Lo único bueno fue que cuando me llevaron a los separos, pase por donde tenían a Katniss y a las demás.

Que haces aquí Peeta ?- me pregunto Katniss al verme

También te arrestaron?- pregunto Johanna que estaba pagada a las rejas

Si- conteste – pero mejor díganme que demonios hacen aquí ustedes?- pregunte , pero el estúpido policía me jalo y me metió a la celda del al lado y a Cato en la que estaba enfrente de mi.

Nos encontramos a las pendejas de Clove y Glmmer en el restaurante cuando fuimos a comer- me dijo Katniss gritando

Y que demonios hicieron?- pregunte

Nada- contestaron las 4 al mismo tiempo

Pendeja serás tu zorra de quinta- oí que gritaban y de inmediato reconocí la voz de Clove

Aquí la única zorra eres tú y ni de quinta por que ni a esa categoría llegas- contestaron en otro grito y reconocí la voz de Annie

Cállate estúpida- gritaron de vuelta y supe que era Glimmer por su voz horrible

Dejen de insultar a mi esposa, parecen viles verduleras- gritaron y supe que era el perro de Cato

Cállate o te partiré la cara hijo de puta- grite yo

Cuando quieras Mellark, estere encantado de romperte la linda cara de puto que tienes- me contesto

Tócale un pelo y te corto las malditas bolas- grito Katniss en mi defensa y la verdad es que me causo ternura, saber que Katniss no se amedrentaba ante nada para defender lo suyo

Amor tu cálmate por favor, piensa en los bebes- le pedí – mejor dime como demonios es que llegaron las 4 aquí- le pregunte

Pues estábamos comiendo tranquilamente pero las perras nos comenzaron a molestar- me grito Katniss

Claro si a molestar le llama que me lanzaste una taza a la cabeza perra, tu empezaste el pleito- grito Clove

Rayaste mi auto estúpida- le grito Katniss de regreso

Y te voy a romper la cara cuando salgamos de aquí- le contesto

Tú la tocas y no lo cuentas- grito Johanna

Cállate - le contesto Glimmer

Te estaba ahogando en la fuente idiota- le contesto mi hermana, dios el pleito había sido bastante fuerte, pero cuando pase por donde ellas estaban no las vi.

Ni heridas ni nada por el estilo, así que me imagino que las que quedaron bastante mal eran ellas.

Los gritos y los insultos continuaron hasta que llegaron por nosotros, así que súper que nuestro abogado ya nos había sacado, cuando salimos a donde estaba el del ministerio publico para firman nuestra salida, también venían saliendo Glimmer, Clove y Cato.

Mierda- oí que alguien dijo, gire para ver porque habían dicho eso y me di cuenta que las mujeres de mi familia eran sumamente peligrosas

Esto no se va a quedar así- amenazo Clove a Katniss

Cuando quieras te emparejo el otro ojo- le contesto Katniss y la verdad es que se veían bastante mal, la ropa de Clove estaba rota, tenia el ojo derecho morado, un corte en la nariz y parecía como si le hubieran cortado el cabello y Glimmer no se veía muy diferente, solo que a ella había que agregarle la ceja abierta

Dios pues que hacen cuando nos dicen que salen de compras, entrenan en peleas callejeras?- pregunto mi padre a las mujeres

Porqué si es así, nos podrían entrenar?- pregunto Finnick divertido

Cállate Finnick – le dijo Gale y todos salimos de la delegación ahora solo faltaba que las otras dos se cobraran lo que las mujeres les habían hecho hoy.

Aunque si he de confesar algo, cuando íbamos camino al departamento de Katniss, una ola de excitación me asalto por completo, esta mujer era fuerte, decidida, temeraria, pero también era frágil, tierna, dulce, era todo lo que un hombre desea y necesita.

En que piensas?- me pregunto Katniss

En que eres una mujer extraordinaria, pero en estos momentos me muero por hacerte el amor – conteste

Pues no te reprimas- me respondió ella y vi. Como en sus ojos se reflejaba la lujuria

Vamos al hotel?- le pregunte , la verdad no creía aguantar hasta llegar al departamento, ella puso su mano en mi entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro

Tu que crees?- me pregunto y yo me dirigí al hotel obviamente.

En cuanto llegamos al cuarto del hotel nuestra ropa salía volando, nuestros labios, se sentían secos si no se estaban besando, parecía que de que cada beso que nos dábamos dependiera nuestra vida.

Hacer el amor con ella, era mas que fantástico y era un diosa del sexo, por dios había algo que Katniss no pudiera hacer bien, cada vez que estaba dentro de ella era como estar en casa, me sentía feliz, sus gemidos eran como latidos para mi corazón, y cada vez que gritaba mi nombre, hacia que yo deseara complacerla mas y mas.

Estábamos por empezar el cuarto asalto, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, yo quería aventarlo a la chingada pero Katniss me pidió que contestara, que podía ser de mi familia así que a regañadientes conteste y era mi madre.

Que pasa mama?- pregunte

Peeta quiero que vengas a la casa en este momento-.

Me dijo molesta

No puedo estoy con Katniss- Le conteste

Pues es mejor, los quiero aquí a los dos- me dijo

Que pasa?- pregunte preocupado

Peeta Mellark por que demonios no me dijiste que tenías una hija- me grito mi madre

Que tengo que?- grite

Te quiero aquí YA- grito y me colgó

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	12. Elissa Mellark

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_11.-Elissa Mellark_

Peeta

Dios no esta enojado conmigo, esta encabronado lo que le sigue, no es posible con que ahora resulte que tenga una hija, de la cual no se ni siquiera quien es la madre y eso esta mas que jodido no?

Después de la llamada de mi madre, no sabía como demonios decirle a Katniss que nos teníamos que ir por que me acababa de enterar que tenía una hija,.

Que paso?- me pregunto mi hermosa mujer

Eh, tenemos que ir a casa de mi madre- dije sin mirarla

Peeta que pasa?- me pregunto sentándose en la cama

Mejor te explico en el camino si?- dije y nos levantamos para vestirnos, que demonios estaba pasando

Cuando salimos del hotel Katniss iba muy callada, sabia que le molesta que no le dijera las cosas pero como le podía decir, oye amor que crees que me acaba de hablar mi madre para decirme que tengo una hija como vez?, pues claro que no, verdad?

Llegamos a casa de mi madre, y en la entrada estaban los autos de todos, así que ahora no nada mas me espera la furia de Katniss si no de toda mi familia, pero yo como demonios iba a saber que tenia una hija.

Ahora si me puedes decir que demonios pasa?- me pregunto Katniss cuando la ayude a bajar del auto

Ok, ahí te va- dije jalando aire

Dime- me dijo desesperada

Mi madre me llamo para decirme que tengo una hija- le dije de corrido

QUEE?- grito y su cara era totalmente de sorpresa

Amor te juro que yo no se nada, digo no he sido un hermanito de la caridad, pero jamás dejaría hijos regados por el mundo- dije en mi defensa

Ya cállate Peeta y mejor vamos a ver de qué se trata todo esto- dijo Katniss y me dejo ahí parado por que ella camino a la entrada de la casa.

Cuando entramos todos estaban reunidos en la sala, y ahí como dijo mi madre, había una niña como de tres o cuatro años junto con una señora muy mayor.

Buenas tardes- dije casi sin voz y mis ojos estaba puestos en la niña que también me veía fijamente

Buenas tardes- dijo la señora

Me imagino que usted es Peeta Mellark– dijo la señora con un tono grosero

Si soy yo- dije mirándola

Y yo soy Katniss su prometida- dijo Katniss mirando a la niña

Bueno por lo menos la niña tendrá una madre que la quiera- dijo la señora

Perdón?- pregunto Katniss

Oiga ni siquiera se si es mi hija, vamos ni siquiera se quien es su madre- dije

Bueno pues mi hija Delly me dijo que usted era el padre y como mi hija murió yo no me puedo hacer cargo de la niña, la verdad ni puedo ni quiero- dijo la señora esa mirando feo a la niña

Peeta la niña es idéntica a ti- me dijo Katniss en susurro

Yo me acordaba muy bien de Delly, ella había sido mi asistente, y habíamos tenido una relación por así decirlo un poco estable, durante unos 6 meses, pero cuando ella me dijo que me amaba yo me aleje, ella lo sintió por que al mes renuncio yo no la corrí, pero jamás me busco para decirme que estaba embarazada o que tenia una hija mía y si debo de reconocer que la niña era una calca de mi.

Como murió Delly?- le pregunte a la mujer esa

Si murió hace un mes, y como ya le dije yo no puedo ni quiero hacerme cargo de esta mocosa- dijo la señora y la niña de inmediato bajo la mirada

Oiga no le hable así a la niña- le dijo Katniss molesta

Si como quiera, yo ya cumplí con traerla en la bolsa están todos los papeles de la niña, se llama Elissa y tiene 4 años, haga con ella lo que quiera si la mete a un orfanato me da lo mismo.- dijo la mujer se levanto y salió de la casa, dejándonos a todos en shock por su jodida actitud.

Tu tampoco me quiedes?- pregunto la niña mirándome

Claro que si, solo que esta muy sorprendido por la noticia, yo soy Katniss- se presento mi prometida que ya estaba junto a la niña

Yo soy tu tía Johanna- le dijo mi hermana

Y yo tu abuelita Lilia– le dijo mi madre poniéndose enfrente de la niña

Y tu si me vas deja decirte abulita?- le pregunto la niña a mi madre

Claro que si, eso soy – le dijo mi madre dándole una sonrisa

Ok me puedes explicar cuando hiciste a este angelito?- me pregunto mi padre que estaba junto a mi

No lo se, o sea si tuve una relación con Delly pero nunca me dijo que tuviéramos una hija- le respondí sin dejar de mirar a la niña

Peeta, esa niña lleva el apellido Mellark tatuado en la frente es igual a ti- me dijo Gale

Dios hermano, a ti si que te gusta hacer hijos, mira que vienen en camino dos y ya tienes una de 4 años- dijo Finnick riendo

Cállate Finnic que esto no es gracioso le dije serio

Bueno creo que tenemos que ir a comprarle ropa a la pequeña – dijo Annie que tenia la bolsa que la señora había dejado

Tienes hambre- le pregunto Katniss a la niña, la pobre asintió tímidamente y no levanto su carita

Ok, vamos a que desayunes algo- le dijo mi madre que la tomo en brazos y se la llevo de ahí, Annie y Johanna la siguieron.

Que piensas hacer Peeta?- me pregunto Katniss

Amor aun estoy en shock- le conteste

Pues me importa una mierda tu shock, esa niña te necesita y te va a tener ok?- me dijo mirándome tan seriamente que me dio miedo

Peeta esa niña se ve que no la ha pasado bien – dijo Finnick

No me digas? Si no me dices ni me entero- le dije sarcásticamente

Lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a cómprale ropa y acondicionarle la recamara de huéspedes del departamento para que se sienta cómoda- dijo Katniss

Amor no te molesta todo lo que esta pasando?- pregunte sorprendido

Peeta, me molestaría y te juro que en este momento te dejaría si me dijeras que no piensas cuidar a esa pobre bebe, yo se lo que se siente que en ningún lado te quieran y mas lo que duele con los años saber que tus padres no te querían, así que por mis hijos te juro que no pienso permitir que eso le pase a tu hija, no pienso permitir que ella se convierta en lo que yo por la soledad – me dijo Katniss mirándome a los ojos y en ese momento me enamore mas de ella si es que eso era posible.

Bueno pues, no se hable mas, nada mas que termine de desayunar nos vamos a comprar y a hacer todo lo que haga falta, por cierto papa, quiero que hables con el abogado de la familia para darle mi apellido a la niña, sé que no hacen falta las pruebas de paternidad la niña es mi calca, pero sé que me las pedirán para poder darle mi apellido- dije y Katniss corrió y me abrazo

Gracias- me dijo al oído

No amor, gracias a ti, por hacerme salir de mi pendejo estado de shock, ahora no nada mas tendré dos bebes si no tres- le dije con una sonrisa

Pues es mejor tres que dos no?- me dijo riendo

Te amo- le respondí

Y yo a ti Peeta- me dijo ella antes de darme un casto beso

Quiero ver que hacen con su vida tan sexualmente activa con una niña de 4 años en su casa- se burlo Finnick

O si claro que eso yo también quiero verlo- dijo Gale riendo

No se preocupen su tío Finnick y Gale también la cuidaran y me asegurare de que cuando eso pase, Annie y Johanna los hallan provocado tanto que sus bolas se pongan azules debido a la abstinencia – dijo Katniss malévolamente

Eres peligrosa- le dijo Finnick con miedo

Definitivamente no dejare que salgas sola con Johanna- le dijo Gale dándole un abrazo

Dios no puedo creer que yo este escuchando la vida sexual de mis hijos- dijo mi padre saliendo de la sala

Después de que la niña termino de desayunar, no nada mas Katniss y yo salimos con la niña, toda la familia salió con nosotros, Annie y Johanna decían que ellas tenían que venir por que nosotros no sabíamos nada de niños, como si ella tuvieran 10 hijos cada una o de perdida un sobrino para saber algo de niños, Finnick y Gale por que tenían que acompañar a sus lindas mujeres, y mis padres solo porque querían conocer mejor a su nieta.

Katniss y la pequeña Elissa de inmediato encajaron, Katniss estaba fascinada con la niña, y al parecer la niña con Katniss, ya que con ella era con la que mas hablaba y hasta la abrazaba, si he de ser honesto yo aun seguía demasiado sorprendido, pero mis padres no dejaron que llegara mi momento de estupidez ya que ya habían sacado la cita con nuestro abogado, que seria esta misma tarde.

La verdad es que no me podía quejar, no me esperaba una hija de 4 años pero ya que la vida me la había mandado, era mas que feliz, y sobretodo sabiendo que Katniss y mi hija se aceptaban tan bien.

Estábamos en el centro comercial , arrasando con cada tienda infantil y lo de arrasando lo digo literalmente, pero me gusto mucho saber que la niña se detuvo en una tienda de materiales de pintura.

Te gusta pintar?- le pregunte agachándome para quedar a su altura

Si- contesto tímidamente

De verdad?- pregunte sorprendido

Si mucho- me dijo ella

Pues yo tambien , si quieres te puedo ayudar o mejor aun te puedo enseñar – le dije y sus ojitos azules se iluminaron y algo en mi pecho hizo que me sentiría muy bien

De verdad?- me pregunto sorprendida

Claro que si- le dije

Gracias- dijo ella y soltó la mano de Katniss para abrazarme, y claro que yo respondí el abrazo de inmediato y juro que sentí que mi corazón se saldría de la felicidad que me dio ese abrazo.

Estábamos por entrar a otra tienda, y debo decir que era la onceava tienda a la que entrábamos , yo llevaba a la niña cargando de mi lado derecho y a Katniss tomada de la mano cuando una horrible voz me saco de mi momento perfecto

Valla jugando a la familia?- pregunto Glimmer

No entendiste con la paliza que te di?- le pregunto Katniss

Tú no me acerques loca- le dijo Glimmer con cierto temor

Pues entonces largarte- le respondió Katniss

Quien esa niña?- pregunto Glimmer mirando a Elissa

Mi hija- respondí orgullo y la niña de inmediato se giro a verme y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa

Tu que?- pregunto Glimmer sorprendída

Su hija, que estas sorda o la paliza te dejo mas tarada?- le dijo Katniss

Tú no puedes tener hijos- dijo Glimmer en shock

Perdón eh, la próxima vez te pido permiso para tener uno-. Le dije de manera burlona

De quien es?- pregunto ella

Que te importa – le respondió bella

Quien es la madre- pregunto Glimmer desesperada

Mi mama es Katniss- dijo la niña, Katniss y yo nos giramos a ver a la niña sorprendidos, algo me decía que Delly no había sido muy buena con Elissa

Te enojaste?- le pregunto la niña a Katniss temerosa

Claro que no princesa hermosa- le dijo Katniss y la saco de mis brazos para cargarla ella, Elissa de inmediato escondió su rostro en cuello de Katniss

Tu eres la madre?- pregunto Glimmer con asco a Katniss

Que no escuchaste y mas te vale que se alejen de nosotros o te juro que tu y Clove sabrán quien es Peeta Mellark– dije amenazando a Glimmer

Tome a Katniss del brazo y la jale suavemente para que camináramos y dejamos a Glimmer ahí parada.

Te aseguro que Clove se enterara en menos de 10 minutos- me dijo Katniss

Déjalo en 5 – le respondí

Gracias- dijo la niña que había levantado su rostro

Porqué pequeña?- le pregunto Katniss

Por aceptarme, por si querer ser mis papas- dijo la pequeña con lágrimas

Katniss y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que algo no estaba bien y me aseguraría de investigar que era lo que le habían hecho a este pequeño angelito, y pagarían muy caro las personas que la hubieran lastimado

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER

Angiiee7

juliper22

Milet7393


	13. Marido y Mujer

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_12.-Marido y Mujer_

Peeta

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Elissa vivía con Katniss y conmigo, como lo había dicho, nos habían pedido que nos hiciéramos una prueba de ADN para comprobar que Elissa era mi hija y obviamente el resultado salió positivo.

Solo que cuando servicios sociales y las autoridades correspondientes investigaron donde se encontraba la madre de la niña, no pudieron encontrar un certificado de defunción ni nada por el estilo, pero dieron con el paradero de la abuela y la mendiga vieja loca repitió que mi hija era un estorbo en su vida , que me la había llevado por que estuvo tentada a venderla y que no sabia donde demonios estaba Delly, juro por mi hijos que tenia ganas de matar a golpes a la mendiga vieja, pero no podía, así que gracias a todas las investigaciones, me dieron la custodia total a mi, así que si algún día regresaba Delly no podría hacer nada, y en cuanto Katniss y yo nos casáramos ella pasaría a ser su madre, ya que la adoptaría oficialmente y digo oficialmente por que Elissa le decía mama a Katniss y Katniss defendía a Elissa como una leona.

Las cosas entre Katniss y yo estaban cada vez mejor, la boda ya estaba en camino, digo Johanna y mi madre no dejaban descansar a Katniss para nada, aunque debo de confesar que al parecer mi hija se parecía mucho a su tía Johanna ya que por alguna extraña razón le gustaban las compras.

Yo por mi parte me la había pasado viendo casas, para regalársela a Katniss, quería que fuera amplia, que tuviera mucho jardín, para que nuestros hijos corrieran por todos lados y claro para que cuando fueran adolescentes ahí hicieran sus fiestas.

El día de la boda cada día estaba mas cerca así que mis padres decidieron hacer una cena en su casa, invitando a algunos amigos cercanos, para celebrar algo así como nuestra " despedida de solteros" y digo algo así, por que el día que Johanna y Annie dijeron que le harían una despedida a Katniss, casi las mato, las pobres tuvieron que esconderse el baño de la habitación de mi madre hasta que llegaron sus novios, Katniss obviamente reía por como había reaccionado, pero como demonios querían que reaccionaria, si Johanna me había dicho que rentarían un club de hombres para Katniss solita, que pensaban que yo estoy tan estúpido como para decir si, no hay problema llévenla, pues claro que no.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, vi que ya había bastante gente, sobretodo amigos de mis padres, pero lo que no contaba es que Glimmer, Clove y Cato tendrían el descaro de estar ahí, sobretodo Clove, que esa mujer no tenia dignidad?, para que pregunto si la respuesta es mas que obvia no? No tenía.

Buenas noches- dijimos Katniss y yo entrando a la casa, Katniss traía a Elissa agarrada de su mano y yo sostenía la mano de Katniss.

Siguen jugando a la familia feliz- se burlo Glimmer

Te recomiendo que si quieres seguir teniendo esa dentadura blanca te calles- le dijo Annie que estaba parada junto a ella

Por cierto a ustedes quien los invito, que no saben que no son bien recibidos en esta casa- dijo Johanna mirando a el trío de imbéciles

Lo siento querida pero nos invito un amigo de tu papa- dijo Clove divertida

Que poco valor de mujer tienen – le dijo Annie a Clove

Si, lo que tu digas- se burlo Clove

Mejor saludemos a personas realmente importantes- le dije yo a Katniss, sabia que si seguíamos ahí, esto podía terminar en tragedia en cualquier momento, así que jale a Katniss suavemente y la lleve para presentarla a ella y a mi hija con otras personas.

Se notaba el desconcierto de mucha gente cuando les decía que Elissa era mi hija y cada vez que lo decía Elissa sonreía tanto que Katniss le decía que se le dormirían las mejillas, pero mi hija estaba feliz de que la presentara y eso me hacia feliz a mi.

Mis padres había organizado que la cena fuera en el jardín a la luz de antorchas la verdad es que si no fuera por el trio de idiotas esto seria una velada muy hermosa y agradable.

Mi madre había contratado a un pianista y tuvo la puntada de que tocaran la melodía de Katniss y mia (cuando un hombre ama a una mujer) y mi madre que tenia que hacer una nota mental de regalarle algo realmente bueno, había llevado a alguien para que nos la cantara, así que sin pensarlo mucho lleve a Katniss a la pista de baile.

Se cumplió lo que alguna vez pediste?- le pregunte al oído cuando estábamos bailando

No- me respondió

Aun falta?- pregunte dudoso

Todo lo contrario, se me cumplió demás- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y vi que ella estaba a punto de llorar

Que tienes amor?- le pregunte al ver así sus hermosos ojos

Que soy muy feliz Peeta, de verdad no sabes como te amo- me respondió yo no resistí mas y la bese, no me importaba que todo el mundo nos viera, Katniss me hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero nuestra momento se rompió cuando oímos un grito.

Te voy a cortar la mano hija de perra- se oyó que gritaron, Katniss y yo giráramos a ver quien había gritado y era Annie que tenia a Clove sujetada del brazo y baje mi vista y mi a Elissa asustada y con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

La voy a matar- oí que dijo Katniss y en un segundo ella ya no estaba en mis brazos.

Yo corrí de inmediato a donde estaba ya toda la familia y alguno que otro invitado metiche.

Que paso?- pregunte al ver que Katniss tenia abrazada a Elissa quien estaba llorando y Johanna y Annie se insultaban con Clove y Glimmer.

La perra de Clove le pego a la niña- dijo Katniss con tanta ira que pensé que podía matarla yo sabia que se estaba controlando por que tenia a la niña en sus brazos, pero lo que ella no sabia es que yo tenia por que controlarme así que me gire y fui a donde estaban el par de viejas locas.

Les recomiendo que se larguen este momento – le dije mirándolas fijamente

No Peeta, esa niña no puede ser tuya – me grito Clove con desesperación

Saca de aquí a tu esposa Johnson - le dije a Cato, mi ira estaba incrementando y no me iba a poder controlar mucho tiempo

Peeta entiende yo te amo, Cato no me interesa, por favor yo sé que me amas aun y tu y yo podemos estar juntos- me gritaba Clove

Eres una puta, que no vale nada que no entiendes que jamás volvería contigo eres un basura- le grite

Peeta- me grito mi madre, sabia que ella no estaba muy feliz con lo que acababa de decir pero no podía pedirme que en estos momentos fuera caballero con una tipa que para nada era una dama.

Tu me sigues amando un amor como el nuestro no puede morir que no lo entiendes?- me pregunto Clove como si ella creyera todo lo que me estaba diciendo

Estas loca- le dijo mi madre que ya estaba molesta

Te voy a sacar los ojos- le grito Katniss y afortunadamente alcance a agarrarla antes de que se le fuera encime a Clove.

Amor tranquila- le pedí, ella en su estado si era muy peligroso.

No me pidas tranquilidad la niña tiene marcas en el brazo – me dijo llena de coraje

De verdad Johnson sácalas de aquí, antes de que me olvide que soy un caballero y yo mismo golpee a tu esposa- le dije en el tono mas tranquilo que encontré.

Eso quiero verlo Katniss, si no fuiste capaz de defender a tu mujer hace años ahora menos, siempre serás el mismo cobarde – dijo con burla, y eso fue todo lo que pude aguantar, en algún lado tenia que sacar todo el coraje que tenia acumulado de mucho tiempo y su cara era el lugar perfecto.

Así que solté a Katniss en un leve empujón se la avente a mi madre para que ella la sostuviera y yo me fui encima de Cato, y como hace años, su lindo rostro estaba siendo destrozado por mis puños, no se por qué demonios, pero en mi mente estaban todas la imágenes de cuando lo había encontrado de con Clove, de cuando coqueteo con Katniss, o de todas sus estúpidas burlas, y eso hacia que mi ira incrementara.

Sentí que unos brazos me tomaban por la espalada y me abrazaban y tiraban de mi para quitarme de encima de el Johnson, pero era mas mi coraje, comencé a sentir que mas brazos se ponían en mi espalda, hasta que por fin me quitaron de encima de él, me di cuenta que habían sido 5 personas las que me habían podido controlar, mientras que otras dos ayudaban a Cato a levantarse.

Esta me la pagas Mellark- me dijo Cato limpiándose la sangre

Que no entiendes que nunca serás competencia para mi, ni en los negocios ni en las mujeres ni en nada- le dije de manera arrogante – ni siquiera sabes pelear, peleas como una niña, creo que mi hija de 4 años pelea mejor que ti- me burle

Te vas a arrepentir- me amenazo

La gente de seguridad que mi padre había contratado para la fiesta saco al trío de perros de la casa, me gire a donde estaba Katniss y ella estaba completamente en shock, ella sabia que mi carácter era explosivo pero jamás me había visto llegar a los golpes.

Estas bien?- le pregunte

Peeta, no puedo creer que lo golpearas – me dijo sorprendida

Porqué?, ya me había colmado- contestes

Porqué se supone que la violenta y loca de esta relación soy yo no tu- me dijo como si fuera obvio

Cuando se meten con lo que amo puedo ser muy violento- le dije

Vamos adentro a curarte los nudillos- dijo Katniss, me vi mis manos y me di cuenta que los tenia abiertos.

Mis padres se disculparon los invitados y anunciaron que la cena se cancelaba por motivos obvios, sabia que esto seria el chisme social del año, pero me interesaba un mierda, lo primero eran mi mujer y mi hija.

La verdad es que la noche había acabado en desastre eso era mas que lógico, pero también me sirvió para ver la unida familia que somos, y sobretodo el amor que Katniss le tiene a nuestra hija, sabia que no habría otra mujer en el mundo que amara mas a Elissa que Katniss.

Katniss

La boda había llegado, dios no podía creer que el día mas importante de mi vida hasta este momento, había llegado, como tampoco podía creer que no me dejaran dormir con Peeta las ultimas tres noches eso era como un pecado para mi y mis hormonas, que si he de ser honesta, Johanna, Annie y Lilia no me daban tiempo de extrañar a Peeta y mucho menos Elissa, dios mi pequeña tenia la pila de Johanna y Annie juntas.

Yo iba a salir de casa de los Mellark y mi tío Haymitch me entregaría, mi vestido era hermoso, digo no era típico vestido de novia, esa no era mi personalidad, así que mi hermoso vestido de novia tenia transparencias debajo del busto y de encaje, agradecí que mis hermosos bebes se fueran a mis caderas y no a mi vientre, que si soy honesta no me importaría, parecer un globo con tal de que nuestros hijos estuvieran perfectos.

Una hermosa y larga muy larga limosina llego por mi, Haymitch y mi hermosa hija se irían conmigo en la limosina, Elissa se veía hermosa, parecía un angelito, y eso era, era mi angelito.

Bueno pues, en cuanto llegamos a la iglesia yo quería bajar corriendo a donde estaba Peeta, pero claro como era de esperar Johanna y Annie no me dejaron, ya que ellas decían que Peeta y yo nos veríamos hasta que estuviéramos en el altar, dios que ellas no entendían que lo extrañaba, pero bueno ya solo faltan unos cuantos minutos para poder estar juntos.

Después de 15 minutos larguísimos, me dijeron que ya podía bajar, Elissa bajo primero llevaba un vestido color rosa, después Haymitch y por ultimo yo, Elissa iba enfrente de mi aventado pétalos de rosas y ahí estaba el, el hombre de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida, Peeta Mellark, el hombre que hacia que mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza y no importaba el hombre que lograba que todo fuera sencillo, el hombre que podía hacer solo con mirarme mi día fuera perfecto, el hombre que con amarme me había devuelto la vida.

Peeta se veía mas que perfecto en su traje negro, totalmente impecable como siempre, el pasillo se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo, quería correr a su lado y que el padre dijera los declaro marido y mujer y ya, no importaba nada mas, solo quería estar con el, solo entre sus brazos me sentía bien, si no estaba así me sentía sola e incompleta.

Cuando llegamos a su lado, Haymitch beso mi mano y después se la entrego a Peeta, el y yo en ningún momento dejamos de vernos a los ojos, sabíamos que no necesitábamos esto para saber que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro para siempre, pero bueno recuerden que soy mujer y que también tengo ilusiones.

Cuando por fin nos declararon marido y mujer no lo podía creer, ahora si, era mas que oficial era la mujer de Peeta Mellark, pero lo mas importante era que el tenia un tatuaje invisible en su frente que decía Peeta Mellark propiedad de Katniss Mellark.

La fiesta fue hermosa, me divertí como loca y sabia que Peeta también lo estaba haciendo, se veía encantador cuando Elissa le pidió que baila con ella, así que Peeta la tomo en brazos y bailo con ella, me encantaba verlos juntos, Peeta amaba a Elissa, decía que era su princesita y que cuando fuera adolescente le pondría guardaespaldas para que ningún estúpido se le acercara, a lo que yo le contestaba, que para eso me tendría a mi, que yo si la dejaría tener novio, claro que eso hacia que comenzara a decir cosas, como traición, mis mujeres me cambian, o cosas por el estilo, la verdad es que yo me divertía mucho, no podía entender que Peeta se preocupara por eso, cuando Elissa apenas tiene 4 hermosos añitos.

Después de que partimos el pastel, Johanna me separo nuevamente del lado de mi marido, por que según ella era hora de cambiarme para que Peeta y yo saliéramos de luna de miel, Peeta no me había querido decir a donde iríamos, pero si les soy honesta Peeta me podía llevar al mismo infierno y yo iría feliz con tal de estar con el.

Cuando estuve lista , Johanna y Annie me arrastraron fuera de la habitación, al parecer a veces se les olvida que yo estaba un poco embarazada, pero bueno a ellas todo les perdonaba era mis hermanas no?.

Peeta ya me esperaba en las escaleras, ya les había dicho que mi esposo se veía hermoso con lo que se pusiera?, pues si no, se los digo, ese hombre podía ponerse un costal y se vería mas que perfecto.

Lista para irnos señora Mellark?- pregunto mi esposo

Lista- respondí con una sonrisa en los labios

Ya se van?- nos pregunto nuestra hija bastante triste

Si amor, pero todos los días te llamaremos y sabes que las tías, Johanna y Annie, no dejaran ni siquiera que te des cuenta de que no estamos- le explique a la niña

Y no te olvides de tu abuelita Lilia- le dijo mi esposo

Oye y que los tíos no contamos- dijo Finnick con una sonrisa

Los quiero- dijo la niña abrazándonos por a los dos con sus pequeños bracitos

Nosotros también princesa, portante bien si?- le dijo Peeta depositando un beso en el su frente

Sip- respondió ella, Peeta le pasó la niña a Finnick para que no llorara y sabíamos que Finnick podría entretener a Elissa.

Nos despedimos de todos y Peeta y yo salimos de la casa, se me hacia muy raro que nos fuéramos en su carro, yo seguía sin saber a donde demonios íbamos y lo mejor de todo era que no sabia que ropa llevaba por que mi hermosa cuñada y mi hermana se habían encargado de hacer mi maleta y no me habían dado la oportunidad de ni siquiera dar un vistazo.

Ya me puedes decir a donde vamos?- pregunte después de que ya llevamos dos horas de camino

Nop, ya falta poco para llegar tranquila- me dijo mi esposo, ah que bonito se escuchaba eso de mi esposo no?

Como a los 30 minutos vi que Peeta se metía en una desviación de la carretera, y solo había bosque, dios que nunca le había dicho a Peeta que para que yo pudiera acampar tenia que haber un banco y centro comercial y una cafetera cerca?

Peeta vamos a acampar?- pregunte con miedo a su respuesta

Que tipo de marido crees que soy si trajera a mi esposa embarazada a acampar y mas en nuestra luna de miel?- me pregunto en tono indagando fingido

Ok – fue lo único que respondí, la verdad es que no sabia que era lo que el loco de mi esposo planeaba, pero sabia que seria una de miel inolvidable.

Hemos llegado- dijo Peeta., cuando estuvimos afuera de una cabaña, una muy hermosa cabaña si he de ser honesta.

Espero que te guste- dijo mi esposo

Es hermosa- le dije, él se bajo del auto y fue a abrir mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar, un señor salió de no se donde y juro que me pego un susto que casi me hago pis.

Buenas noches Sr Mellark- dijo el hombre que casi me mata del susto

Buenas noches lleve las maletas adentro y que nadie nos moleste hasta el día de mañana- dijo mi esposo, el tipo macabro ese asustador de débiles mujeres embarazadas asintió con la cabeza mientras que Peeta me tomo en brazos yo solté un gritito de sorpresa.

Bienvenida a su luna de miel señora Mellark- dijo mi esposo

Te amo Peeta- respondí de inmediato.

Como yo a ti- me dijo y entramos a la casa, la verdad es que estaba hermosa, sumamente acogedora, Peeta me llevo directamente a la habitación y yo lo agradecí, y me encanto, estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas y esta iluminada con tenue luz.

Espero que te guste mi sorpresa- me dijo mi esposo cuando me deposito con cuidado sobre la cama

Claro que si amor, todo ha sido mas que perfecto- le confesé honestamente.

Peeta se fue inmediatamente encima de mí, y no es que yo no tuviera ganas de que lo hiciera pero yo también le tenía una agradable sorpresa, así que junte toda la fuerza de voluntad posible y lo separe de mí.

Que pasa amor te lastime?- me pregunto preocupado

Claro que no, pero yo también te tengo una sorpresa – le dije juguetonamente y me levante de la cama y me fui al baño.

La verdad es que en estos momento agradecía que Luna y Johanna que me hubieran arrastrado a varias tiendas de lencería, aunque sabia que ya no tenia las misma curvas de cuando Peeta me conoció no me podía quejar y es que mis adorables bebes, me habían formado un muy buen trasero y obviamente mis pechos estaban mucho mas grandes, sin pensarlo mucho me puse el conjunto que había comprado para esta noche, me solté el cabello, me retoque un poco el maquillaje y me dispuse a salir dispuesta a matar de placer a mi ahora esposo.

* * *

GRACIAS CHICAS Y EN MI PERFIL ESTA EL VESTIDO DE KATNISS

Gilraen-Fefalas-90

Angiiee7

Milet7393

juliper22


	14. Delly Cartwright

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_13.-Delly Cartwright_

Peeta

Confirmado mi esposa quería matarme, dios se veía completamente sexy y no es por presumir pero el embarazo había marcado sus curvas de una manera que me hacían desear estar todo el bendito día encima de ella o abajo o de la forma que ella quisiera, dicen que a las mujeres embarazadas se les alborota la hormona, pero creo que en este caso fue al revés ya que el que siempre andaba insaciable era yo.

Cuando Katniss salió del baño enfundada en un corset, blanco y un pequena tanga y unas medias me tuve que contener para no irme encima de ella y arrancárselo para hacerla mía, digo era nuestra noche de bodas, podía usar un poco mi autocontrol pero con semejante mujer como es Katniss, era muy difícil.

Te gusta lo que ves?- me pregunto al darse cuenta que casi babeaba

Demasiado- respondí acercándome a ella lentamente

Pues todo esto- dijo pasando sus manos por sus caderas y sus senos- es tuyo- me dijo

Lo se, y lo quiero tomar ahora- respondí cuando estaba a centímetros de ella

Que te lo impide?- me pregunto y no necesite mas, atrape sus labios con los míos de inmediato sus manos se fueron a mi cabello mientras que las mías se fueron a su cadera para así poder acariciar su hermoso trasero.

Me encantas- le dije al oído

Tómame – fue su respuesta, creo que lo que dije antes de la noche de bodas no lo voy a poder cumplir por que mis manos sin querer rompieron el liguero y dios no saben cuanto me éxito eso, pero al parecer a mi adorada esposa también ya que en cuanto se lo arranque devoro mis labios y mi lengua fue atrapada por la de ella sin tegua.

Levante a Katniss y ella envolvió mi cintura con sus piernas, el simple roce de mi sexo contra el de ella casi ocasiona que tenga un gran orgasmo, ella gimió al sentir mi miembro en rozándola.

Desesperada?- le pregunte

Si no me haces el amor en este momento sabrás lo que es la desesperación – me dijo amenazante y me encantaba que me dominara.

Como tu ordenes – conteste ella me ayudo a quitarme el pantalón mi camisa hace mucho había salido volando, la recosté en la cama, los pétalos de rosa volaron y muchos quedaron en su cabello y algunos en su cuerpo, era la imagen mas erótica que había visto en mi vida.

Hacerle el amor a Katniss esa noche fue maravilloso, digo todas las veces eras únicas y extraordinarias pero esta noche era diferente, esta noche ella era mi esposa, mi amante mi todo.

A la mañana siguiente, yo me desperté antes que Katniss y verla recostada sobre mi pecho era el mejor despertar, yo sabia que no había sido un santo pero me imagino que tuve que hacer algo muy bueno para que la vida me pusiera en el camino a Katniss y la vida no dejaba de recompensarme tenia a Elissa y venían en camino dos mas, no le podía pedir nada mas a la vida lo tenia todo.

Sentí que Katniss comenzaba a despertar, por que se puso muy inquieta así que supe de inmediato que las nauseas la harían levantarse corriendo al baño y así fue mi pobre esposa abrió sus hermosos ojos grises y a los dos minutos siguientes estaba en el baño yo me levante atrás de ella, aunque a mucha gente le parezca asqueroso ver vomitar en la mañana a su esposa a mi no, lo mínimo que podía hacer era acariciar su espalda mientras que ella sufría todos los síntomas del embarazo, y a ella parecía gustarle por que no me corría.

Después de que termino de volver todo lo que había comido la noche anterior, y de lavarse sus dientes.

Ahora si amor buenos días – le dije

Buenos días – dijo ella con sus ojitos llorosos

Que se te antoja de desayunar?- pregunte abrazándola

Tengo antojo de un jugo de naranja enorme.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Pues jugo de naranja trabajando – le dije y Salí del baño para ir a preparar el jugo de naranja

Katniss llego minutos después a la cocina con una camisa mía puesta.

Amor sé que estamos en nuestra luna de miel pero si sigues poniéndote mis camisas no vas a estar vestida ni dos minutos- le dije en broma

Valla captaste la indirecta- dijo Katniss pícaramente

Me encanta que mi esposa sea una golosa- dije poniendo el vaso de jugo delante de ella

Gracias – dijo tomando el vaso y bebiéndolo de golpe

Creo que tenías sed – dije riendo

Oye los tres teníamos sed – dijo Katniss sacándome la lengua

Aquí cerca hay un lago al que quiero llevarte- le dije

Perfecto, nos bañamos y nos vamos te parece- me dijo Katniss

Nos?- pregunte sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

Claro que NOS por que tu te bañas conmigo- me dijo

Ok, pero dame tiempo para preparar algo para llevar algo de comer a nuestro paseo- le dije

Yo te ayudo- dijo mi esposa.

Lo días que pasamos de luna de miel, fueron los mejores de mi vida, Pansy y yo llamábamos a Elissa dos o tres veces al día, queríamos que ella supiera que aunque estábamos lejos no dejábamos de pensar en ella.

Cuando Katniss y yo regresamos de la luna de miel, la casa donde viviríamos Elissa, Katniss , los bebes y yo ya estaba lista, Johanna, mi madre y Annie se habían encargado de todo, Katniss ya había empezado con los antojos mas frecuentes y mas raros cada vez , no me molestaba pero era demasiado extraño, mi hermosa esposa se ponía de antojo a las 3:00am y ya había tenido que llamar a varios amigos que me debían favores para que me abrieran sus restaurantes, así que por ese lado había podido cumplir todos los antojos de adorada esposa.

También debo de decir que la pasión de Katniss había crecido conforme avanzaba el embarazo y eso me encantaba, Katniss se veía radiante, hermosa, preciosa con el embarazo , era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida y cada día me enamoraba más de ella.

Los meses pasaban rápido y ahora si a Katniss el embarazo se le notaba y mucho la pobre ya había llorado dos veces por que casi toda su ropa no le quedaba, pero para mi cada día era mas hermosa y perfecta con sus casi 7 meses de embarazo, Katniss adoraba a Elissa y mi hija todos los días les hablaba a los bebes, no habíamos querido saber el sexo de los niños, Katniss y yo queríamos que fueran sorpresa, Katniss ya había adoptado legalmente a Elissa como su hija, así que ahora no había poder humano que nos la pudiera quitar jamás, pero bueno como siempre hay problemas no?. Y con nosotros no podían faltar, pero aun nadie sabia de lo que era capaz Peeta Mellark por cuidar y defender a su familia.

Como todos los domingos estábamos todos en casa de mis padres ya que nos reuníamos para comer ahí.

Señor Peeta lo busca una señorita – me dijo el ama de llaves de la casa de mis padres

A mi?- pregunte extrañado

Si, dice que se llama Delly - me dijo la mujer, Katniss de inmediato se levanto, no me dio tiempo de parpadear cuando ella ya iba a la sala donde estaba Delly, yo me levante rápidamente para ir atrás de bella.

Mama puedes cuidar a Elissa- le pedí a mi madre con la intención de que la niña no se fuera a acercar a la sala, cuando entre a la sala, Katniss y Delly estaban paradas una frente a la otra viéndose retadoramente.

Que haces aquí?- pregunte

Quiero ver a mi hija- dijo ella, su aspecto era totalmente diferente a cuando yo la conocí, no quedaba nada de la mujer hermosa que yo había conocido, ahora se veía, desarreglada, demasiado delgada y ojerosa.

Cual hija?- pregunto Katniss

A Elissa- dijo Delly levantando la voz

Así que jale con cuidado a Katniss y la puse detrás de mi.

Elissa ya no es tu hija-. Le dije

Claro que es mi hija- dijo Delly

Al abandonarla, perdiste los derechos y como Katniss es mi esposa la adopto, así que tú no tienes ninguna hija- le dije

No puedes hacer eso- dijo Delly

Tu la dejaste con la loca de tu madre- le conteste

Yo no sabia que hacer con ella, tú me embarazaste – dijo Delly

Nunca me buscaste para decirme nada de la niña- contrataque

No me hubieras creído- me contesto

No soy un santo pero tampoco soy un hijo de puta – le dije

Quiero ver a mi hija- me volvió a decir

Ya te dijo que no-. Le contesto Katniss

Tú cállate, tú no eres nadie- le dijo Delly a Katniss

Soy la madre legal de Elissa y si yo digo que no la vez, no la vas a ver – le dijo Katniss

No pueden hacerme eso- le dijo Delly viendo a Katniss

Tú la abandonaste – le dije

Pues la necesito.- me dijo Delly

Para que?- le pregunto Katniss

Es mi hija y yo con ella puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana- me dijo Delly

Mas te vale que no te acerques a mi hija- la amenace

Yo sabré lo que hago con ella, así que traerla – me dijo

Que no entiendes razones o estas idiota, ya te dije que no la vas a ver y menos te vas a acercar ella- le dijo Katniss que estaba furiosa

Amor cálmate por favor-. Le pedí a katniss.

No me pidas que calme cuando esta loca piensa que puede venir aquí a querer mover la vida de Elissa como se le de la gana- me dijo Katniss y tenia razón.

Que es lo que realmente quieres Delly?- le pregunte sin rodeos

Dinero- contesto sin titubear

Para eso quieres a Elissa?- pregunto Katniss horrorizada

Si, pagarían mucho por ella- dijo Delly con tanta tranquilidad como si estuviéramos hablando del clima

Eres una perra- le dijo Katniss que quería irse encima de Delly

Lárgate de aquí- le dije Delly

No quiero mucho solo diez mil dólares- agrego Delly

Te voy a dar pero diez mil patadas en culo si no sales de aquí- le dijo Katniss

Vete Delly – dije de manera amenazante, estaba a punto de perder los estribos con esta mujer y golpearla yo mismo.

De una forma u otra recuperare a Elissa- dijo Delly segura y se fue.

En el momento que Delly se fue yo llame a mi abogado, algo me decía que Delly no se quedaría tranquila, y yo no pensaba poner en riesgo a ninguno de mi hijos ni a Katniss.

Que es lo que quería?- pregunto mi padre entrando a la sala seguido de los demás.

Quiere a Elissa para venderla- dijo Katniss aun muy molesta con justa razón

Que?- preguntaron todos sorprendido

Lo que oyeron- les dije

Que esa mujer esta loca o que demonios?- pregunto Annie que se sentó a un lado de Katniss

Maldita mujer- dijo Katniss

Que piensas hacer Peeta?- me pregunto Gale

Acabo de llamar a mi abogado, conseguirá una orden de restricción y voy a contratar seguridad que este con Katniss y Elissa todo el tiempo- les dije

Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Finnick

Si es una buena solución- dijo Gale

Así si también se encuentran a zorra 1 y zorra 2 Katniss estaría a salvo- dijo Johanna

Esas dos son otras que ya me cansaron- dije molesto

Peeta no se te hace muy raro que apareciera la madre de Elissa?- me pregunto Gale

A que te refieres?- pregunte sin entender cual era el punto

Claro- dijo Finnick como si hubiera tenido una revelación

Que?- preguntaron Johanna, Katniss y Annie

No se por qué, pero presiento que Clove y Glimmer están detrás de todo esto- dijo Gale

Yo pienso lo mismo- dijo mi padre

Son muchas coincidencias en tan poco tiempo- dijo Katniss

Pues me importa una mierda quien este detrás de todo esto, nadie lastimara a mi hija ni a mi esposa y te juro que si me entero que Clove y Glimmer están aliadas con Delly las tres Irán a prisión te lo juro- dije mirando a Katniss, ella solo asintió con la cabeza como apoyándome en lo que decía.

Después de que platicamos las teorías de por que había regresado Delly a buscar a mi hija, Katniss, Elissa y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa, agradecía que la niña no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero lo que había dicho Gale cada minuto me parecía mas lógico, Clove quería lastimarme por despreciarla , y sabia que la forma de hacerlo era lastimando a mi hijos o a Katniss, y como Katniss no era muy dejada que digamos, la mas vulnerable era mi hija, pero lo que ellas no sabían es que yo también tenia mis ases bajo la manga.

Tenia un plan que haría caer a Delly y Glimmer y Clove si estaban detrás de todo esto y se haría tal escándalo que la reputación de Cato también quedaría manchada, el plan de lo comente a la familia, el principio mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo pero cuando mi abogado les dijo que si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, ninguna de las tres podría volverse a acercar a nosotros y hasta la prisión podrían ir a parar, eso los convenció para que yo llevara a cabo mi plan.

Ahora si, estas tres hijas de puta, sabrían quien era y las consecuencias que se pagan si se meten con lo que mas amo en la vida.

Así que hoy fui a casa de la madre de Delly, no se por qué tendría el presentimiento que ahí estaría Delly, esperando cualquier momento para acercarse a Elissa o a Katniss y no me equivoque ahí estaba la golfa mala madre de Delly.

Peeta que sorpresa- dijo Delly con una sonrisa burlona

Ya has desistido de tu idea de llevarte a mi hija?- le pregunte

Claro que no, esa niña me dará a ganar mucho dinero- dijo Delly riendo

Como puedes hablar de ella de esa manera? – pregunte horrorizado de pensar que todo el tiempo que hija estuvo en peligro

Peeta, es una niña, tu esposa esta embarazada ella te va a dar más hijos, no necesitas a Elissa- dijo Delly

La quieres vender?- pregunte

Claro que si no seas idiota, la gente que la quiere esta muy interesada en ella- dijo Delly

Pronto nos conseguiremos un abogado para quitártela - dijo la vieja urraca madre de Delly

Cuanto maldito dinero quieres para dejan en paz a mi hija?- pregunte

La señora que quiere a Elissa va a pagar mucho por ella-dijo la madre de Delly así que era mujer la quería comprar a mi bebe

La verdad como tu esposa me cayo mal, ya no quiero tu dinero, solo dame a la niña para que yo pueda vendérsela la mujer que la quiere y tu te puedes ir al infernó con tu esposa- dijo Delly

Vete a la mierda Delly, jamás veras a Elissa ni siquiera a 10 metros de distancia- le dije y Salí de la casa de Delly, me fui directo con mi abogado, le hable a mi familia para que me alcanzaran el la oficina del mismo.

Cuando llegue todos ya estaban hay, Katniss estaba sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa.

Que paso?- me pregunto en cuanto me vio

Cayo- dije satisfecho.


	15. Verdades

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_14.-Verdades_

Peeta

Cuando llegue todos ya estaban ahí, Katniss estaba sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa.

Que paso?- me pregunto en cuanto me vio

Cayo- dije satisfecho.

Mi abogado de inmediato me pidió mi celular para escuchar la conversación que había tenido con Delly y su arpía madre y yo la había grabado completa.

Esto es más que suficiente para detenerla, y la podemos asustar un poco para que diga quien o quienes le quieren comprar a la niña- dijo mi abogado.

Pues haz lo que sea necesario para que hoy mismo este detenida ella y su urraca madre-. Dije

Lo estarán te lo aseguro- me dijo confiado.

Todos salimos de la oficina de mi abogado, no podía negar que estar junto a Katniss me calmaba bastante, pero no podía dejar de sentir odio y furia en contra de Delly y su madre, si querían dinero me lo pudieron haber pedido y desaparecer pero no puedo creer que pensaran en vender a mi bebe.

Amor tranquilo- me dijo Katniss que sabia que estaba furioso.

Katniss es que Elissa es una bebe- dije como en shock

Lo se, y te juro que primero mato a Delly con mis propias manos antes de que le ponga un dedo encima a mi hija-. Me dijo Katniss totalmente convencida.

Te amo Katniss- dije

Y yo a ti, y tu y Elissa y estos bebes – dijo acariciando su vientre- son mi vida entera.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Katniss y yo nos fuimos a casa de mis padres ahí esperaríamos noticias de mis abogados, mis padres estaban completamente indignados con toda esta situación y mi madre era después de Katniss y de mi la que mas quería que los que estaban pensado en hacerle daño a Elissa pagaran, mi madre adoraba a su nieta y no se diga mi padre, Elissa era su adoración.

En la tarde mi abogado me llamo para decirme que me tenia noticas, lo cite en casa de mis padres ya que toda la familia quería enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando el llego nos comenzó a dar los pormenores de todo lo que había sucedido y que había logrado que arrestaran a Delly y a su madre por extorsión chantaje y no se cuantos cargos mas, pero lo que de verdad nos sorprendió fue lo que nos dijo.

Bueno y ya sabe a quien demonios quería venderle Delly a Elissa?- pregunto Katniss ansiosa por saber quien eran esas personas.

Si y no se como vallan a tomar la noticia- nos dijo el abogado

Hable- dije

El Sr Cato Johnson y la Sra. Clove Johnson- dijo el abogado

Cato?- pregunte sorprendido, o me esperaba que fueran Clove, Glimmer pero Cato?

Si la Sra. Delly nos confirmo que el Sr Johnson quien le hizo el ofrecimiento de comprar a su hija, y de hecho logramos investigar que el Sr Johnson le hizo varios depósitos a Delly - dijo el abogado

Lo voy a matar- dije, no sé que demonios quería Cato de mi, por que se estaba empeñando en meterse en mi vida. No lo entendía.

Peeta cálmate- me dijo Gale

Como cálmate? , ese idiota quiso comprar a nuestra bolita- dijo Finnick adoraba a Elissa o a su bolita como él le decía, por que cuando Elissa lo conoció se hacia bolita por que Finnick le daba miedo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era mas infantil que ella lo adoro-

Quiero hablar con el- dije mirando a mi abogado.

Que es lo que pretendes?- me pregunto Katniss

Acabar con esto de una buena vez y con Clove igual, porque de verdad que esa mujer esta loca y no mide la consecuencias de sus actos- dije molesto

Peeta crees que sea lo mas prudente?- me pregunto Johanna

No se si es prudente o no, pero no se van a acercar a mi familia de nuevo- conteste.

Cuentas con mi apoyo – dijo mi padre.

Y ni se diga con el mío, ese hijo de perra no se acerca a mi bolita- dijo Finnick

No sabe que se metió con la nena equivocada- dijo Gale y eso que él era el más tranquilo

Eso quiere decir que nosotras nos podemos encargar de Clove?- pregunto esperanzada Annie.

NO- dijimos Gale, Finnick y yo al mismo tiempo.

Que aburridos-dijo Johanna

Clove esta loca- dijo Katniss, me preocupaba que estuviera tan calmada, algo me decía que su cabecita estaba planeando algo y no se por qué presentía que no me gustaría mucho.

Que piensas Katniss?- pregunte

Nada- respondió mirando con complicidad a Annie y Johanna y aunque no lo crean hasta mi madre.

Ok amor si tu lo dices, solo te recuerdo que tienes que cuidarte por los bebe, por Elissa y por mi- le dije en tono de advertencia pero tiernamente.

Claro que lo sabe Peeta- dijo mi madre, ok ahora estaba preocupado, mi madre jamás ha sido muy partidaria de las locuras de mi hermana, de mi cuñada y de mi esposa, y que ahora se sonrieran así me aterraba.

Tu ves las mismas sonrisas que yo?- me pregunto mi padre.

Si y estoy aterrado- le conteste casi en un susurro

Yo creo que la que debería de estar aterrada es Delly y Clove- dijo Gale que estaba con nosotros.

Ni que lo digas- dijo mi padre con cierto coraje en su voz.

Mi abogado se encargo de todo para que esa tarde pudiera ver a Cato, pero como se imaginaran, mi padre, mi hermano y mi cuñado no me querían dejar ir solo, y no se por qué tenia el presentimiento de que si estaba vez me le iba encima nadie se metería.

La reunión seria en las oficinas de mí abogado y claro que también estaría el abogado de Johnson.

Cuando llegamos vi que Johnson ya se encontraba ahí, con lo que no contaba es que también estaría Clove.

Buenas tardes- dije cuando entramos

Valla toda la familia reunida- dijo Cato con burla

Sr. Johnson por favor- le dijo su abogado.

Bueno pues como sabe Sr. Johnson tenemos pruebas de que usted intento comprar a la hija del Sr Mellark – dijo mi abogado.

No sé que me hablan- dijo Cato

Claro que lo sabes y quiero que me digas cual es tu maldito problema conmigo- le grite

Sr Mellark clámese por favor- me pidió mi abogado

Quieres saber porque te odio Peeta, en verdad quieres saberlo?- me pregunto mirando fijamente y vi tanto odio en sus ojos, por primera vez los dos nos estábamos quitando las mascaras.

Si quiero saberlo- le dije mirándolo de la misma manera que el a mi.

Porqué siempre has tenido todo, tu estúpida familia perfecta, tus padres siempre orgullosos de ti, tu hermanos eran mas tu amigos que otra cosa, todas las mujeres te amaban y te aseguro que Clove te amaba de verdad, pero la seducción es mas fuerte tu me comprendes no?, la pasión mueve el mundo y ella cayo en la pasión del momento, cuando tu la dejaste y quedaste destrozado yo me sentí poderoso por primera vez en mi vida, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí mas que tu- me dijo con tanta ira que sentía que en cualquier momento las cosas se saldrían de control.

No es mi maldita culpa que yo si tenga una familia que me quiera, y de verdad pensaste que al quitarme a Clove me quitabas la vida?, por dios Cato mírame ahora soy una hombre de familia, felizmente casado y formando una familia que tu jamás tendrás- le conteste.

No Peeta, no todo te puede salir tan bien, tu vida tiene que tener alguna jodida grieta y cuando esa grita se abra tanto que te hundas yo estaré ahí disfrutando tu derrota- me dijo

Estas enfermo- le dijo mi padre

Crees Darius?, tal vez si y sabes por que por que tu hijito ha tenido todo, hasta el maldito amor de mis esposa, que aun años después de que Peeta la dejo ella sigue diciéndome Peeta cuando le hago el amor- grito

Cato- grito Clove que lloraba.

Tú no has hecho nada en la vida para merecer lo que tiene, no eres nada, sin tu apellido y tu familia no serias nada, serias un maldito perdedor – me grito Cato

Eso no es verdad, él es perfecto- grito Clove, dios me sentía como en la dimensión desconocida como era posible que ella dijera esas cosa delante de su marido.

Porqué no atacarme a mí de frente, por que meterte con mi familia, con mi hija ella solo tiene 4 años- reclame

Porqué es donde mas te dolería, y te aseguro que estaba dispuesto a seducir a tu esposa, pero la muy perra te amaba tanto que nunca me dio la oportunidad – dijo riendo

Con Katniss no te metas- le dije y me fui encima de él.

La verdad es que no alcance a darle más que dos golpes por que todo el mundo se comenzó a meter para separarnos.

Peeta por favor, que te ha dado esa cualquiera?- me pregunto Clove que lloraba.

Katniss es mi esposa, es lo que tu ni en tus sueños será de mi, yo de verdad te quise Clove, pero como ya dijo tu marido no?, la pasión te pudo mas que tu supuesto amor por mi- dije recordando lo que Cato acababa de decir.

No Peeta, yo sé que me equivoque, pero no sabes cuanto te he amado, cuanto tiempo soñé el momento en volvernos a encontrar y ahora si poder ser felices juntos- me dijo desesperada.

Yo soy inmensamente feliz con mi esposa- conteste

Ojala y se muera- dijo Clove

Aléjate de mi esposa y de mi hija, por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz – la amenace

Creo que es hora que esto termine- dijo Gale

Es lo mejor, la familia Mellark quiere procedes en contra de los Johnson- dijo mi padre.

Tengo mucho dinero Peeta, tu demanda no procederá- me dijo Cato seguro

Si pero yo tengo mucho mas que tu, entiende Cato siempre estas debajo de mi, siempre serás el segundo por que el primero soy yo y eso será siempre – le conteste, sabia que eso le dolería.

Salimos de la oficina de mi abogado, yo lo único que quería era llegar con mi esposa, y olvidarme de todo lo demás.

Cuando llegue a la casa, ella me esperaba bastante ansiosa quería saber que era lo que había pasado.

Que paso?- me pregunto Katniss.

Katniss por que me amas?- le pregunte

Que?- me pregunto confundida.

Porqué me amas, que hice para ganarme tu amor?- pregunte, algunas de las palabras que Cato me había dicho se me habían quedado grabadas.

Porqué eres tierno, eres leal, amoroso, sincero, por que luchas por tu familia, por que tu creíste en mi, por que tu querías darme una vida que nunca soñé, querías convertirme en tu mujer, en tu esposa, a pesar de saber mi pasado, por que cuando te veo con tu hija, te conviertes en un niño mas, pero cuando se trata de defender a tu familia eres un león, que no para hasta ganar la pelea, por que eres un hombre inteligente, con actitud, con personalidad, pero que también es débil y me lo has demostrado, por que tu quieres que este a tu lado y no atrás de ti, te amo por eso y muchas cosas mas – me dijo mi esposa mirándome a los ojos.

Te amo Katniss- le dije y la bese, no podía creer que Katniss me dijera todo eso, sabia que mi esposa no era muy afecta a decir este tipo de cosas.

Y yo a ti Peeta – me respondió con una sonrisa

Nunca te importo que fuera un Mellark?- le pregunte

Si recuerdas te odie cuando me entere de que eras un Mellark- me dijo en riendo

De verdad ¿- pregunte

Peeta, tal vez un apellido te ayude en algunas cosas, pero no te hace el carácter, ni la inteligencia, ni nada de esas cosas que tu mi amor tienes de sobra, imaginare si nuestro apellido fuera lo que nos hiciera como personas, yo seria una perra depresiva, que abandonaría a sus hijos, y primero me corto las manos a dejar a nuestros bebes- me dijo.

Cada día te amo mas- le dije

Sabes hoy Elissa se quedo en casa de tus padres, por que la estaban enseñando a hacer galletas- me dijo Katniss seductoramente.

Y que tiene en mente señora Mellark?- le pregunte.

Porqué no salimos a un bar?- me propuso

No puedes beber- le dije

Pero eso no indica que no podamos recodar nuestra primera noche juntos- me dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Y como se imaginaran, no podía negarle nada a mi esposa, así que 40 minutos mas tarde estábamos en el bar donde nos vimos por primera vez.

Me permites invitarte una copa?- la pregunte

No lo se, no creo que a mi marido le agrade saber que bebo con desconocidos- me respondió de una manera tan sensual que me éxito.

No tiene por qué enterarse- dije juguetonamente.

Que sean una naranjada- me dijo y yo de inmediato me senté junto a ella.

Me llamo Peeta Mellark- me presente

Katniss- dijo coquetamente.

Estuvimos unas dos horas en el bar, platicando como si no nos conociéramos, este juego me estaba comenzando a gustar.

Ella se acercó a mí y mordió el lóbulo de oreja.

En tu casa o en la mía- me pregunto al odio.

En tu casa- conteste.

Salimos del bar, mi adorada esposa, había insistido que cada quien se llevara su auto, como aquella vez.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Katniss me esperaba en la cochera.

Sabes eres un hombre sexy, me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

Y tú eres demasiado deseable para tu propio bien- conteste acercándome a ella.

Porqué no me demuestras que tanto me deseas- me reto.

Yo me fui sobre ella y la cargue, ella traía una falda, no tan corta como las que usaba antes, pero aun así, cuando la cargue su falda se subió y ¡oh! santa mierda, casi me vengo.

No traes ropa interior- le dije

Que rico no?- me respondió.

Y tengo que decir que como la primera vez, no llegamos a la habitación, terminamos haciendo el amor en la sala, y que noche tengo que decir, Katniss con el embarazo se ponía mas pasional por así decirlo y claro que yo feliz de la vida, pero literalmente mi esposa me seco esta noche, bueno después de 6 veces, quien queda bien no?.

A la mañana siguiente que desperté, agradecí a dios que me diera fuerzas para poder traer cargando a Katniss anoche y así poder dormir en nuestra cómoda camita.

Katniss aun seguía dormida, a pesar de que dormía, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y si tengo que reconocerlo eso me subía el ego, que también tengo que decir que yo no estaba muy diferente a ella.

Me estaba acomodando para poder volverme a dormir cuando el maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar, así que me apresure a contestarlo, para que mi hermosa esposa no se despertara.

Bueno- conteste.

Hola hijo buenos días- era mi padre

Hola papa, como estas?- le pregunte

Bien hijo, pueden venir?- me pregunto mi padre

Todo bien?, Elissa esta bien?- pregunte preocupado

Si hijo mi nieta esta muy bien, lo que pasa es que acaba de llamar Glimmer para informarnos que Clove anoche se quiso suicidar después de dispararle a Cato- dijo mi padre


	16. Recordando el pasado

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_15.-Recordando el pasado_

Peeta

Katniss y yo salimos de la casa corriendo, que demonios era lo que había pasado?, Katniss estaba muy sorprendida y si he de ser honesto yo estaba asustado de lo que Clove era capaz de hacer, de ahora en adelante Katniss ya no saldría sola a ningún lado.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, todos ya estaban ahí esperándonos, mis padres tenían cara de preocupación, mi hermana Johanna y Gale totalmente en shock y Finnick y Annie de fastidio y gracias a los cielos mi hija estaba con una nana jugando en la habitación que mi mama le había acondicionado.

Buenas tardes- saludamos Katniss y yo

Hijo que bueno que llegas- dijo mi padre

De verdad que esta situación nos tiene muy preocupado- dijo mi madre

Tu ex es una loca- dijo Annie

Que es lo que paso?- pregunto Katniss sentándose junto a Annie y Johanna.

Pues que Glimmer nos llamo para avisarnos que Clove y Cato estaban el hospital, al principio no le creímos pero después yo llame al hospital donde me dijo Clove que estaban y el director de ahí es amigo mío así que le pregunte y me corroboro que Clove le había disparado a Cato y después se había intentado quitar la vida- me explico mi padre

Y que va a pasar?- pregunte

Tenemos que ir, ya que quieren tomar la declaración de Clove y Cato pero también la tuya, ya que todo sucedió ayer que estuvimos con ellos.

Pero por que Peeta tiene que ir con esa loca?- pregunto Johanna

Eso a mi tampoco me gusta ella o él le pueden hacer algo a Peeta- dijo Katniss muy nerviosa.

No pasara nada amor, quiero que estés tranquila, mi padre y mis hermanos me acompañaran, tu quédate con Elissa y te prometo no tardarme ok?- le dije a Katniss

Cuídate por favor-. Me pidió ella.

Los hombres salimos rumbo al hospital, estaba completamente sorprendido de que todo esto estuviera pasando.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, vimos al abogado de Johnson que de inmediato se acercó a nosotros.

Buenos días Sr. Mellark- me saludo el abogado

Buenos días- respondí

Que bueno que vino de hecho estaba por llamarle mi cliente quiere verlo- me dijo

Quien Clove o Cato?- pregunte

El Sr Cato – me dijo

Ok vamos entre mas rápido hagamos esto mas rápido terminaremos- dije serio

Cuando entre a la habitación de Cato, él estaba semi sentado en la cama, y tenia el brazo y el hombro vendado.

Peeta- me dijo en cuanto me vio

Cato- lo salude

Para que me querías ver?- pregunte, era mejor ser directo

Porqué creo que es hora de que esto acabe- me dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

Te escucho- dije sentándome en un silla que estaba ahí.

Cato

Cuando vi. Que Peeta entro a la habitación, supe que era momento de cerrar esta historia entre nosotros, hoy pude haber muerto y no pienso dejar que eso pase.

Peeta -dije como saludo

Cato- dijo el

Para que me querías ver?- pregunto un poco molesto

Porqué creo que es hora de que esto acabe- era momento de hablar

Te escucho- dijo sentándose en una silla que se encontraba ahí.

Como ya te había dicho siempre te envidie, tu siempre has tenido lo que yo quiero- le confesé

Cato por dios, a ti nunca te ha faltado nada- me dijo el como no entendiendo lo que yo le decía.

Estas muy equivocado Peeta, tu siempre tuviste lo que yo quise , una familia, cuando algo te pasaba tu padres llegaban a tu lado , en cambio el mío me mandaba un cheque, cuando tenias una victoria tu familia celebraba contigo, a mi me mandaban un cheque, cuando tu tenias un fracaso, estaban a tu lado alentándote para que lo volvieras a intentar, a mi me mandaban un cheque, siempre tuviste a la mujer que querías en cambio yo era el mejo amigo del novio de la mujer que yo amaba- dije recordando

Tu amabas a Clove?- me pregunto sorprendido

Si Peeta, la amaba a tal grado que prefería ser su amigo a no ser nada, cada vez que tú y ella se peleaban yo me enojaba contigo, por no saber la mujer maravillosa que tenias a tu lado, por eso cuando te fuiste me aproveche- confesé

Porqué nunca me dijiste que la amabas?- me pregunto

Porqué ella te amaba a ti, la noche que nos descubriste en tu departamento, Clove y yo habíamos bebido mucho, y el amor y por qué no decirlo también la pasión que sentía por ella, me atrapo esa noche, cuando nos descubriste pensé que tal vez te perdía a ti como amigo, pero la tendría a ella y era todo lo que yo quería, cuando ella te suplico que la perdonaras y tu la mandaste al diablo, le propuse que se casara conmigo, ella pensó que si se casaba conmigo, tu intentarías vengarte de mi, quitándome a mi esposa, pero que gran error el de ella verdad?- pregunte

Cato eso fue hace mucho tiempo- me dijo

Pero es hora de hablarlo no crees?- le pregunte

Si eso te ayuda hazlo- me dijo

Al principio de nuestro matrimonio, yo sabia de sobra que ella te amaba a ti, pero pensé que con el tiempo ella llegaría amarme, pero que equivocado estaba, desde la primera noche que estuvimos juntos como marido y mujer , cuando le hacia el amor, me decía tu nombre, aunque me dolía, me callaba, la amaba demasiado, y sabia que tenia que ganármela, pero el tiempo comenzó a pasar y ella cada día pensaba mas en ti, hasta en sueños decía tu nombre, y cada vez que salías en alguna revista con diferentes mujeres ella enloquecía de celos, así que comencé a meterme con las mujeres que tu salías , era mi forma de vengarme de que tu tuvieras el amor de la mujer que yo amaba- dije, con una nudo en la garganta.

Cuando decidí asociarme con las empresas Hawthorne, Clove sabia que te volvería a ver, por eso ella organizo la cena donde llegaste con Katniss, ella jamás pensó que llegarías con una pareja, y no te voy a negar que tuve toda la intención de seducir a tu ahora esposa, por que si, quería hacerlo para poder vengarme una vez mas de ti, para que sintieras lo que yo sentía al saber que la mujer que yo amo, ama a otro- le platique recordando la noche de la cena donde conocí a su ahora esposa.

Cato no metas a Katniss en esto- me dijo molesto.

La amas verdad?, a ella si la amas de verdad- le dije

Que?- pregunto confundido

En a fiestas en casa de tus padres, me di cuenta que amas demasiado a Katniss, a ella la miras de una manera que jamás miraste a Clove, tu esposa es tu mundo, la miras con devoción, con amor, con ternura, pasión, es como si tuvieras el pétalo de un rosa entre tus manos cuando la abrazas no?- le pregunte, el solo se me quedo viendo mas confundido aun.

Lo se, por que yo sentía eso por Clove, por eso cuando ella se entero de que tenias una hija, se enfureció pero cuando se entero de que tu esposa estaba embarazada enloqueció por completo, pero ella me dijo que si lograba localizar a verdadera madre de tu hija y que nos la diera, ella me amaría, no lo pensé dos veces, por eso intente comprar a tu hija.

Eso es una locura- me dijo mirándome con coraje

Dime algo que no harías por Katniss?- le pregunte

Cato, entiende Clove esta mal- me respondió

Contéstame Peeta, dime algo que no harías por Katniss?- volví a preguntarle

No hay nada- respondió finalmente.

Pero también llegue a mi limite sabes por eso Clove me disparo- dije soltando una risa amarga.

Que fue lo que paso?- me pregunto.

**_Flash Back_**

**_Después de salir de las oficinas del estúpido abogado del jodido hijo de puta de Mellark Clove y yo fuimos directo a nuestro departamento, ella no dejaba de llorar, y yo a cada minuto me enfurecía mas._**

**_Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo de inmediato me serví un wiskey lo necesitaba urgentemente, Clove se sirvió un tequila._**

**_Que vamos a hacer?- me pregunto mi esposa_**

**_Pues nada, tratar de llegar a un arreglo y olvidarnos de la maldita familia Mellark- dije molesto_**

**_No maldigas a Peeta- me grito Clove_**

**_Ese hijo de puta es lo único que te interesa verdad?- pregunte lleno de ira_**

**_Nunca te he mentido sabes que siempre lo he amado- me dijo ella encarándome._**

**_Acéptalo, el jamás va volver contigo, y sabes por qué?, por que ama a su esposa, por ella es la mujer que lo tiene todas la noches en su cama, por que ella es la mujer que hace que Mellark, te ignore y te trate como basura, por que Katniss lo tiene comiendo de su mano, que no te has dado cuenta que a ella si la ama, el jamás te defendió a ti como lo hace con ella, el jamás te miro como la mira a ella, y lo mejor de todo es jamás lo hará y tu solo te estas humillando- le grite_**

**_El me ama- grito desesperada _**

**_Despierta el jamás volverá a estar contigo, que no entiendes que le das asco, tu jamás podrás darle nada de lo que su esposa le da- me burle_**

**_Cállate Cato no me provoques- me dijo amenazándome._**

**_Katniss le va a dar un hijo y tu jamás lo podrás hacer por que sabes que estas seca por dentro, jamás podrás tener hijos, Peeta jamás dejara a Katniss, por que ella, es su amante, su amiga, su cómplice, su esposa, su mujer y es la madre de sus hijos y tu querida no sirves ni encajas en ninguna de esas descripciones- dije lleno de furia y odio_**

**_Ella se levanto del sillón, y se fue, como a los 5 minutos, escuche que pasos detrás de mí, cuando me gire a ver Clove estaba ahí parada apuntándome con una pistola._**

**_Que haces con eso?- pregunte_**

**_Él va a ser mío de nuevo y tu ni ella me van estorbar, Peeta me ama a mi, y esta con la golfa esa por que esta embarazada, pero el volverá a mi así tenga que matarlos a ti y a esa mujerzuela- dijo Clove y me disparo._**

**_Yo caí al suelo, y Clove corrió a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que yo seguía vivo, la chica se servicio llego a mi lado y llamo a una ambulancia, cuando ellos llegaron también llego la policía, cuando subieron por Clove la vieron tirada en su cama, yo no supe nada de ella hasta que llegamos al hospital, y un medico me informo que ella se había tomado una sobredosis de somníferos,_**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Wow – dijo Peeta después de que termine de contarle lo que había pasado.

Ella te ama- dije

No Cato, ella esta obsesionada – dijo el levantándose de la silla

Que vas a hacer?- le pregunte

Nada Cato, pero deberías intentar ser feliz, busca una mujer que te ame y que ames, por que lo mismo que siente Clove por mi es lo que tu sientes por ella y mira en lo que ha acabado todo esto- me dijo sin odio ni rencor en la voz.

Esta es la última vez que veras Peeta- dije

Espero que si nos volvemos a encontrar te vea feliz Cato – me dijo Peeta dándome la mano.

Gracias Peeta, no sabia que ya te habías ablandado- le dije con un poco de humor.

Ya vez, tengo dos mujeres en mi casa y dos bebes en camino te aseguro que cuando vivas eso, te volverás un manso corderito- me dijo y salió de la habitación, el tenia razón, yo quería ser feliz, necesitaba ser feliz.

Peeta

Después de hablar con Cato, no podía odiarlo, el tenia razón en muchas cosas que me dijo, yo era inmensamente afortunado, tenia unos padres que siempre me habían apoyado, unos hermanos que eran mis amigos, unos amigos que eran mis hermanos, una hermosa hija de 4 años, una esposa que amaba con locura y ella también me amaba y dos bebes en camino que completarían mi felicidad, que mas podía pedirle a la vida.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POS SEGUIR LEYENDO LA ADAPTACION

kadyan

Angiiee7

Milet7393

juliper22


	17. Quien dijo que no dolía

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_16.-Quien dijo que no dolía_

Katniss

Las cosas se habían calmado bastante después del incidente de Clove y Cato, Katniss, habían entendido por qué Cato lo había traicionado, aunque a mi parecer la estúpida de Clove dejo ir al hombre más valioso del mundo, pero eso se lo agradecía por que ahora Katniss estaba a mi lado.

Las cosas se habían calmado bastante, Delly y su arpía madre estaban detenidas por haber intentado vender a Elissa, Peeta decidió quitar los cargos en contra de Cato, para que el pudiera hacer su vida en otro lado y por lo que supimos en cuanto salió del hospital abordo un avión y se fue, Clove esa es otra historia, ella esta internada en un psiquiátrico, la verdad es que me da mucha tristeza, creo que hasta cierto punto la comprendo, si yo perdiera a Peeta también perdería la razón, aunque tengo tres razones para salir adelante y luchar contra todo, ¿no?.

Los Mellark estaban más tranquilos, ya que al fin las cosas se estaban poniendo en su lugar, la que aun nos seguía dando de vez en cuando dolores de cabeza era Glimmer, pero con ella ya era como rutina ella nos decía cosas y nosotras la insultábamos y había ocasiones en que Johanna la golpeaba, pero es que esa mujer no entiende.

Y la verdad es que yo no podía hacer mucho ya, estaba completamente enorme, faltaban pocos días para que llegaran mis angelitos, y es que no puedo negar que estaba feliz por su llegada, pero también me emocionaba la idea de poder ver mis pies de nuevo.

Casi toda las chicas se estaban quedando en mi casa, ya que sentían que en cualquier momento podían llegar los bebes, y yo no quería que Elissa se asustara, al ver a su madre con ganas de matar a su padre, así que Johanna, Annie y Lilia se quedaban conmigo durante todo el día en lo que Peeta trabajaba.

Estábamos todas cómodamente sentadas en el jardín tomando un poco de limonada cuando comencé a sentí muy mojado discretamente me toque y ¡santa mierda!

Había roto la fuente, Johanna y Annie se me quedaban viendo.

Pasa algo Katniss?- me pregunto Johanna

Si- conteste tratando de calmar mis nervios.

Que tienes hija?- me pregunto Lilia

He roto la fuente- dije manteniendo la calma

Dios- grito Annie que levanto de inmediato y entro a la casa.

Tenemos que llevarte al hospital- dijo Lilia que en verdad estaba calmada.

Demonios hay que avisarle a Peeta- comento Johanna

Si eso, háblenle a Peeta- dije tranquila, la verdad no me podía quejar, aun no sentía esos dolores de lo que me habían hablando, así que aun estaba tranquila, Annie llego con Elissa de la mano y con la maletita que ya teníamos preparada, Johanna no se separaba del teléfono mientras que Lilia me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Las 5 íbamos en la camioneta de Lilia, Elissa estaba muy emocionada por la llegada de sus hermanitos, Johanna me dijo que Peeta y Gale ya estaban en el hospital esperándonos, Finnick y Darius iban para allá.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital Peeta me espera en la entrada junto con Darius.

Amor estas bien?- me pregunto Peeta cuando estuvo junto a mi

Tranquilo, todo esta bien- le dije, y era verdad yo no estaba sintiendo ningún tipo de dolor.

De inmediato me llevaron a una habitación, donde ya estaban dos enfermeras esperándome, me ayudaron a ponerme una batita y me comenzaron a conectar mil aparatos.

Darius llego como a los 5 minutos y me reviso y me dijo que los bebes ya estaban listos para salir, que solo era cuestión de esperar para dilatarme un poco mas.

Recuerdan que les dije que no tenia dolores?, pues olvídelo, por que después de que las enfermeras me conectaron los aparatos, mis hermoso retoños pensaron que era momento de hacer sufrir a su mami y comenzaron las famosas contracciones, de las cuales Peeta era el responsable, así que por su bien físico y mental lo mande sacar com veces de la habitación, no sin antes aventarle una jarra y un tazón de hielo que me había llevado.

Lilia,Johanna y Annie intentaban tranquilizarme, claro que eso era prácticamente imposible, cuando sentía que mis hermosos hijos me romperían la cadera, pero como no me podía enojar con ellos, me enojaba con Peeta.

Cuando por fin me convencieron de que dejara entrar a Peeta de nuevo, me estaba dando una contracción.

No sabes como te odio Mellark- le grite

Creo que mejor espero afuera- dijo Peeta con terror en el rostro

Oh no Peeta, esto me lo hiciste tu y te juro que si intentas tocarme de nuevo te castrare lentamente- le dije apretando la mandíbula ya que el dolor no cesaba.

Te duele mucho?- pregunto el tarado de mi marido

No estúpido estoy sudado de calor- le conteste

Peeta quédate aquí calladito y quietecito – le dijo Johanna

Si haz eso por que te juro que te golpeare- le grite.

Darius volvió a entrar y me reviso, me dijo que no estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, y que uno de los bebes no se había acodado, así que lo mejor era hacerme una cesaría.

De inmediato dije que si, me aterraba la idea de que mis hijos estuvieran sufriendo.

Cuando Darius le dijo a Peeta que me harían cesaría y que él podía entra para estar conmigo, se desmayo, si como lo oyen el fuerte hombre de Peeta Mellark se desmayo, así que solo mire a Darius y le dije que mejor entraba sola.

La verdad es que no sé que demonios me pusieron, lo único que se es que lo agradecí infinitamente ya que deje de sentir dolor, así que vivan las drogas (claro las que quiten las contracciones nada más).

Darius me hablo durante todo el tiempo, a mi lo único que me urgía era que ya sacaran a mis hermosos bebes, cuando escuche el llanto del primero, juro que no pude controlar mis lagrimas de la emoción y segundos después escuche el llanto de mi otro milagro, dos enfermeras nos me acercaron a mi bebes.

Felicidades mama- me dijo mi suegro

Felicidades abuelo- le conteste con una gran sonrisa

Darius por favor no les digas que fueron- le dije

Harás sufrir a mi hijo?- me pregunto Darius divertido

Eso le pasa por desmayarse- conteste divertida

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

juliper22

Angiiee7

narbig100

Milet7393

kadyan


	18. Insaciable

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_17.-Insaciable_

Katniss

No supe en que momento me había quedado dormida, pero cuando desperté toda la familia estaba ahí reunida, todos me veían con cara de quererme matar sabia de sobra que era por que no había dejado que Darius les dijera que habían sido mi hijos.

Hola- dije con la voz un poco ronca.

Hola- dijo Peeta mirándome con infinito amor.

Si hola, ya nos puedes decir que fueron mis sobrinos - dijo Johanna con voz de angustia.

Bueno pues la familia Mellark tiene a Daniel Mellark y Ariana Mellark en sus filas- dije feliz y emocionada.

Ahh la parejita- dijo Johanna.

Ahora tenemos dos princesas y un campeón – dijo Peeta mirándome a los ojos.

Te amo- le respondí

Y yo a ti Katniss y discúlpame por desmayarme – dijo apenado mi esposo.

Tranquilo, no te preocupes esto es un trabajo rudo y solo las mujeres podemos hacerlo- le dije con un poco de burla.

Te amo- dijo riendo.

Cuando van a traerme a mi chiquitos?- le pregunte a Darius

De hecho en unos cuantos minutos, así toda la familia podrá conocerlos- dijo Darius orgulloso.

Pocos minutos después entraron dos enfermeras con mis hermosos bebes, todos de inmediato se acercaron a las enfermeras para ver a mis hijos, el único que no lo hizo fue Peeta.

Porqué no vas?- le pregunte

Porqué este momento lo quiero disfrutar contigo, quiero que estemos nuestros hijos y nosotros nada mas- dijo mirándome.

Peeta fue por Elissa y cuando ya todos habían visto a los niños, Peeta les pidió que si nos podían dejar solos un momento, así que en la habitación, quedamos mis tres hijos, mi esposo y yo.

Peeta acerco a los bebes a mi lado, Elissa estaba sentada del otro lado y Peeta junto a ella.

Son muy bonitos- dijo Elissa mirando a sus hermanitos.

Igual que tu princesa- le respondí

Puedo darles un beso?- pregunto Elissa

Claro que si hija- le respondí de inmediato.

Elissa se acercó a los bebes con mucho cuidado y primero beso a su hermanita en la frente y después a su hermanito.

Soy muy feliz – me dijo Peeta emocionado.

Te amo Peeta y si tuviera que pasar por todo lo que he pasado para estar a tu lado, lo haría feliz sabiendo que al final del camino estarías tu – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Te amo Katniss- dijo mi esposo depositando un beso en mi frente.

Yo también los amo- dijo Elissa que tenía lágrimas en sus hermosos ojitos.

Porqué lloras princesa?- le pregunto Peeta que de inmediato la abrazo.

No lo se, solo sé que estoy feliz- dijo mi hija

Y nosotros somos más felices de que seas nuestra hija – le dije

Te quiero mama- dijo Elissa estirándose para darme un beso, que de inmediato acepte y devolví.

Después de ese tiempo de Peeta y mío con nuestros hijos, todos los demás entraron, Darius dijo que en dos días me daría de alta.

**Tres meses después**

No podía creer como había pasado el tiempo, ya habían pasado tres meses desde el nacimiento de mi bebes, Elissa siempre estaba con sus hermanitos, Peeta llegaba todos los días temprano para ayudarme a bañar a los niños y mientras yo los arropaba él le contaba un cuento a Elissa, la verdad es que mi vida era perfecta o bueno casi.

Ya tenia mas de un mes que había pasado la cuarentena obligatoria y Peeta no me había sugerido nada de intimidad y yo moría por hacer el amor con el.

La verdad es que sabia que mi cuerpo aun no se recuperaba del todo, pero ya había bajado bastantes kilos y Lilia y Johanna se habían encargado de comprarme miles de aceites y cremas para las estrías así que gracias a dios mi cuerpo no estaba marcado, aunque tengo que reconocer que por tener a mis angelitos valdría la pena.

Pero bueno, esta noche había decidido que Peeta seria mío de nuevo, Lilia me dijo que ella cuidaría a los niños, Gale se encargo de entretener a Peeta en una junta de ultimo momento, así me daba tiempo para preparar la casa y Lilia se llevara a los niños,

Así que en cuanto Lilia se fue con mis retoños yo me puse a arreglar la habitación, puse pétalos de rosa por todo el piso y adorne la bañera igual, solo que en el baño agregue velas de olor a rosas, yo me enfunde en un babydoll rosa.

Por la ventana vi. Que Peeta llego eran las 8:30 pm, sabia que subiría corriendo para ver a los niños.

Katniss ya estoy en casa- oí la voz de mi marido, yo no conteste así que me metí al baño a preparar el agua de la bañera.

Katniss y los niños?- oí que me pregunto cuando iba entrando a la habitación, yo seguí sin contestarle nada.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del baño, yo comencé a quitarme lentamente el babydoll, para meterme a la bañera.

Katniss- fue lo único que Peeta pudo decir ya que de inmediato su mirada vago por mi cuerpo y sus ojos se obscurecieron de deseo.

Hola amor- dije de manera seductora.

Que agradable sorpresa- dijo mi esposo acercándose a mí, pero yo quería tentarlo así que me metí a la bañera.

No quieres acompañarme?- le pregunte, él no me respondió con palabras, pero literalmente estaba arrancándose la ropa, así que eso me demostró que él estaba ardiendo en deseos igual que yo.

Yo estaba sentada en la bañera esperándolo y deleitándome viendo como se quitaba la ropa, imaginando todo lo que le haría esta noche, ya que teníamos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Peeta se metió conmigo a la bañera, se sentó y de inmediato yo me puse encima de él.

Y los niños?- me pregunto

En casa de tus papas- le respondí

Perfecto- dijo y después ataco mis labios, con pasión y deseo.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, yo delinee con la punta de mi lengua sus labios, sus manos tocaban mis senos mientras que las mías se perdían en al agua y tomaban su erección.

Me encantas- le dije en un susurro.

Necesito hacerte mía amor, necesito estar dentro de ti- me dijo con urgencia en la voz

Que te lo impide?- pregunte juguetonamente.

El me acomodo y comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi, para mi era estar en la gloria, extrañaba sus besos, sus manos recorriéndome, necesitaba que me hiciera suya.

Comencé a moverme en círculos y nuestros jadeos cada vez eran más fuertes, yo estaba a punto de terminar, la verdad es que la abstinencia de tanto tiempo me estaba pasando la factura.

Katniss amor no pares- me pidió

No amor, nunca- le dije entre jadeos.

Si bebe.. Muévete así… amor.. Móntame así…- decía Peeta con la voz entre cortada.

Después de dos cabalgatas mas ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo, yo me quede un momento más con el dentro de mí.

Te amo- dijo ayudándome a acomodarme, puse mi espalda recargada en su pecho.

Y yo a ti, no sabes como te extrañaba- le dije.

Dime cuanto- me pidió y comenzó a pellizcar mis pezones, ambos ya estábamos listos para la segunda ronda.

Porque no vamos a la cama y te demuestro cuando extrañaba que me hicieras el amor- le dije lamiendo mis labios.

Él no lo pensó dos veces y me ayudo a levantarme y a salir de la bañera, me ayudo a secarme mientras que yo hacia lo mismo con el, después de secarnos mutuamente, me cargo y me llevo a la habitación.

Me recostó con delicadeza en la cama y se puso sobre mi, pero yo tenia otros planes en mente, así que me gire y quede sobre el.

No querido, esta noche se hará como yo quiero- le dije, el solo me dio una sonrisa y yo comencé con mi trabajo.

Lamí y bese cada parte de su cuerpo, nunca me cansaría de saborearlo de recorrerlo, no pude evitar morderlo uno o dos veces, sabia que le encantaba que lo marcara igual que a mi me gustaba cuando él lo hacia.

Cuando llegue a su miembro lamí mis labios, nada mas de imaginarme que lo tendría dentro de mi boca, lo saboreaba, pero sabia que tenia que disfrutarlo, así que comencé lamiendo sus testículos, el gimió bastante alto, así que comencé a recorrer con mi lengua todo su miembro y juro que estaba a punto de venirme.

Katniss no me tortures, te lo ruego- me pidió o mas bien me rogó mi marido, así que lo complací, saque completamente mi lengua y lamí todo su miembro y metí solo su punta en mi boca y la succione como si fuera un biberón.

Dios.. Katniss …..Ahhh…- decía Peeta

Sin más preámbulo metí casi todo su miembro en mi boca, lo recorría con mi lengua, y hacia un vaivén tratando de abarcar lo más posible de su delicioso miembro.

Peeta levanto mi cabeza, yo me quede un poco sorprendida.

Gírate- me ordeno, de inmediato entendí lo que quería, así que mis piernas quedaron a la altura de su cabeza y dios sin previo aviso metió su deliciosa lengua dentro de mi, eso me hizo enloquecer, así que metí su miembro en mi boca y parecía que estábamos en una competencia de quien mamaba mejor y creo que iba ganando Peeta ya que yo estaba a punto de terminar.

Peeta empezó a gemir y yo lo acompañe, ambos terminamos en la boca del otro, limpie su miembro perfectamente así como el limpio mi centro.

Cuando me separe me jalo para quedar a su lado, ambos teníamos la respiración completamente agitada.

Crees que mi padres se pueden quedar mas veces con los niños?- me pregunto mi marido.

Porqué la pregunta?- pregunte divertida.

Porqué no creo que esta noche nos alcance para saciarnos- me contesto poniéndose sobre mí.

Yo necesitaría toda una vida para saciarme de ti- le conteste y lo tome del cuello para jalarlo y besarlo con violencia

Y así comenzar nuestra tercera ronda de la noche y mi marido tenia toda la razón de mundo, en una noche no calmaría la sed que tenia de él.

* * *

GRACIAS

Lenna

juliper22

Angiiee7

Milet7393 


	19. Peeta contra Thresh

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_18.-Peeta contra Thresh_

Peeta

No podía creer que las cosas hubieran salidos tan bien, tenía una hermosa familia, tres hijos que eran mi vida, una esposa que era la mejor, mis padres, mis hermanos mis amigos, sería un ingrato si le pidiera mas a la vida.

Katniss y yo iríamos hoy con mi familia a una cena de negocios, era de un viejo amigo de mi padre, así que nos pido que lo acompañáramos, Katniss se puso bastante nerviosa por tener que dejar a los bebes al cuidado de una niñera, pero después de que ella y yo personalmente hiciéramos la investigación de la niñera se quedo más tranquila.

Estaba en la sala de la casa esperando a que Katniss terminara de arreglarse, cuando oí sus pasos de que venía bajando por la escalera así que me acerque y por dios que Katniss quería matarme algún día, a pesar de tener dos bebes, tenía un cuerpo completamente exquisito delicioso, y que hacía que me pusiera duro de inmediato, me imagino que me le quede viendo como idiota porque Katniss comenzó a burlarse de mi.

Cierra la boca amor- me dijo Katniss riendo

De verdad que tú vas a hacer que un día mate a alguien- le dije acercándome a ella.

Yo? Por qué?- pregunto en tono inocente

Porque te ves jodidamente caliente- le respondí al oído

Pues lo hago por ti- respondió de inmediato

Mejor vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de salir a esa dichosa fiesta y nos quedemos aquí para hacerte el amor toda la bendita noche- le dije mordiéndola el lóbulo.

Mejor vámonos- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

Salimos hacia el salón donde seria la famosa cena, yo no podía dejar de pensar en mil formas de hacerle el amor a mi esposa, ya que el vestido que traía se prestaba para hacerme enloquecer y tomarla en el baño del restaurante donde seria la cena.

Cuando llegamos al lugar me sorprendió ver a Gale y a Finnick esperándonos afuera, así que Katniss y yo nos apresuramos a bajar del auto.

Que pasa todo bien?- pregunto mi esposa al ver que Gale y Finnick parecían que acababan de ver un fantasma.

Si claro- dijo Gale y conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad, en ese momento llegaron Johanna, Annie y mi madre y se llevaron a Katniss.

Ahora si me pueden decir que demonios pasa?- les pregunte a Finnick y Gale, su actitud me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Peeta ni te imaginas quien está adentro- dijo Draco

Quien?- pregunte intrigado.

Te suena el nombre de Thresh Parker?- me pregunto Finnick

Thresh Parker?- pregunte comenzando a hacer memoria de donde había escuchado ese nombre.

**Flash back**

Hace unos años me enamore como idiota de alguien, le entregue todo lo que era yo, estaba dispuesta a seguirlo al fin del mundo si era necesario, pensé que él era el amor de mi vida yo besaba el piso que el pisaba, porque yo no podía creer que él se hubiera fijado en mi, ya que yo era insípida, siempre usaba ropa holgada, lentes y no tenía la mas mínima noción de lo que era la moda, pero él un día me miro y ese día para el mí el mundo se detuvo, comenzamos a salir y yo me sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo, ya que yo había estado enamorada de él desde el jardín de niños – – a él le entregue lo más valioso que tenía en ese entonces que era mi virginidad , se la entregue porque lo amaba locamente , porque era una niña idiota que pensaba que él también me amaba.

Un día me dijo que si lo podía ayudar a estudiar para un examen, claro que acepte, hasta me ofrecí a hacer el examen por él, que idiota era no?- le pregunte

No, no lo eras y no lo eres ahora - me dijo el

Esa tarde en su casa, no estaban sus papas y yo sin ningún tipo de experiencia ni nada caí fácilmente en su juego de seducción, esa noche pensé que ilusamente que Thresh se casaría conmigo y que tendríamos una linda familia, pero al día siguiente mi sueño se convirtió en la peor pesadilla, cuando llegue al colegio con la sonrisa de idiota, todos los estudiantes me miraban y se reían, yo no entendía por qué, hasta que entre a la escuela y vi. que por todos lados había fotos mías desnuda con Thresh encima de mí en pociones diferentes, yo no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, se supone que Thresh me amaba, así que corrí al baño a esconderme y ahí había una chica que me dijo que la perdida de mi virginidad estaba en Internet y que Thresh solo se había acostado conmigo por una apuesta, yo no le creía nada a esa tipa, hasta que una profesora entro por mí al baño, me llevaron a la dirección y ahí estaba Thresh, y escuche cuando le dijo al directo que todo había sido una bromas, y que le regresaría el dinero a los chicos con los que había apostado pero que no lo expulsaran, en ese momento me di cuenta que solo me había utilizado para ganar dinero, no volví a cruzar palabra con él, pero lo que resto del año la mayoría de los chicos se acercaban a mí para que me acostara con ellos ya que yo era una zorra y las chicas no me hablaban por que les daba miedo que como era una zorra les quitara a sus novios, así que un día decidí que si de todas formas iban a hablar de mi pues que hablaran con provecho y jure que jamás me volvería a enamorar, jamás volverían a jugar con mis sueños y mis ilusiones, hasta hace tres semanas que te conocí a ti y desde el primer momento me tuviste comiendo de tu mano- le confesé, sabiendo que le acababa de decir que el hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera , simplemente que no me dejara , que no se burlara de mi.

**Fin flash back**

Hijo de puta- fue lo único que pude decir al recordar exactamente como había escuchado ese nombre.

Si nosotros pensamos lo mismo- dijo Gale

No quiero que Katniss se lo tope, sé que ella ya supero a ese bastardo pero sé que aun le duele todo lo que paso en esa época de su vida- dije tratado de calamar mis ansias asesinas.

Eso es lo que Gale y yo pensamos, Johanna y Annie, se encargaran de tenerla entretenida para que no se tope con él, te recomiendo que hagan acto de presencia y se retiran- me dijo Finnick

Si eso es lo que haremos, ahora mejor entremos que no quiero que Katniss sospeche nada- les dije y entramos al restaurante.

Katniss estaba en la mesa platicando muy animadamente con Johanna y Annie, mi madre estaba hablando con una señora que no conocía y mi padre no sé donde estaba, Finnick, Gale y yo solo estábamos observando yo no conocía a ese Parker en pero sabía que lo reconocería.

Llevábamos como una hora ahí, y estaba bastante ansioso lo único que quería era que Katniss y yo saliéramos de ahí lo antes posible.

Amor por qué no nos vamos?- le pregunte a Katniss

Te sientes mal?- me pregunto de inmediato

No, lo que pasa es que me urge tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor de mil maneras diferentes- le dije susurrándole al oído

Vámonos- me contesto con un hermosa sonrisa picara.

Estábamos levantándonos de las sillas para comenzar a despedirnos cuando mi pesadilla se acercó.

Katniss Everdeen?- se oyó que la voz de un hombre pregunto, atniss giro para ver quien la llamaba y cuando vio quien era de inmediato se puso completamente pálida.

Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- dijo el idiota ese que de inmediato reconocí como Thresh Parker

Thresh Parker- dijo Katniss casi en un susurro, ella de inmediato se giro a verme y en sus ojos vi demasiadas emociones que no me gustaban, entre ellas dolor.

Valla veo que los años te favorecieron- dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

Usted quién es?- pregunte de manera cortante y grosera

Thresh Parker un viejo amigo de Katniss y usted?- pregunto el

Peeta Mellark el esposo de Katniss- dijo remarcando la palara esposo.

Mellark?, valla Katniss escalaste alto- dijo el idiota ese.

Te recomiendo que cuides lo que dices- dijo Gale que ya se había levantado.

No se ofendan, Katniss y yo tenemos una historia verdad?- le pregunto el idiota ese a Katniss mirándola de forma lasciva

Sabes que es lo mejor?- le pregunte

Qué?-

Que tu tendrás una historia conmigo esta noche- le respondí, no le di tiempo de reaccionar a nadie, porque de inmediato me fui encima del idiota ese, que juro que lloraba como niña que no le pegara.

Oía como Katniss y mi madre le pedían a Finnick y a Gale que me detuvieran, pero ellos no movían un dedo, hasta que llegaron los de seguridad del lugar y nos separaron, pero como a Gale nadie lo agarraba también se fue encima de gritos de niña llamado Thresh Parker.

Cuando por fin nos pudieron calmar el tal Thresh no dejaba de llorar literalmente.

La próxima vez que vuelvas si quiera a darle el buen día a mi esposa te mato- le dije, tome a Katniss del brazo y salimos de ahí, nuestra familia salió atrás de nosotros, Katniss no decía nada, estaba como shock.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y vi que era Gale.

Que paso?- le conteste

Tengo todos los datos de ese hijo de puta, ahora va nuestra apuesta- dijo mi cuñado

Totalmente de acuerdo- le conteste y colgamos.

Quien era?- me pregunto Katniss, hablando por primera vez desde que salimos del restaurante.

Gale- conteste

Y que quería?- pregunto cautelosa

No quieres saber- le respondí

Tan malo es?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente

Solo te puedo decir que ahora los que apuestan somos nosotros- le conteste y supe que ella había entendido de inmediato a lo que me refería.

Te amo Peeta- me dijo sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera no desistirá de cobrarme de ese hijo de puta lo que le había hecho.

Y yo a ti Katniss– le conteste


	20. Venganza

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_19.-Venganza_

Katniss

No podía creer que me hubiera topado de nuevo con Thresh, no era justo, Peeta y toda la demás familia sabían mi historia, pero no quería nada de mi pasado cerca de mi ni de mis hijos, y el ver a ese canalla me hizo sentir que no merecía nada de lo que tenia, aunque también tengo que reconocer que ver a mi esposo y a mi hermano defenderme como lo hicieron, hizo que mi corazón brincara de alegría por que tenia una familia que daba la cara por mi, eso era lo mejor y lo mas importante tenia una familia.

Yo le pedí a Peeta que no hiciera nada en contra de Parker, no quería que nada de mi pasado arruinara mi presente ni mi futuro, lo mismo le pedí a Gale que no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero lo acepto, Annie casi me corta la cabeza cuando se entero que les pedí que no le hicieran nada, que lo que me había hecho ya estaba en el pasado y yo había avanzado, Annie de verdad quería dejarlo eunuco pero no valía la pena.

Pasaron varios días después de mi desagradable encuentro con Thresh, las cosas estaban normales como siempre, y a normal me refiero a mis hijos creciendo felices, Peeta y yo mas enamorados y claro haciendo el amor cada noche.

Aun no entendía cual era el poder que Peeta tenia sobre mi, pero cada vez me tocaba por muy inocente que fuera su toque yo me volvía completamente loca, y quería que me hiciera suya, y espero ansiosa las noches para poder sacar nuestra pasión y entregarnos mutuamente a ella sin importan nada.

Hoy había quedado de llevar a Elissa a comprar su traje de princesa por que pronto seria su cumpleaños y quería que fuera de princesas, así que Johanna, Annie, Elissa y yo nos fuimos al centro comercial los bebes se quedaron con Lilia por que según ella casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos, pero sabia a la perfección que lo hacia por Elissa para que tuviéramos una tarde de chicas como ella le decía.

-¿Ya sabes de que princesa te quieres vestir?- le pregunto Johanna emocionada, realmente no sabia quien estaba mas ansiosa por la fiesta si mi hija o Johanna.

-Aun no, pero creo que no me gustaría imitar a ninguna- dijo mi hija

-Claro que no pequeña si quieres podemos diseñar un vestido exclusivo para ti- dijo Annie

-¿De verdad tía?- pregunto Elissa feliz

-Claro que si, tu serás la princesa mas hermosa que exista – dijo Johanna

-Claro hija, por que mejor no vamos a comprar un helado y vamos con la modista para que comience a trabajar en tu vestido- le dije a mi pequeña

-Gracias mama- grito mi hija emocionada y me abrazo, así que las cuatro caminamos a la sección de comida para comprar el helado.

Estábamos pidiendo el helado cuando una voz a mis espaldas me dejo fría.

-Hola Katniss- dijo esa voz que jamás olvidaría, me gire lentamente a enfrentarme a una parte de mi pasado.

-¿Que se te ofrece?- le pregunto Annie matándolo con la mirada.

-Solo quiero saludar a mi vieja amiga- dijo Thresh con burla en la voz

-Ella no es tu amiga idiota- le contesto de inmediato Johanna.

-Pues no es eso lo que yo recuerdo- dijo el

-Y tampoco recuerdas la amenaza de su esposo y de su hermano?- pregunto Johanna

-Por que si quieres les podemos llamar para que te la recuerden – agrego Annie

-O mejor aun para que la cumplan- se burlo Johanna.

-Valla veo que tienes defensoras muy fervientes Katniss, que no saben que eres una zorra que se acuesta con todo el mundo, que yo fui el primer hombre en tu vida, que en tu pasado no eras nadie, así que conmigo no te des las galas de gran señora por que no lo eres, no eres nada- me dijo Parker dejándome totalmente desarmada y no por que lo que dijera me hiriera, me afecto por que lo dijo delante de mi hija.

-Será mejor que comiences a correr por que te juro que todo lo que le acabas de decir te lo vas a tragar- lo amenazo Annie.

-Tu maridito no me da miedo Katniss así que si quieres corre a llorar a sus brazos, pero yo encantado le diré lo que eras.

-¿Que era mi mama?- pregunto Elissa inocentemente

-Una zorra- contesto Thresh sin importarle que Elissa era una bebe.

-Eres un despreciable – le grito Annie y le soltó una bofetada

-Te sugiero que te cambien de país o mejor aun que te mueras por que te juro que Peeta o Gale te buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras para hacerte pagar lo que acabas de decir imbécil – le dijo Johanna, Parker solo comenzó a reírse y se fue.

Que es una zorra?- pregunto mi hija inocentemente, no podía explicarle lo que él había querido decir con eso, y mis ojos se comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas de impotencia y de coraje conmigo misma, así que Johanna y Annie entraron a mi rescate explicándole a mi hija, que una zorra era un animal muy bonito y no se cuantas cosas mas yo ya no pude decir nada mas, así que regresamos a casa, Lilia de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo había pasado, pero yo no tenia cabeza para contarle a nadie lo ocurrido y sabia que Annie y Johanna se encargarían de enterar a la familia de lo sucedido.

Lo único que pude hacer fue encerrarme en mi habitación, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para recordar que yo no tenía la culpa de nada y que no iba a permitir que mi presente se arruinara por mi pasado.

Peeta

Katniss llevaba varios días extraña, se lo atribuía a que todo el trabajo que tenia con los niños, por que cada vez que le preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba me decía que estaba cansada, hoy llegue un poco mas temprano de trabajar Katniss estaba tomando una siesta, cuando oí una conversación que hizo que mi sangre hirviera y mis instintos animales salieran a relucir.

-Sabes abue mi mama es una zorra- oí que le decía Elissa a mi madre

-¿Por qué dices eso hija?- le pregunto mi madre a mi hija completamente sorprendida

-Un amigo de mi mama de dijo así ¿verdad tía Johanna?- le decía mi pequeña

-¿Que es lo que paso?- pregunto mi madre preocupada

-Pues que en el centro comercial nos encontramos con Parker y le dijo varias cosas a Katniss, entre ellas zorra delante de Elissa- le conto Johanna

-Por eso ella llego tan triste ¿- pregunto mi madre

-Katniss lleva varios días triste – dijo Annie, así que hoy se habían topado con Parker ahora todo encajaba, todo. Katniss no estaba cansada.

Después del encuentro que hubo con el imbécil de Parker, yo veía a Katniss muy rara y triste, sabia que el verlo la había hecho recordad cosas de su paso que quería dejar en el olvido, ella me había pedido que no hiciera nada en contra del marica ese, pero al parecer el no entendió que no se metiera con mi familia ese idiota sufriría por haber querido avergonzar a mi esposa delante de nuestra hija.

Ahora si ese imbécil sabría que con mi familia nadie se mete y sale bien librado, sin hacer ruido me aleje de donde estaban las mujeres, Salí de la casa y llame a Gale y Finnick me urgía verlos.

Los cite en el restaurante de Haymitch, de sobra sabia que él también quería ajustar cuentas con el mierda ese, así que todos tendríamos nuestra oportunidad, cuando yo llegue al restaurante Gale, Finnick y Haymitch ya me esperaban ansiosos.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Peeta por que nos citaste aquí con tanta urgencia?- pregunto Gale alarmado

-¿Todo bien con Katniss?- pregunto Haymitch

-No ella no esta bien, hoy se topo con el idiota de Parker y la insulto delante de Elissa, aparte desde el día de la fiesta Katniss ha estado muy triste y sé que es por el, sé que le prometimos a Katniss que no haríamos nada pero este pedazo de pendejo se metió con lo mas importante en mi vida y no se va a quedar así, cuento con ustedes?- pregunte, aunque de sobra sabia la respuesta.

-Si quieres puedes traerlo aquí y lo envenenamos no creo que nadie extrañe a una escoria como esa- dijo Haymitch

-No eso seria demasiado fácil y el no sufrirá- dijo Finnick

-Pero se como lo podemos destruir poco a poco y le dolerá- dijo Gale con una sonrisa que hasta a mi me dio miedo

-Soy todo oídos- dije feliz

-Parker sin saber acaba de invertir en una de nuestras empresas, por lo que se invirtió todo su capital, la verdad es que a mi no me afecta perder ese negocio, pero a el si, pero lo haremos lentamente haciendo que el agua le llegue hasta el cuello- dijo mi cuñado

-Eso tardaría demasiado ¿no crees?- pregunte inquieto

-No si le hacemos saber que los socios mayoritarios somos nosotros, eso lo tendría aterrado, por lo que se hasta hipoteco su casa- dijo mi cuñado divertido

-Aparte podríamos hacerle la vida de cuadritos ¿no crees hermano?- dijo Finnick

-Tienen razón, ese pedazo de mierda, perderá todo y lo vera pasar ante sus ojos, y juro que le dolerá – dije decidido a hacer que pagara todo el daño que le había hecho a mi esposa en el pasado y el día de hoy.

Todos quedamos de acuerdo en que no le diríamos nada a Katniss, sabíamos que se opondría, por que según ella en algún momento ella tendría que pagar todo lo había hecho, pero en eso estaba muy equivocada, ella no había hecho nada malo al contrario había sido una victima.

Yo regrese a la casa, vi que Katniss aun seguía muy triste y como era de esperarse ella no me dijo nada de lo que había pasado, así que se me ocurrió una gran idea, le pedí a mi hermana Johanna que ayudara a Katniss a arreglarse y le pedí a mi madre si podía cuidar a los niños esta noche, hasta Annie se apuntó, sabían que lo que trataba era de levantarle el animo a mi esposa y ellas encantadas me ayudarían.

Johanna le dijo a Katniss que yo le tenia una cena de ultimo momento y que tenia que acompañarme así que Katniss se dejo arreglar por Annie y Johanna, después de una hora y media después bajo mi hermosa esposa y juro que cuando la vi estuve a punto de decirle a mi madre, Johanna y Annie que mejor se llevaran a los niños por que estaba a punto de tomar a mi esposa en la sala, de lo hermosa que se veía.

-¿Con quien es la cena?- pregunto mi hermosa esposa

-Con unos nuevos inversionistas- conteste de inmediato, y agradecí que Katniss me saca de mis pensamientos lujuriosos antes de atacarla delante de toda la familia.

Katniss y yo salimos a donde tenia reservaciones, era lo bueno de ser uno de los hombres mas ricos del país con unas cuantas llamadas podías conseguir todo.

Cuando llegamos el restaurante nos pasaron a una sala privada donde ya había una mesa puesta con las especificaciones que había pedido, velas, vino, todo lo que sabia que a Katniss le gustaba.

Katniss se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaríamos solos.

-Creo que alguien me mintió- dijo mi esposa con una gran sonrisa.

-Te quería dar una sorpresa amor- conteste de inmediato

-Pues lo ha lo ha logrado , y no sabe lo feliz que me hace- respondió y me dio una beso lleno de amor.

Cenamos a la luz de las velas, brindamos por todo lo bueno y lo malo que nos había pasado ya que eso nos fortalecía como pareja cada día mas, y claro ambos nos seducíamos mutuamente, la velada en el restaurante termino por que Katniss y yo teníamos impaciencia de estar completamente solos, la verdad es que quería revivir viejos tiempos con mi esposa, así que cuando salimos del restaurante la bese apasionadamente y la pegue a mi para que sintiera como mi miembro estaba completamente endurecido, ella respondió a mi beso de la misma manera que yo.

Vamos a un hotel – dijo mi esposa, puedo decir que no me sorprendió mucho su propuesta ya que yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, yo solo atiene a asentir como la cabeza y me dirigí al hotel que solíamos ir cuando éramos novios, en cuanto llegamos Katniss ni siquiera se espero a que yo la ayudara a bajar del auto, pedí la habitación y en cuanto subimos al elevador Katniss se abalanzo sobre mi, yo no podía controlar mis manos y acariciaba todo lo que podía, Katniss y yo comenzamos una danza de lenguas tratando de dominar cada quien el beso, pero si he de ser honesto ella gano, el ascensor nos indico que habíamos llegado nuestro piso, así que tratamos de recomponernos lo mejor posible y salimos de el en cuanto llegamos a la habitación, ahora fui yo el que se abalanzo sobre Katniss, ella no pedio el tiempo y sin importan anda, jalo mi camisa haciendo que todos los botones salieran disparados a todos lados, demonios ni siquiera supe a que hora me había quitado el saco y la corbata, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, en cuestión de segundos ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y listos para tener una noche llena de pasión y sexo desenfrenado como a Katniss y a mi nos encantaba.

* * *

Gracias y espero les guste

Lenna

juliper22

Angiiee7

Milet7393 


	21. Recuerdos y Vigilancia

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_20.-Recuerdos y Vigilancia_

Peeta

Como había planeado Gale, citamos a Thresh "mierda" Parker en las oficinas de Gale para darle la sorpresita de que nosotros éramos sus nuevos socios, me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver a mi padre en esa junta para apoyarnos, cuando le pregunte por que, ya que él nunca se presentaba a venganzas ni nada por el estilo, me dijo que nadie se mete con una de sus hijas y Katniss era su hija, así que todos los hombres de la familia estábamos en esa junta y ese perro saldría muy pero muy herido.

-Parker llego con su abogado, y claro que todos nosotros estábamos con el nuestro, que no es por nada pero es el mejor del país, así que el pobre idiota perdería todo.

-Buenos días- dijo el estúpido entrando a la oficina, pero cuando nos vio juro que mojo sus pantalones, el idiota nunca creyó que nosotros éramos sus socios.

-Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como su rostro cambiaba de color.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto con miedo

-Pues donde creía que podríamos estar socio- contesto Finnick con una sonrisa que daba miedo en su rostro.

-Ustedes son lo socios del proyecto inmobiliario?- pregunto como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Claro, ¿no te da gusto?- le pregunto Gale

-Espero que la vida personal no afecte los negocios, tenemos un contrato.- dijo el tratando de sonar seguro, pero mas bien sonó a una niña a la que no quiere que le peguen.

-Claro que no Parker, nosotros somos profesionales- dijo mi padre serio.

-Bueno pues comencemos con la junta- dijo nuestro abogado, que estaba al tanto de lo que queríamos hacer.

-El Sr Parker tiene el 7% de las acciones de la compañía- dijo su abogado

-Si mis clientes tienen el 93%, eso claro da una mayoría, ya que mis clientes han decidió unir sus acciones y vender el proyecto a otra empresa, ya que mis clientes tienen demasiadas empresas para hacerse cargo de una mas- dijo nuestro abogado.

-Pero no pueden vender- dijo Parker que se estaba poniendo azul.

-Claro que si ya que son mayoría y con mayoría se toman las decisiones Sr Parker, pensé que había leído el contrato, ahí viene claramente – dijo nuestro abogado.

-Pero se supone que esta junta es para ver los avances del proyecto- dijo el abogado de Thresh.

-Se suponía- dijo Gale con satisfacción.

-No pueden hacerme esto, tengo todo invertido en este proyecto, hasta hipoteque mi casa- dijo Parker desesperado.

-No es mi problema que seas pobre y aparte idiota- dije sin poder contenerme.

-Nosotros hemos decido vender, en eso no hay vuelta atrás, y como recordaran el contrato especifica que en este caso, todos los socios pagaran los gastos de liquidación de las personas que hallan laborado para el proyecto- explico Finnick.

-Saben que yo no tengo ni medio centavo mas- dijo Parker desesperado

-Pues ese no es problema de nosotros, te sugiero que pidas un préstamo y pagues lo que te corresponde- dijo mi padre

-O vende un riñón – dijo Finnick en burla.

-No tengo nada que vender, por dios no me pueden hacer esto, me voy a quedar en la calle, ustedes dijeron que separarían lo personal de lo laboral- dijo Parker llorando como una nena.

-De verdad pensabas imbécil que después de todo lo que hiciste y le dijiste a Katniss te haríamos rico idiota- le grito Gale.

-Señores vamos a calmarnos- dijo el abogado de Parker.

-Te metiste con la persona equivocada y eso lo pagaras- dijo mi padre.

-Te juro que si no te he destruido con mis propias manos es por que se lo prometí a Katniss, pero te advertí que no te metieras con ella y que fue lo que hiciste, la insultaste delante de nuestra hija y eso lo vas a pagar- le dije levantándome de la silla, no estaba seguro de poder seguir conteniéndome y no golpearlo.

-Intentemos llegar a un acuerdo- dijo el abogado de Parker

-No hay acuerdo, su cliente tiene 48 horas para pagar lo que le corresponde o se ejercerán medidas legales en su contra- aclaro nuestro abogado.

-Y de verdad aléjate de Katniss si no quieres no nada mas perder tu dinero -. Lo amenace

-Nadie se mete con una de mis hijas y sale tan campante- le dijo mi padre en un tono amenazador que nunca había escuchado en el.

-Y te juro que si te vuelves a acercar a mi esposa o a alguien de mi familia te ira mucho peor Parker, ahora lárgate y recuerda tienes 48 horas- dije mirándolo con todo el odio y desprecio que sentía por el.

Todos teníamos la certeza de que Parker no podría dar el dinero que le correspondía por la liquidación y todo lo que ameritaba, y a él no le correspondió nada de la venta ya que aun debía dinero del 7% que había adquirido, así que el plan ya estaba en marcha pero yo no me sentía conforme con haberle quitado todo, quería que sufriera por cada lagrima que había hecho que mi hermosa Katniss derramara y haría lo que fuera para que pagara por cada una.

Katniss

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente con Thresh yo no le había dicho nada a Peeta y le había pedido a mis cuñadas que no lo hiciera, no quería mas problemas lo único que me importaba era olvidarme de él y nada mas.

Hoy llegaban unos nuevos clientes a la empresa querían que nos hiciéramos cargo de su compañía y de algunas de sus cuentas, Gale, Finnick y yo estábamos en la sala de juntas cuando la secretaria nos anuncio que había llegado.

-Hola Flavius – se acercó Gale a nuestro nuevo cliente para saludarlo que venia con dos personas más.

-Gale, amigo un placer verte de nuevo- le dijo Flavius a Gale.

-Igualmente, mira te presento a Katniss Mellark y Finnick Mellark- nos presento Gale

-Mucho gusto, he oído muchas cosas buenas de ustedes- dijo Flavius, que era un hombre como de unos 50 años bastante agradable.

-Gracias y el gusto es nuestro- conteste.

-Pero por favor pónganse cómodos- dijo Finnick

-Perdón mi descortesía – dijo Flavius tomando a Gale del brazo.

-Te presento a Amber ella es la chica que se encargara de la sucursal que pienso poner aquí- dijo Flavius que era un amigo de Gale y quería que esta empresa se encargara de sus asuntos.

-Un placer – le dijo Gale tendiéndole la mano

-El placer es todo mío- contesto Amber

-Espero se sienta como en casa- le dijo Finnick cortésmente

-Sé que así será- dijo Amber mirando a Gale de una forma que no me gusto en lo absoluto, algo me decía que esa Amber nos traería problemas.

Después de que vi como Amber miraba a mi hermano, yo no le quitaba el ojo de encima a esa tipa, tenia que reconocer que era una mujer muy inteligente y bonita, pero jamás se compararía con Johanna, pero aun así yo no me sentía tranquila.

Después de que nos pusiéramos al tanto de lo que Flavius quería y que Gale amablemente le ofreciera a Amber todo su apoyo para ponerse al corriente la junta termino, lo que no me pareció nada es lo que Gale dijo después.

-Amber por que no vienes a cenar esta noche con nosotros, sé que no conoces a casi nadie aquí- dijo mi hermano, que amable el no?, nótese el sarcasmo.

-No será mucha molestia- contesto aquella con un tono inocente que ni ella se creyó.

-Claro que no, en este momento me organizo con Johanna la prometida de Gale y Annie la novia de Finnick para organizarlo todo- dije, tenia que intervenir, cuando dije prometida, Gale se giro a verme como preguntándome cuando demonios se había comprometido, pero yo ignore por completo su mirada.

-Claro será un placer, pero no seria mucha molestia que lleve a mi hermana es que ella se vino conmigo y no quiero dejarla sola- dijo Amber.

Claro que no será un placer- dijo Gale que por algún estúpido motivo no dejaba de sonreír, pero después ajustaría cuentas con el.

Todos nos despedimos, y quedamos con Amber en vernos en el restaurante de Haymitch, me convenía más que fuera en mis dominios.

En cuanto la junta termino llame a Annie para ponerla al tanto de la situación y de lo que yo había visto y sentido claro que Annie comenzó a odiar a la tal Amber desde ese instante, quedamos en no decirle nada a Johanna para que no se preocupara, solo la llame para informarle de la cena y punto.

Yo llegue a la casa y Peeta ya me estaba esperando mi adorado esposo, había bañado a los niños les había dado de cenar y los había acostado, ya les había dicho que mi esposo es un sol? No? Bueno pues se los digo es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida.

Cuando Peeta y yo llegamos al restaurante, ya estaban ahí todos, solo faltaba Amber y su hermana, Annie y yo nos mandábamos miradas, Johanna estaba muy entrada en la plática con Gale, pero me di cuenta que Gale estaba muy pendiente de la puerta y eso cada vez me gustaba menos.

La aparición de mi nueva pesadilla llego, venia con una chica muy hermosa, de unos 24 años, que supuse seria su hermana, era alta, rubia, ojos azules y tez muy blanca, cuando se acercaron a la mesa, Finnick y Gale de inmediato se levantaron.

-Buenas noches espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho- dijo Amber con una sonrisa

-Claro que no – dijo Gale saludándola de beso en la mejilla, Johanna de inmediato se levanto junto a Draco.

-Mira Amber te presento a Johanna la prometida de mi hermano Gale, ella es Annie mi hermana y novia de Finnick y él es mi esposo Peeta- presente a todo el mundo, por que note como Gale se quedaba como idiota mirando a Amber.

-Un placer, ella es mi hermana Camila- dijo la zorra esta que estaba violando a Finnick con la mirada.

-Un gusto-. Dijo Finnick a la tal Camila, ok esto no me gusta mi hermano y mi cuñado parecían embrujados con estas tipas.

-Gracias- contesto la tal Camila con una sonrisa a Finnick.

-Por que no nos sentamos- dijo Peeta que sintió como nos tensamos las mujeres.

Comenzamos a platicar, obviamente yo no dejaba que Finnick y Gale hablaran mucho con estas tipas, y lo peor es que estas idiotas tenían a Finnick y Gale encantados, ya que Amber le encantaba los libros y peliculas de caza igual que a Gale así que estaba fascinado y Finnick estaba enloquecido con Camila ya que amaba los deportes y los autos, Johanna nos pidió a mi a Annie que la acompañáramos al baño, algo me decía que esta noche habría lagrimas.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte cuando entramos al baño.

-¿Que pasa?, que no ves que tu hermano me ha ignorado toda la noche, que ni siquiera escucho cuando le dije que si podía pedirme un Martini?- dijo Johanna con coraje pero con preocupación a la vez.

-Finnick esta igual, me ha ignorado toda la noche- dijo Annie muy enojada

-Pues por lo mismo no sé que demonios hacemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar en la mesa – dije desesperada.

-Katniss tu cuidaras que en la oficina no pase nada verdad?- me pregunto Johanna con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Te lo juro- conteste de inmediato, nos retocamos un poco el maquillaje y salimos del baño, al parecer el único que se había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos tardado era Peeta, por que Finnick y Gale ni se inmutaron cuando regresamos a la mesa.

-Claro que si Amber, nos ponemos de acuerdo - estaba diciendo Gale cuando nos sentábamos en la mesa.

-¿En que se van a poner de acuerdo?- pregunte en voz alta, por que Johanna ya lo había preguntado y era como si Gale no la hubiera escuchado.

-En que Amber quiere conocer nuestras oficinas de Nueva Jersey y yo me he ofrecido a llevarla la semana que entra- dijo Gale

-Pero la semana que entra yo tengo que ir a París- dijo Johanna, como dando a entender que solo no iría a ese viaje.

-Lo se amor, no te preocupes yo puedo ir con Amber, aparte Finnick va a venir con nosotros por que habrá nuevas contrataciones en esa sucursal- dijo Gale como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

-Pero yo me voy parís con Johanna- dijo Annie matando a Finnick con la mirada.

-¿Y?- pregunto Finnick como si no entendiera

-¿Como que y?- dijo Annie molesta

-Bueno no te preocupes hermana que yo también iré, tengo asuntos que ver en Nueva Jersey- dije, por nada del mundo quería regresar a ese lugar donde tanto había sufrido pero tenia que hacerlo por mi hermana y mi cuñada.

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunto Johanna, extrañada ella y Annie sabían que para mi seria muy doloroso regresar ahí.

-Claro, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos- dije de lo más tranquila

-¿Que asuntos?- pregunto Peeta

-De mi familia amor, pero nada alarmante- dije despreocupada.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Peeta desconfiado

-Claro que si amor, y si algo se complica ahí estarán Finnick y Gale verdad?- pregunte mirándolos

-Claro que si, pero no me habías comentado nada- dijo Gale poniendo atención en otra cosa que no fuera Amber en toda la noche.

-Por que estaba posponiendo el viaje pero ya que ustedes van a ir pues aprovecho- dije saliéndome por ese lado.

Por fin la dichosa cena termino, y en cuanto Peeta y yo llegamos a la casa, Peeta comenzó a interrogarme, el sabia de sobra que no iría a Nueva Jersey a ver nada de mi familia.

-¿Vas a ir a a Nueva Jersey a cuidar a Finnick y Gale verdad?- me pregunto serio

-Peeta, no te diste cuenta de cómo se comportaron esta noche esos dos?- pregunte molesta.

-Se portaron amables con una clienta de la empresa y su hermana, nada mas- dijo Peeta defendiendo a ese par de brutos.

-Claro que no, y claro que iré para cuidar que esas zorras sepan cual es su lugar- dije molesta

-No te metas Katniss- dijo mi esposo molesto.

-No me grites así y si me meto – conteste

-Has lo que quieras- dijo el mas molesto

-No te estaba pidiendo permiso eh- le grite de vuelta

-Tu, Johanna y Annie están locas- grito y salió de la recamara, no podía creer que ahora yo tuviera problemas con Peeta por culpa de esas estúpidas.

Los días pasaron rápido, Peeta aun seguía un poco molesto conmigo, pero ya no toco el tema de mi viaje, Lilia y Darius me cuidarían a los niños, era lo que mas me podía, el dejar a mis hijos tres días.

El día del viaje llego, como Annie y Johanna ya se habían ido a París, me mandaron como 40 mensajes de texto, preguntándome como iban las cosas, claro que yo por el momento iban bien pues yo no dejaba que Amber acapara a Gale, pero la sorpresa fue cuando Amber llego con su hermana y a Finnick solo le faltaba babear.

Cuando llegamos a Nueva Jersey, sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba, todo seguía como lo recordaba y los recuerdos me golpeaban muy duramente sobretodo el de la muerte de mi madre, pero me recordaba estaba ahí para vigilar a Finnick y Gale.

El primer día no paso nada interesante, estuvimos en la empresa, gracias a dios no me tope con nadie conocido y Finnick y Gale hablaban de trabajo casi todo el tiempo, así que no me preocupe mucho y solo rece para que dos otros dos días pasaran rápido.

El segundo día fue casi igual, nos quedamos todos hasta tarde en la empresa, yo termine de ver unos documentos, y fui a la oficina donde estaba Gale, entre sin tocar ya que me imaginaba que estaba solo, pero que sorpresa me lleve.

-Gale estas oc..- ni siquiera pude terminar de decir nada, por que vi a Gale y Amber, dándose un beso que parecía que sus anginas querían saludarse

-Katniss- dijo Gale apenado y nervioso.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí?- pregunte molesta.

-Yo… bueno.. es – Gale no podía decir nada y Amber estaba parada atrás de él, escondiéndose la muy cobarde.

-Tu que Gale, tu estas traicionando a Johanna.- le grite, el no respondió nada.

-¿Donde esta Finnick?- le pregunte molesta.

-Llevo al hotel a Camila- dijo Gale sin mírame a los ojos, no quería ni imaginarme lo que Finnick podría estar haciendo en estos momento.

- Pues creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo, me puedes llevar al hotel o me tengo que ir caminando- dije matándolos con la mirada.

-Claro que te llevo- dijo Gale que tomo su chaqueta espero a que Amber se acomodara su ropa tomo y tomar su bolso y los tres salimos de la oficina, en todo el trayecto yo mataba a Amber con la mirada y Gale ni siquiera me miraba, en cuando llegamos al hotel, fui directo a la recepción y pedí una copia de la lleve del cuarto de Finnick, Gale me escucho y me preguntaba que era lo que iba a hacer.

-Asegúrame d que Finnick no cometa la misma estupidez que tu y pierda a Annie- le grite, Amber y Gale se fueron atrás de mi.

Subí al piso donde estaba la habitación de Finnick y sin avisar ni nada entre a la habitación.

-Finnick - grite furiosa, al ver a Finnick y la tal Camila en la cama Finnick estaba encima de ella, gracia a dios aun tenían la ropa puesta, en cuanto Finnick me vio el color se fue de su cara.

-Katniss- grito con miedo Finnick

-Son un par de estúpidos- dije señalando a Finnick y Gale– y ustedes un par de perras en celo- les grite a Camila y Amber.

Salí de la habitación y Finnick y Gale atrás de mí.

-Adonde vas Katniss?- me pregunto Finnick tomándome del brazo.

-Yo me voy a casa y espero que sean lo suficientemente hombres para confesarle a Annie y Johanna lo que hicieron por que si no lo hacen ustedes lo hare yo- les grite, no les di oportunidad a decirme nada esa misma noche tome un vuelo para regresar a casa.

Cuando llegue se me hizo raro no ver a Peeta, supuse que estaría en casa de Lilia con lo niños, estaba por llamarla cuando oí que abrían la puerta y era Peeta.

-Hola amor- lo salude

-Katniss, ya llegaste- dijo feliz mi marido.

-Si amor, donde andabas?- pregunte curiosa.

-Salí a cenar- dijo un poco nervioso

-Con quien?- pregunte aun con mas curiosidad.

-Con algunos compañeros de la universidad- dijo sin darme mas detalles.

-Estas bien?- pregunte, ya que sabia que algo que me ocultaba Peeta

Si amor, solo que en esa cena estaba Cato Johnson


	22. Fuera de control

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_21.-Fuera de control_

Jhoanna

Gale ya había regresado de su viaje, algo me decía que había sucedido algo por que Katniss me dijo que tenia que hablar con Gale de inmediato eso me puso alerta, sabia que algo andaba mal, cuando Finnick llego a la casa y le pregunte que como les había ido en su viaje, Finnick no pudo mirarme a la cara, Annie iba llegando en ese momento, y Finnick se puso pálido al verla.

Hola bebe- lo saludo Annie feliz

Hola- dijo Annie sin mirarla y eso se me hizo extraño

-.¿Todo bien?- pregunto mi cuñada.

Tenemos que hablar Annie- le dijo Finnick y la guío a su habitación, de inmediato supe que algo había pasado en ese dichoso viaje, así que llame a Gale, para que nos viéramos, pero por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, él me dijo que no podía, así que decidí que mañana a primera hora estaría en su oficina.

Como había dicho llegue a primera hora a la oficina de Gale, pero me encontré con Katniss primero así que mejor hablaría con ella, para que me dijera que era lo que había pasado, aunque algo me imaginaba la ver a Annie salir de mi casa llorando y arrancando su auto como loca.

-Katniss- le grite a mi cuñada que no me había visto.

Hola Johanna, pasa a mi oficina tengo que platicar contigo- dijo Katniss muy seria, la seguí y -entramos a su oficina para mi sorpresa Annie ya estaba ahí.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte preocupada.

-Lo que pasa es que la tal Camila y su hermana son una perras – dijo Annie con lagrimas en lo ojos.

-¿Que hicieron?- pregunte aunque muy en el fondo sabia muy bien lo que pasaba.

-¿De verdad necesitas que te lo digamos con palabras?- pregunto Katniss

-No- respondí y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sin entender que había orillado a Gale a hacerme algo así

-No lo se, pero de que debes hablar con él es un hecho- dijo Katniss

-Si y es lo que voy a hacer en este momento- dije y Salí de la oficina de Katniss, cuando llegue a la de Gale ni siquiera toque la puerta, en cuanto entre Gale se puso azul, lo juro.

-Buenos días- dije seria.

-Hola Johanna dijo el nervioso.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar no?- le dije a Gale

-Toma asiento por favor- me pidió el

-No creo que nuestra conversación sea tan larga, así que al grano- dije muy segura aunque por dentro el alma se me estaba rompiendo.

-Johanna, solo, no sé que es lo que paso, tu sabes que jamás te he mentido o engañado, pero con ella fue diferente, no se como me siento cuando estoy con ella, solo sé que ese sentimiento me gusta – dijo Gale mirándome.

-¿De que hablas Gale?- pregunte dolida

-Johanna te juro que no sé que es lo que me pasa- dijo Gale con angustia en la voz

-¿Me amas?- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

-No lo se- contesto sin mirarme

-Yo te facilitare las cosas- dije mirándolo fijamente

Sin decir nada más Salí de su oficina tragándome las lágrimas y escondiendo el dolor que su respuesta me había provocado, entre a la oficina de Katniss, donde se encontraba Annie y mi cuñada, Annie no se veía muy diferente a mí y Katniss tenia cara de querer matar a alguien.

-Lo perdí.- dije con trabajo debido al nudo en mi garganta

-Lo perdiste madres, él te perdió a ti, pero te juro que se va a arrepentí y de rodillas van a venir Finnick y Gale a rogarles su perdón- dijo Katniss enfurecida.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Annie

-Que esta noche me encargare de que Finnick y Gale Y Peeta nos vean en un bar muy bien acompañadas- dijo Katniss seria

-Peeta que tiene que ver en todo esto?- pregunte asombrada

-Casi nada, tu hermanito se beso con una ex compañera de la universidad – dijo Katniss como si estuviera a punto de reventar.

-¿Que?- dijimos Annie y yo al mismo tiempo

-En este momento no me siento segura para hablar de esto por que aun siento que mis instintos asesinos pueden salir y no quiero dejar a mis hijos sin padre, y dudo que Lilia o Darius me perdonen si mato a Peeta- dijo Katniss muy molesta.

-La verdad es que no tengo nada de ganas de salir esta noche de verdad- dije comenzando a sentir como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Yo tampoco, creí que Finnick era feliz a mi lado, pero me equivoque- dijo Annie

-Esta noche vamos a salir y les prometo que saldremos juntas de esto se los juro- dijo Katniss abrazándonos y Annie y yo nos desmoronamos en ese momento.

Katniss

No podía creer lo que Peeta me había dicho, había cenado con Cato, eso era nuevo, aunque sabia de sobra que Peeta ya no le guardaba ningún rencor, lo había perdonado, así que no tenia que extrañarme tanto, lo que me extraño es que el estuviera tan nervioso de decirme, así que le dije que me dijera la verdad de lo que había pasado.

-Te vas a enojar y mucho, pero te juro que no fue mi culpa, bueno si, pero es que me agarro de sorpresa y no supe como reaccionar y cuando lo hice ya era tarde- dijo Peeta mas nervioso

-¿Que pasa Peeta?- pregunte intranquila

-Es que a la cena fue una ex compañera que se llama Lisa- dijo mi marido con cautela

-¿Y?. Lo anime a seguir

-Que se le pasaron un poco las copas y cuando salimos del restaurante yo la llevaba a tomar un taxi y ella me beso, pero había un fotógrafo ahí y nos tomo una foto- dijo Peeta

-¿Y tu que hiciste?- pregunte tratando de controlar la ira que empezaba a brotarme

-Es que me tomo por sorpresa no me esperaba que ella hiciera eso y en la foto puede parecer que le respondí el beso- dijo mi marido haciéndose dos pasos lejos de mi, y era bueno que supiera que en estos momento podría golpearlo.

-Me estas diciendo que le respondiste el beso Mellark- pregunte

-Algo así- dijo Peeta con duda

-¿Si o no?- grite

-Si- respondió casi en un murmullo

-Te sugiero que no te me acerques esta noche si no quieres quedar eunuco o dejar a tus hijos huérfanos de padre- dije dándome la vuelta para irme a mi habitación, agradecí que Peeta no dijera nada mas y me dejara marchar, no era un buen momento para hablar ya que no me sentía precisamente muy racional .

Así que ahora estaba aquí, consolado a mi hermana y a mi cuñada y tratando de controlar las ganas de matar a esa tipa que había besado a mi marido y de golpear a Peeta por haberle devuelto el beso.

-Bueno chicas, paso por ustedes a las 8, ya hable con Lilia y puede cuidar también hoy a los niños.

-Esta bien te vemos en la noche- dijo Johanna con una tristeza que me partió el alma.

Después de que Johanna y Annie se fueron me pase todo el día, organizando que Peeta, Finnick y Gale fueran al bar donde llevaría a Johanna y Annie, y claro que también tenían que ir el par de perras, me costó bastante trabajo pero lo logre, una chica de la oficina se encargaría de llevar a Amber y a su hermana y yo sutilmente le dije a Gale que quería que se llevara a Peeta a tomar una copa y el acepto encantado ya que dijo que él también la necesitaba, y le comente que yo saldría con las chicas para tratar de animarlas, ahora solo rogaba que fueran al bar al que siempre iban cuando querían estar solos.

Cuando llegue a recoger a Johanna y Annie casi me da un infarto al ver que no se había arreglado así que me puse manos a la obra y las arregle yo, esta noche se verían como nunca y ellos sufrirían y mucho cuando por fin estuvieron listas, salimos al bar.

-Katniss de verdad crees que van a venir aquí?- pregunto Johanna

-Sé que si, les juro que sufrirán – conteste

-Lo dudo Finnick ya no me ama- dijo Annie muy triste

-Esta noche lo veremos- conteste

La noche comenzó, no llevábamos ni tres minutos en el bar cuando ya nos habían mandado tres tipos diferentes copas, el plan estaba en marcha, yo estaba al pendiente de la hora que llegaran lo hombre o las perras.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Amber y su hermana, se veían bastante ordinarias junto a nosotras, como a los 15 minutos, llegaron ellos, ninguna de las dos partes nos había visto así que era hora de poner mi plan en marcha.

Hice que un mesero juntara a las perras con los hombres, su cara fue de sorpresa, pero no desagradable, cuando vi que ya había pasado un tiempo prudente, comencé a bailar bastante sexy y jale a Annie y Johanna conmigo, sabia que no tardaría en que alguien se acercara a bailar con nosotras, y así fue y justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción de womanizer de britney spears, que era mas que perfecta para la ocasión , yo le hice señas a Johanna y Annie, para indicarles que Finnick y Gale estaba ahí y claro que cuando se giraron para ver vieron que estaban con las perras, así que no tardes ni perezosas comenzaron a bailar mucho mas provocativamente con los tipos que estaban con ellas, yo si guardaba mi distancia un poco, al ver los movimiento de Johanna y Annie, la gente comenzó a hacer escándalo, y era obvio que nuestros idiotas favoritos iban a voltear, cuando Peeta me vio los ojos se salieron de sus cuencas y que puedo decir de al Finnick y Gale ver bailar a Annie y Johanna con otros tipos, el color se fue completamente de sus rostros.

Tengo que reconocer que me puse nerviosa cuando vi que Peeta se acercaba a donde yo estaba, Gale estaba que parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco y Finnick tenia cara de asesino.

-Katniss Mellark - oí que dijeron sabia de sobra que era Peeta así que me gire y trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Estamos bailando amigo- le dijo el tipo con el que estaba

-Si no quieres bailar en el infierno te sugiero que corras y te alejes de mi esposa- dijo Peeta en un tono que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

-Disculpa no sabia – dijo el tipo con el que estaba bailando y juro que vi que corrió.

-¿Me puedes explicar que demonios haces?- me pregunto Peeta en un tono que dejaba ver que no estaba molesto, estaba encabronado lo que le sigue, pero no iba a dejarle ver que estaba un poco asustada.

-Bailando- conteste como si nada.

-Si ya lo veo y bastante provocativa no crees? Dijo el

-Por lo menos yo no me estoy besando con nadie- ataque

-Si ese te hubiera besado ya estaría muerto

– contesto tan seguro que no dudo que si lo hubiera matado- me puedes explicar por qué demonios traes ese vestido?- me pregunto Peeta, sabia que mi atuendo mataba a Peeta, este vestido solo me dejaba usarlo cuando salía con el por que según el, era muy provocativo.

-Por que me gusta- conteste retándolo

-No me retes Katniss- dijo más encabronado que antes y algo dentro de mí gozaba con la situación pero sobretodo me estaba comenzando a excitar.

-Y que si te reto- conteste

-Te atendrás a las consecuencias- dijo mi esposo, pero sus ojos ya no denotaban enojo más bien excitación igual que los míos.

-Pues me atendré a ellas- dije acercándome a lentamente a mi esposo, pero al parecer él no quería nada lento esta noche así que me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, de inmediato sentí su miembro endurecido.

-Al parecer disfrutare de la consecuencias- agregue

-Te aseguro que si- dijo Peeta y me beso y juro que casi tengo un orgasmo con ese beso, me separe un poco de él y vi que ya no estaba nada molesto y para ser sincera yo tampoco.

-Por que no nos vamos de aquí- dijo Peeta a mi oído

-No puedo vengo con Johanna y Annie- dije mirando a mi cuñada y a mi hermana que bailaban demasiado pegadas a los tipos con los que estaban.

-¿De que me perdí?- me pregunto Peeta viendo a Annie y a Johanna.

-No me digas que Finnick y Gale no te dijeron?- pregunte incrédula

-Si me dijeron todo, pero no pensé que Annie y Johanna estuvieran tan de buen humor-dijo Peeta viendo como las chicas reían con los tipos que estaba bailando.

-Pues ya ves que si- le respondí con una sonrisa

-No se por qué tengo el presentimiento Sra. Mellark que usted tuvo algo que ver en esto- dijo mi esposo pícaramente

-La verdad si, Finnick y Gale son los que perdieron no ellas- dije defendiendo a mis hermanas

-Si en eso tienes razón- dijo mi esposo, en ese momento Finnick y Gale se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Que hacen aquí Katniss?- pregunto Finnick matando con la mirada a Annie

-Pues venimos a divertirnos, ellas necesitaban un poco de distracción- respondí de lo mas despreocupada

-Si ya me di cuenta que se están divirtiendo mucho- dijo Gale enojado

-¿Ustedes también no?- pregunte señalando a Amber y a su hermana.

-Ellas no vienen con nosotras- dijo Finnick

-Ellos tampoco con ellas, los conocieron aquí- dije feliz

En eso se acercó Annie a donde estábamos nosotros venia con el tipo con el que había estado bailando.

-Buenas noches- dijo Annie de lo mas tranquila – les presento a Mitchell –

-Mucho gusto- dije saludando al chico que era bastante guapo, Peeta también lo saludo pero ni Finnick y Gale lo saludaron.

-Katniss te molesta que no me valla contigo?- pregunto Annie

-¿No por qué?- pregunte

-Es Mitchell me va a llevar- dijo Annie dándome una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Claro que no- grito Finnick

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Annie

-Que tu no te vas a ir con un tipo al que acabas de conocer, sobre mi cadáver- le grito mas furioso

-Pues espero te mueras ya, por que no tengo toda la noche- contesto Annie de lo mas calmada.

-Annie estas loca, no te vas a ir con el- dijo Gale

-Bueno ustedes deberían de preocuparse por sus cosas o mas bien sus amiguitas y a mi déjenme en paz- contesto Annie molesta

-Ya dije que no te vas con el Annie- dijo Finnick que comenzaba a ponerse rojo de coraje.

-Vete al diablo FINNICK - contesto Annie, tomo de la mano a Mitchell y se disponían a salir cuando Finnick jalo a Annie del brazo.

-Dije que no- dijo Finnick

-Suéltame Finnick me lastimas- dijo Annie tratando de soltarse

-Que la sueltes estúpido no entiende- dijo Mitchell

-No te metas pendejo esto es un asunto entre mi novia y yo- le contesto Finnick furioso en ese momento llego Johanna que venia tomada de la mano del tipo con el que ella estaba bailando

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Johanna

-Yo no soy tu novia Finnick– le grito Annie a mi cuñado

-Por que no nos calmamos- pedí, sentí que en cualquier momento esto terminaría mal

-¿Pasa algo Mitchell?- pregunto el muchacho que venia con Johanna al parecer se conocían

-Si este tipo esta lastimando a Annie - conteste Mitchell

-Finnick que demonios te pasa ¿- le pregunto Johanna a su hermano.

-Que tu y Annie se van en este momento par la casa- le grito Finnick a Annie

-A mi no me gritas y no tengo por que, no estoy haciendo nada malo- le grito de vuelta Johanna.

-Se te hace correcto estar bailando con este tipo y mas vestida así?- le pregunto Gale

-¿Y tu que te metes?- le dijo Johanna a Gale enojada

-De verdad creo que es mejor que nos calmemos si?- intervine

Vámonos Johanna- le ordeno Gale

-A mi no me mandas, tu yo no somos nada así que me voy con Marvel– dijo Johanna, así que se llamaba Marvel el tipo con el que estaba bailando mi cuñada.

-Tu te vas conmigo- le dijo Gale tomando a Johanna por la cintura.

-No quiero- dijo Johanna tratando de zafarse

-Que no entiende imbécil- le dijo Marvel a Gale jalando a Johanna a su lado.

-El que no entiende eres tu pedazo de mierda- le dijo Gale a Marvel y lo siguiente que vi fue a Gale encima de Marvel y Finnick encima de Mitchell.

-Gale – oí que gritaron me gire a ver quien era y era Amber que venia con su hermana.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- le grito Johanna a Amber

-¿Yo que tengo que ver?- pregunto la muy cínica

-Eres una perra- le contesto Johanna, para este momento Peeta estaba intentando parar la bronca junto con otros hombres que estaba ahí pero no podía.

-A mi hermana no le hablas así - le grito Camila a Johanna

-Vete a la mierda – dijo Annie y se fue encima de Camila y Johanna de Amber.

Genial ahora yo estaba intentado separar a Johanna y Annie, pero era imposible, la verdad es que no puedo negar que yo también le di uno que otro golpe a las zorras estas, cuando por se puso poner orden, me di cuenta de que Gale tenia el labio abierto y Finnick una ceja, claro que Marvel y su amigo no salieron nada librados, a Mitchell se le comenzaba a inflamar el ojo y Marvel también tenia su labio bastante abierto.

Johanna y Annie estaban completamente despeinadas, Camila y Amber tenían uno que otro rasguño, Peeta tenia la camisa de fuera y la corbata de lado, dios esto se había salido control.

-Demonios parecen locos a golpes no se arregla esto- les grite a Finnick y Gale

-Aléjate de mi mujer- le grito Finnick a Mitchell

-No soy tu mujer- le grito Annie a Finnick

-Se calman todos- dijo un tipo, todos nos giramos a ver, genial la policía había llegado.


	23. Detenidos

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

* * *

_22.-Detenidos_

Katniss

Diablos no lo podía creer se supone que estará una salida para darles celos a los estúpidos dueños de nuestros corazones, no para terminar detenidas.

-Disculpe oficial - dijo Peeta acercándose al tipo que había gritado.

-Discúlpese en la delegación- dijo ese hombre que para nada le intimidaba estar hablando con Peeta Mellark.

-Dios nos van a detener- dijo Johanna nerviosa.

-Pues si no se hubieran puesto como locas y hubieran hecho lo que les dijimos nada de esto estaría pasando-le reclamo Gale

-¿Porqué demonios no te callas?- le pregunto Annie

-Todo esto es culpa de estas mujeres oficial – dijo la idiota de Amber, que al parecer si le habíamos puesto sus buenos golpes.

-Buenos pues nos vamos todos para delegación- dijo el oficial

-Por favor deje que mi esposa se retire ella no tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo Peeta.

-Dije todos- grito el oficial y enseguida entraron otros y comenzaron a ponernos las esposas a todos, a los hombres se los llevaron en una camioneta y a nosotras en otra.

-Demonios no puedo creer que pasara esto, mi madre nos va a matar- dijo Johanna

-Crees que sea prudente llamarlos?-pregunto Annie nerviosa

-Pues deberían para que sepan el tipo de fichitas que son- dijo el dolor de culo mejor conocido como Camila.

-De verdad mejor cállate por que no creo tener la paciencia suficiente para controlarme y no terminar de tirarte los dientes- la amenace.

Cuando llegamos a la delegación, los hombres ya habían llegado y no podía creer que aun esposados estuvieran intentando golpearse.

-Ya se pueden controlar – nos dijo el hombre del ministerio público.

-Fíjenos la fianza a mi esposa y a mí, para salir de aquí- dijo Peeta que de verdad se veía muy enojado.

-No es tan fácil, primero quiero saber porque los detuvieron – pregunto el hombre

-Por que estos imbéciles estaban molestando a nuestras novias- dijo Finnick señalando a Marvel y Mitchell.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Annie

-No las estaban molestando o no son sus novios?- pregunto el del ministerio publico.

-Las dos, nosotras estábamos bailando muy agusto cuando llegaron estos cavernícolas – dijo Johanna señala dando a Finnick y a Gale.

-Sigo sin entender-dijo el señor.

-Mire, estos dos brutos- dijo Annie señalando a mi hermanos y a mi cuñado eran nuestros novios, pero nos engañaron con las zorras esas- dijo señalando a Camila y Amber,- así que mi hermana Katniss nos convenció de que no teníamos por qué estar encerradas llorando por unos tipos que no nos merecen y en el bar conocíamos a Mitchell y Marvel y estos brutos nos echaron a perder la noche- dijo Annie de un tirón.

-¿Y ustedes que tienen que ver con todo esto?- nos pregunto a Peeta y a mi.

-Bueno pues el idiota rubio es mi hermano y el otro estúpido es mi cuñado hermano de mi esposo- aclare.

-Nosotras queremos levantar una denuncia por agresiones en contra de ellas- dijo Amber.

-Por que no te callas – le dije molesta.

-Fijare una fianza, por que creo que sea de muy mal gusto y dejaría a las damas aquí presentes en muy baja estima para si mismas- dijo el del ministerio público,

-De vería de haber visto como se estaban golpeando estas damas- dijo el policía que nos había arrestado.

-¿Que nunca ha estado enojado?-pregunto Johanna.

-Sé que tienen razón en estar enojadas con nosotros, nos comportamos de una manera muy vil, dijo Finnick.

-Pues enojada no es la palabra correcta Finnick, espero que aprendas de tus errores, por que todas y cada una de tus equivocaciones se pagan y tú las vas pagar no volviendo a estar a mi lado- le dijo Annie a Finnick en tono desafiante.

-Si me equivoque, pero eso no quiere decir que no te amo – dijo Finnick

-Pues yo a ti ya no- le contesto Annie seria y mirándolo fijamente

-Eso es mentira, por que sé que con nadie vibrarías haciendo el amor como lo haces conmigo- le grito Finnick

-La forma en la que hagan el amor no me importa- dijo el policía

-A mi tampoco- lo secundo Gale

-Tú cállate que por tu culpa estoy detenida- le reclamo Johanna

-Ya cállense todos que por sus estupideces mi esposa y yo estamos detenidos en vez de estar con nuestros hijos, así que se callan de una vez – grito Peeta poniendo orden al fin.

Hasta que por fin había alguien logrado callarlo, Peeta desde ese momento se comenzó a hacer cargo de la situación, y ya no dejo que nadie mas hablara para nada.

Salimos de ahí y cada quien se fue a su casa, a Annie y Johanna nos les quedo de otra mas que irse con Gale y Finnick, claro que yo sabia de sobra que ahora que ellos se habían mostrado arrepentidos, las chicas no cederían fácilmente, si no todo lo contrario se cobrarían cada lagrima al doble o al triple.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde el incidente en la delegación, todos habíamos decidido no decirle nada ni a Lilia ni a Darius, la verdad es que no queríamos aventarnos el súper sermón que nos iban a dar.

Los días estuvieron muy movidos, ya que la estúpida de Camila y su hermana había ido de lloronas con Flavius para decirle lo que había pasado, y claro que el tenia que defender a su empleada aunque esta fuera una zorra de primera.

Annie y Johanna, no les daban ni la más mínima oportunidad a los hombres de hablar con ellas, y ellas seguían viendo al tal Mitchell y Marvel.

Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas todo estaba bien, por lo menos en mi casa y con mis hijos, Peeta ya no había vuelto a salir solo y mucho menos con sus ex compañeros, el sabia que era algo que aun no le perdonaba.

Hoy estaba de lo más tranquila jugando con mis tres retoños, cuando llego Annie con Johanna, y las dos tenían cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-Hola, ¿que les pasa?-pregunte al verlas tan pálidas.

-Estamos en un problema- dijo Johanna.

-¿Estamos?,¿en cual?- pregunte confundida.

-Annie y yo estamos embarazadas.- dijo Johanna confundida.

-¿Que?- grite -,¿ de quien?-pregunte con miedo a su respuesta.

* * *

**Gracias por dejar sus reviews y ya solo queda un capitulo y les gustaria que adaptara amantes a Katniss&Peeta**

juliper22

Lenna

Angiiee7

Milet7393 


	24. Epilogo

**Aqui les dejo esta adaptación la historia le pertenece a hale cullen anna quien me dio permiso para adaptarla y los personajes**** de los Juegos de Hambre**** y ya saben los personajes son de. Suzanne Collins AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste(Ooc)**

**Gracias a todos los que la agregaron a favoritos**

* * *

_23.-Epilogo_

Katniss

-¿Como de quien ¿- pregunto Johanna ofendida

-Digo, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente- dije como si fuera obvia mi desconfianza

-Pues no Katniss- Finnick ha sido el único hombre en mi vida- dijo Annie

-Y Gale el mío- dijo Johanna

-¿Entonces cual el maldito problema?- pregunte sin entender cual era el gran problema.

-Que ellos nos engañaron- dijo Annie

-Bueno pero en estos momento no pueden pensar solo en ustedes también tienen que pensar en los bebes que vienen en camino- dije

-Ahh claro los perdonamos y asunto resuelto no?- dijo desesperada Johanna

-Pues no, no así de fácil, por que no lo es, pero si creo que tienen que hablar como personas civilizadas y pensar en que pueden rescatar su relación- les aconseje

-¿Y que hay con eso de hay que cortarles las bolas y colgarlas de esferas?- pregunto Annie

-Si lo dije, pero entiendan, ellos se equivocaron, lo hombres son estúpidos por naturaleza se les da mas pensar con la cabeza que tienen entre las piernas que la tiene encima de los hombros- conteste

-¿Tu que harías?- pregunto Johanna

-Les diría la verdad- dije sabiendo que eso no seria cierto, pero era lo correcto, aunque en ocasiones dan ganas de mandar a la mierda lo correcto no?-

-Tu sabes que eso no es verdad tu harías sufrir a Peeta – dijo Annie, rayos me conocían demasiado bien.

-Bueno si, pero no estamos hablando de mi si no de ustedes- conteste

-Creo que se lo voy a decir a Gale- dijo Johanna resignada

-Y yo a Finnick- secundo Annie después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Miren sé que ellos se merecen sufrir un poco, así que lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente-. Les dije a las chicas contándoles mi plan, sé que no es justo pero se lo merecen, ya ven como es verdad que lo correcto se va al carajo en ocasiones?.

Organice una cena en la casa, todo estaban invitados, lo único que me preocupa era la reacción de Lilia y Darius, sé que van a querer matar a alguien así que no me pondré cerca de ellos, por mi propia seguridad.

-¿Amor por qué es esta cena?- me pregunto Peeta que sospechaba que las chicas y yo tramábamos algo.

-Es una sorpresa mi vida-le respondí dándole mi mejor sonrisa y mi mirada mas inocente

-Solo dime algo- dijo

-¿Que?- pregunte

-No necesito llamar a una ambulancia para que este preparada ni nada verdad?- me pregunto preocupado

-No yo espero que no- dije de lo más tranquila y lo deje ahí parado para ir a la cocina a ver que todo estuviera listo.

Cuando llegaron todos a la cena incluidos obviamente Gale y Finnick, supe que tal vez la sugerencia de mi marido de tener una ambulancia preparada no seria tan mala idea, pero bueno ya no había forma de echarnos para atrás.

Antes de pasar al comedor, platicamos un rato, Peeta me ayudo a acostar a los niños la función estaba por comenzar.

Cuando Peeta y yo bajamos ya estaban todos en el comedor.

-¿Katniss a que se debe esta hermosa cena?- pregunto Lilia, ella sabía perfectamente bien que lago pasaba.

-Es que Johanna y Annie tienen algo que comunicarle a la familia- dije mirando solamente a Lilia, por que sentía la mirada de mi marido clavada en mi.

-¿Y que es eso que tienen que comunicarnos?- pregunto Darius

-Bueno, pues no es algo malo ni nada por el estilo- comenzó Johanna nerviosa.

-Es muy sorpresivo nada mas- completo Annie

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Finnick nervioso

Estamos embarazadas- dijo Annie de golpe

-Y nos vamos a casar- dijo Johanna soltando el aire

-¿Que?- grito Gale

-No, es mentira- grito Finnick

-Claro que no- dijo Annie indignada

-Claro que si, Johanna no es capaz de acostarse con otro hombre- dijo Gale poniéndose rojo de coraje

-Quiero que todos se calmen- grito Darius

-Como que nos calmemos esos imbéciles las embarazaron – grito Finnick

-Si son unos imbéciles – dijo Annie

-Lo voy a matar- dijo Gale

-Si quieres- dijo Johanna levantando los hombros

-Como es posible que esto pasara si ustedes acaban de terminar con Gale y Finnick– dijo Lilia desconcertada

-Donde están esos hijos de puta para ir a matarlos – grito Peeta

-Sentados enfrente de ti- dije

-¿Que?- gritaron todos menos Johanna y Annie

-Que los que tienes que matar son a Finnick y Gale, Annie y Johanna no son unas fáciles como ciertas personas que yo conozco- dije mirando a Finnick y Gale

-Voy a ser papa- dijo Gale sin poder creerlo

-Si dentro de 6 meses – aclaro Johanna

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Finnick con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Dentro de 7- dijo Annie seria

-Que felicidad- grito Lilia levantándose de su silla para ir a abrazar a Johanna y Annie.

-Tú lo sabías- me dijo Gale serio

-Claro que si- dije con orgullo.

Después de ese momento todo se volvió un caos entre gritos, lagrimas, planes, reclamos y ruegos, estos últimos por parte de Finnick y Gale que ya se habían hincado no se cuantas veces para conseguir el perdón de sus respectivas amadas.

-¿Porque no nos calmamos un poco- grite para que todos me oyeran.

-Como quieres que me calme si Annie me dice que nos casaremos pero que tiene que haber un contrato prenupcial de no sexo entre ella y yo mejor que me de un tiro ¿no?- grito Finnick desesperado

-Estoy de acuerdo Johanna dice que el nuestro tiene que decir que ella puede seguir haciendo su vida de soltera- dijo Gale lleno de ira.

-Pues lo siento pero ustedes se lo han buscado, no es posible que quieran que ellas los perdonen como si no hubiera pasado nada- dije molesta

-Cometimos un error – dijo Gale

-Saben que es hora de que alguien les diga sus verdades a los 4- grito Peeta molesto

-¿De que nos perdimos?- pregunto Darius

-Amor tu siempre en la luna, resumido, Finnick y Gale engañaron a Annie y Johanna, ellas en venganza salieron con otros tipos, ahora están embarazadas, se quieren casar pero bajos sus condiciones ya entendiste?- le pregunto Lilia

-Creo que si- dijo Darius pero por su cara supe que no había entendido nada.

-Ustedes piensan que Annie y Johanna tiene que hacer lo que ustedes quieran solo porque estaba embarazadas y les tengo una noticia, no tiene por qué ser así, si ellas deciden no casarse Katniss y yo las vamos a poyar, ustedes cometieron un error y tienen que vivir con eso y enfrentar las consecuencias –les grito Peeta, dios me éxito cada vez que veo a mi marido en plan mandón.

Y ustedes- dije dirigiéndome a Annie y Johanna- si no están dispuestas a que su matrimonio funcione no le veo que caso a que se casen, por que es obvio y comprensible que no confíen en ellos, pero los hijos no tienen la culpa de los errores de los padres- dije yo seria.

Así que es momento de que tomen una decisión y no solo pensando en ustedes, es pensando en los bebe que vienen en camino- dijo Lilia

Los cuatro se quedaron callados viendo al suelo, sabia que les habíamos hablado un poco fuerte, pero era momento de que dejaran de pensar en ellos y pensaran en las hermosas criaturas que estaba por llegar para hacer mas grande la familia.

-Te amo- dijo Johanna casi en un susurro pero que todos escuchamos perfectamente bien.

-Perdóname bebe, soy un imbécil que no te merece, pero si me das la oportunidad juro que pasare el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz- le dijo Gale, acercándose a ella, mi hermano tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Solo si me prometes que también harás todo lo posible para hacerme feliz después de la vida- le dijo Johanna con su carita llena de lágrimas

-Lo juro- contesto de inmediato mi hermano y se abrazaron, hasta yo estaba llorando.

-Annie, sé que me odias y que juraste no volver conmigo, pero te juro que he pagado caro el error que cometí, no me importa si ya no me amas, firmare el acuerdo prenupcial con las condiciones que quieras no importa lo que sea, solo quédate a mi lado anquen sea solo para decirme lo imbécil que soy- dijo Finnick mirando con tanto amor y ternura a Annie que estaba a punto de decirle que si no se casaba mi hermana con el me casaba yo, lo juro.

-Bebe- dijo Annie extendiendo sus brazos para que Finnick la abrazara, para ese momento Lilia y yo no dejábamos de llorar.

-¿Por qué lloran?- pregunto Peeta divertido

-Es un poco romántico- dijimos Lilia y yo al mismo tiempo.

Desde ese momento todo fue planear boda, y comenzar a organizar todo para la llegada de esos hermosos angelitos, claro que todo era una locura, y como mi hermana y mi cuñada querían que su boda fuera como siempre la habían soñado no pudimos hacerla de inmediato, así que decidieron hacer una boda doble y que no les importaba si se les notaba el embarazo.

Y así fue 4 meses después ósea Johanna ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo y Annie 6 fue la boda, todo fue como ellas querían, y claro que lucieron hermosas y sobretodo orgullosas sus pancitas, Gale y Finnick no cabían de felicidad .

Gale y Finnick habían comprado las casas para sus respectivas esposas, y ellas lo único que ya estaba terminado era la habitación de los bebes, Lilia y Darius no cabían de la emoción de que la familia cada día se hiciera mas grande.

Mis hijos están felices con la llegada de sus primos y Peeta y yo seriamos unos tíos buena onda.

El nacimiento de los nuevos Mellark casi fue el mismo día, Matt el hijo de Annie y Finnick llego el lunes a las 11:30 pm, a mi hermana se le adelanto el parto, la doctora es nos informo que es normal en madres primerizas y Johanna de la emoción rompió fuentes el lunes a las 11:35pm y Lysa llego a las 12:51 am del martes.

Ahora estamos aquí 6 meses después el jardín de la casa de Lilia, toda la familia, Lilia nos mira como si fuera un sueño, Darius no se da abasto para complacer a todos sus nietos que requieren su atención. Annie y Finnick, quieren de inmediato otro bebe, Johanna jura que castrara a Gale si le pide otro bebe ahorita y Peeta y yo solo pensamos el momento adecuados para decirles que la familia no para de crecer y que en 7 meses habrá otro integrante.

**Fin**

* * *

**Chicas gracias por todos sus reviews**

virymp

alecandace

juliper22

Angiiee7

Milet7393


End file.
